Crashes and Children
by middlechild3
Summary: SECOND SEQUEL TO "Broken Words and Broken Bones". Read the two stories before this first. "Accually, it's Allyson and your child that I came to talk to you about. You see-" "Wait. Child? What child?" Austin asks. In life, cars arent the only things that crash. There are things such as bikes, trains, planes. Then there are more sentimental things. Friendships, relationships, lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! THIS IS THE ****SECOND**** SEQUEL TO "Broken Words and Broken Bones". I left you at an interesting ending at "Going mute and Getting engaged", didnt I?**

**This is going to be a short chapter, just to let you know.**

**I own nothing! Let's go!**

Austin's POV

In life, cars arent the only things that crash. There are things such as bikes, trains, planes, these things can crash too. But then there are more sentimental things. Friendships, relationships, lives even. These things can crash and burn as well, into nothing but ash and dust. But most people dont often think about their _lives _crashing. I mean, why would you? I most certainly never thought about my life crashing, but look where I am now. I dont even have to worry about life anymore because I have none! Neither does Ally. Neither does Anthony. Anthony doesnt remember much of his life, because he was so sick through out most of it. Ally and I, however, remember our lives quite well. Our lives were simply made up of things good and bad. But then, all of the bad things took over, and our lives crashed.

I know. You're very confused, arent you? Why dont we start from where our lives first started to crash?

* * *

Several years EARLIER Austin's POV

"Ally! Im home!" I call.

"Im upstairs!" Ally calls from upstairs.

I go upstairs to the bedroom. Ally had stayed home from school today because she was sick, "Hey!"

"Hey." Ally says.

"Did you stay in bed all day?"

"Dont be silly. I started on a new song, and I didnt vomit once!"

"That's great!" I say, "Do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"I think so," Ally says, "speaking of which, any homework?"

"*Alvarez and *Laurencell. As usual." I say.

Ally nods. We start working.

Ally's POV

I _did _end up calling Sierra back on video chat telling her that Im pregnant with Austin's child. She told me not to panic and just be honest with Austin.

Except the trial is coming up. There is enough craziness as it is. I dont need or want to _add on _to the craziness. So I've decided to wait a week or so after the trial. Wait until all of the craziness dies down. Then, I will tell Austin about the pregnancy.

Austin and I start to work on homework.

I have no idea how Im supposed to be a parent at this young of an age. I cant abort. I dont have the heart, and I doubt Austin will either. Will we adopt out? Will Mimi _make _us give it up? And what happens if we keep it? Would we move out? Would we get married sooner than expected? What about school? And Austin's music career? All of these thoughts race through my head, as I plaster a fake smile for Austin, who is completley oblivious to the fact that I was pregnant with his child.

* * *

Years later, Austin's POV

What I was also oblivious to, was the fact that my re-occuring nightmare, was one step closer...

To becoming, a reality.

**Sorry! That was a really short chapter. Happy Easter!**

**Now, as I did in my last two stories, I will have things for you all to guess in my ending author's notes for each chapter!**

**1.) Look at Ally's "thought process" paragraph up above. What do you think will happen? Do you have answers to any of her questions?**

**2.) What will Austin think about the pregnancy?**

**3.) How will Austin react to Ally not telling him right away?**

**4.) If you were Austin, how would you react to the current situation if you were in his shoes? The same with Mimi, Ally, and any other characters if you'd like to answer as them. How would you react?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Im SO sorry about the delay. I'll try to update a bit more often than this.**

**I know I've been keeping you waiting, so instead of repeating the things I had you guess last chapter, Im just going to get right to it! I own nothing! Let's go!**

Austin's POV

"Ally! Are you ready yet?" I call from downstairs.

"In a minute!"Ally calls from upstairs.

I let out a heavy sigh. Today is March 8th, the day of the trial. Mom is in Orlando on buisness, but she's close enough that if we need anything-which we hardly ever do-she can reach us. But it's just me and Ally today.

"Okay, Im ready." Ally says, walking downstairs and adjusting an earing.

She and I are both "dressed for the occasion."

I look at Ally's shoes, "How do you walk in those?"

Ally smirks,"Years of practice."

I roll my eyes. Ally and I walk out the door.

I look at Ally,"Hey, we match!" I say.

Ally looks at herself, then at me, "Oh, we do!"she says. We're both wearing red and black.

There is still a scar on Ally's leg from where she got shot, but the bruise is gone.

Ally had put her hair in a bun, and it's a good thing too, because if she hadnt, she would probably be chewing a decent sized chunk of it.

Even though she isnt chewing her hiar, i know she is still nervous, "Hey, it'll be okay." I say. I kiss Ally's forehead, then we get in the car.

I know that Ally is nervous about the trilal, but I cant help but feel like there's something else on Ally's mind.

Ally's POV

Im nervous about the trial, but Im still thinking about the baby inside of me. So many thoughts are racing through my head. What will Austin think? Will he be mad? Will he be excited? What will we do? Will be keep the baby? Will we give it up for adoption? (Abortion is out of the question.) What will we do if we keep it? Will we drop out of school? Will Austin's career get hurt? So many questions that I have, but I dont have answers to.

"I really hope today goes well." I say.

"Dont worry. As long as you're there to tell everybody what Riley did, your dad _will _be found innocent." Austin says.

"I hope you're right." I say, "I wish my mom was here."

"Yeah, snowstorm in the North Pole, huh? That has to suck." Austin says.

I sigh and look out the window.

Austin's POV

Ally sighs and looks out the window.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just nervous about the trial." Ally says.

"No, there's something else on your mind," I say,"Come on, Ally, you know you can talk to me."

Ally sighs and straightens up, "I just have a lot going through my head right now."

"Not exactly the responce I was looking for."

"I dont know. I mean...*sigh* There _is _something else on my mind, but I wanna wait until all of _this _craziness dies down a bit."

"Ally, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yes, I _do _know that, but right now, just isnt a good time to talk about it," Ally says, "Please, can you just trust me?"

Im starting to get irritated.

"I _do _trust you, "I say, "and by saying that, I would hope that my fiance would trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

"_That's _what you think? That I dont _trust _you enough?"

"That's what you're acting like."

"It's not that I dont trust you-"

"Then what is it?!"

"I dont know!" Ally practically yells,"I dont know." she repeats in a softer tone.

I shake my head and look towards the road.

No one's POV

Austin shakes his head and looks towards the road.

Tears pricked behind Ally's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldnt wait for this day to be over. Maybe she would tell Austin _tonight _about her pregnancy. Maybe then he'd understnad why she wasnt telling him now.

Ally glances over at Austin. He did not look happy. But then, Ally notices something outside of Austin's window.

"Austin?"

"What?" Austin asks, coldly.

"Is it me, or is that car coming towards us?"

Austin turns to look out his window, "What do you mea-"

*BANG*

Before they even knew what was going on, their car was spinning in circles, and it steps when Ally's side hits something else. Austin's side had been hit, and Ally's side was now against a tree.

Austin cries out in pain and fear when the windsheild breaks, tiny pieces of glass pecking at his flesh. He tries to move, but cires out again when he feels a sharp pain go through his left arm.

But Austin cried out the loudest, when he looked to his right, and saw Ally, uncouncious.

Ausitn's eyelids suddenly became very heavey. Everything suddenly became ver blurry as he heard sirens in the backround.

Austin lets his eyes close.

Everything goes dark.

**Alrighty then!**

**Cliff hanger! Ah! So, things to guess,**

**1.) Austin and Ally were in a car accident! Oh no! What will happen?**

**2.) Will Austin and Ally be okay?**

**3.) Will the baby survive?**

**4.) When will Austin find out about the baby?**

**5.) Look back at Austin and Ally's little argument. Tell me your thoughts on that.**

**6.) What about the trial? What will happen there?**

**Put your guesses in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for a kind of long wait. The new episode is on right now! Yay! I cant wait to see the "Couples and Careers" promo!**

**Im too lazy to put what I had you guess last time, so Im just going to get started!**

Austin's POV

I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

"Austin." I hear a voice say.

I look to my left and see my mom, looking worried, but also disappointed.

"Mom." I say,"What are you doing here?"

"I came back from Orlando as soon as I heard." she says,"Do you remember anythign?"

"Um...we were on our way to the trial, and someone hit us."

Mom nods, "The trial was moved two weeks from now once they heard what happend."

I nod, but then my eyes widen in realization,"Ally. Oh my God is she okay?"

The look of disappointment reappears on Mom's face,"She's fine." she says, "Austin, why didnt you tell me?"

Im about to ask what she means, but Im interupted.

A male doctor walks in, "Ah, Mr. Moon, you're awake!" the doctor speaks with a British accent.

I nod.

"Well, Austin, it appears that you and your wife are the lucky ones because-"

"Wait, what? Wife? Ally's not my wife, she's my f-girlfriend."

"Oh, my apologise. We saw the ring on her hand, and just assumed."

I nod. Mom's face sofens, but not all the way.

"Well, Mr. Moon, as I've said before, you and Allyson are the lucky ones. The person who crashed into you was texting, and was killed on impact." The doctor says.

"...Oh." Is all I can say.

"Yes...so sad. Now, on to you. You've broken your left arm. You'll be in a cast for about two months, but other than that, it's just scrapes and bruises. Nothing too bad. iN fact, if you'd like, when we're done talking, you can change back into normal clothing. I know that those hospital gowns arent too comfortable."

"Yeah, they really arent." I say, "Is Ally okay?"

"Accually, it's Allyson and your child that I'd like to talk to you about. You see-"

"Wait, child? What child?" I ask.

The look of disappointment reappears on Mom's face, but it's now mixed with a look of confusion.

"The child that Allyson is pregnant with." Teh doctor says.

"Ally's not pregnant." I object.

"Why, yes she is."

"No she isnt."

"Look,I dont know which Allyson Dawson _you're _talking about, but the seventeen year old girl who was in the car with you is called Allyson Marie Dawson. The Allyson Marie Dawson who was in the car with you, is pregnant, with a child that she swears is yours." The doctor says.

I blink a few times in shock.

"Im sorry, Mr. Moon. I thought you were aware of the situation."

"Um...N-No. I wasnt aware." I say,"Ally's really pregnant?"

"Yes. Yes she is."

I sit back and sigh, "Huh."

There's a pause.

"I'll give you a moment. As I said before, you can change bck into normal clothing, and if you wish, you can go visit Allyson."

I perk up, "Really? I can?"

"Yes you may."

"Okay. Oh, wait, um...are Ally and the uh...baby...going to be okay?"

"Well, Allyson has broken-accually shattered-her right leg, and she has a mild cuncusion. She'll have to stay overnight. However, it's nothing serious."

"So...t-they're...going to be alright?"

The doctor smiles,"Mr. Moon, I can assure you, both Allyson and your child are going to be just fine."

I nod, sitting back on the bed.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah, Im just kind of in shock." I say.

"I'll let her know you're coming."

I nod. The doctor walks out.

"Is that why you look so disappointed in me?" I ask my mom.

Mom nods,"Yeah, it is. I mean, I thought you knew, and you just werent telling me. I didnt know that you didnt know. Ally accually told her herself. Im not at all angry of mad at you, but I _am _disappointed in you, very."

"I know."

"*sigh* Well, what's done is done. We cant change the past. So now," Mom says, handing me a bag of clothes,"change. Talk to Ally. Im not going to be making any dicisions."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You kids are going to decide. Are you going to keep the baby or not? If you arent, what are you going to do until then, and after the baby is gone? Okay, I lied. I'll decide one thing. If you dont want it, Ally will NOT get an abortion, okay Now, if you decide that you _do _want to keep teh baby, what will you do until and after the baby is born? Will you move out? Will you drop out of school? Will you stop music? Will you get married? Though, I think that one is a yes, since you and Ally are engaged."

My eyes widen, "How did you know about that?!"

"Austin, honey, please, I think I know an engagement ring when I see one, and Ally's been wearing it for a while. Plus, you almost called Ally your fiance when you were talking to Dr. Kingman."

I sigh, "*sigh* Fine, you caught us. " I say, "I wonder why Ally didnt tell me."

"Well, go find out." Mom says.

I nod. I stand and take the bag of clothes into the bathroom. I close the door behind me, and change into a green Tshirt and jeans. It was a bit difficult with the bright orange cast around my left arm though.

I walk out of the bathroom to find the room empty. Mom must've gone back out for more meds and paper work.

I walk out of my room, and stand in the doorway of Ally's room.

Ally's POV

I stare out the window, watching the trees sway back and fourth in the breeze. I lay a hand on my stomach, as if trying to feel the fetus inside of me.

So many thoughts are running through my head, but the one that sticks out the most is, _"What will Austin think?" _

My question is about to be answerd, when a familiar voice fills my room.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?"

**Ha! Cliffy! As usual.**

**Alright, so things to guess,**

**1.) Look at Mimi's list of questions when she was talking to Austin. Do you have any answers to those?**

**2.) Im pretty sure ya'll know that the "familiar voice" belongs to Austin. How will that conversation go? (I doubt it's what you think!)**

**3.) This last one is simple. What will happen next?**

**I saw the new episode but didnt see the "Couples and Careers" promo! Gggrrrrrrr! Did anyone see it? Please tell me Im not the only one who didnt see it! Im going to go on youtube and look for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Im sorry its been a while. I tried to do this last night, but my computer shut off in the middle of typing it. So Im going to do it tonight, nad hope that the same thing doesnt happen. **

**Ok. So let's try this again! I normally look up the things that i had you guess in the previous chapter, on my phone. However, I ran out of minutes. So I cant do that. I will try to list the guesses for this chapter at the begining of the next chapter, but we'll have to see how things go. For now, I'll just say that Im too lazy to list them, so let's just go with that!**

**So. Let's try this again!**

No one's POV

Normally, the moral is told at the end of the story, right? Well, there _will _be a moral at the end of this story, however, this is not the end. Not even close. However, this _chapter _will have moral. Not even a moral, really. More or less a message, or basis. Something that reflects on this chapter, and will effect the rest of the story.

So the basis of this one, is hate.

Hate. It's a very strong word, when used appropriatley. If you dont like someone, you may say, "I hate so and so", or "I hate how so and so acts around me." Am I right? Sometimes, if you get in a fight, you may even say to that person, "I hate you". Depending on who that person is, it may or may not effect them. Depending on who is saying it, it may or may not effect the person that it is said to.

Take Austin Moon for example. When his father abused him, all the time, Mike would tell Austin that he hated him. Austin could never tell if Mike meant those words, because Mike was drunk most of the time by the time that bad things started to happen. Austin never knew if Mike menat it when he said the words, "I hate you, Austin." to him.

Ally Dawson is another example. Just like when Austin was abused by his father, Ally was abused by her uncle, Riley. Riley often got drunk, and often said the words, "I hate you." to his neice. Ally never knew if he really meant that, because he was drunk most of the times he said it.

But what about Austin _and _Ally? The words, "I hate you." have never been passed between the two of them. But what would happen if one day it did. What if one of them said to the other, "I hate you."? How would that effect their relationship? Their friendship? Their lives? How would hate, pure and sick hate, effect all of that?

Im sure that none of you have ever really thought of that, but now, you're wondering, arent you? What would happen? Well, in this chapter, we're going to find out. In the next couple of chapters, accually. You've heard the "No one's POV" concept of hate, however I guarentee that it will not have nearly as big as an impact, as the "Ally's POV" concept of hate, in this chapter, and the "Austin's POV" concept of hate, in the next chapter.

I thought about putting all of this in an author's note, however, this is important, and if I'd put in in an author's note, you wouldnt have read it, would you?

So now, onto what's important.

Ally's POV

"So, when were you planning on telling me?"

I turn my head and see Austin, standing in the doorway of my hospital room.

"Or did you not know?" Austin asks, refering to my pregnancy. He walks into the room, and sits in the chair, next to my bed.

Lying never works with Austin. Im telling you, he reads minds, so I have to tell the truth, "No...I knew." I say.

"For how long?"

There's a pause.

"How long have you known, Allyson?" Austin asks, with an angry tone of voice.

My eyes widen in anger and frustration, "_Allyson? That's _how upset you are with me?" I ask, "You know, Austin, I thought I was going to go through this pregnancy, have this baby, and we would be one big happy family, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, if you thought that, then why didnt you tell me?!" Austin asks.

In case you havent noticed, this conversation has just become an argument.

"Because, Austin. I found out a week ago, and had a trial coming up. A trial, that will determine whether my uncle, the man who abused me in all ways possible, or my dad, the man who loves me more than money-and that is saying something-" I say, "would be sent to prison. We had enough drama going on as it is, and I just didnt wanna add anymore! I was going to wait 'till ike next week, maybe a few days, I might've even told you tonight!" I say.

that

Austin doesnt respond.

"I mena, what did you think I would do, Austin? Did you think tht I would just wait until I start showing and be all like _'Hey by the way, Im pregnant.'_!? I mean...what did you think?!" I ask.

"*sigh* Well, it's just...there are other ways, where you dont _have _to show or...*mumbles* be pregnant at all." Austin says.

Im confused at first, but then I get it. My eyes widen, but I sofen my tone, "You thought I would get an abortion?"

Austin doesnt respond.

Now, Im mad. "You thought I would get an abortion! And behind your back!" I exclaim.

Austin looks at his shoes and doesnt respond.

"I mean, why-why...why would you ever think that I would ever ever think that I would ever ever ever do that!?"

Austin-once again, and Im starting to get irrtitated-doesnt respond.

I remember this morning, before the crash, and get even more angry, "You know, just this mronign you were arguing with me, because you _thought _that _I _didnt trust _you _enought, to tell you what was going on inside my head besides the trail that I was so worried about. You know what I was worried about? This conversation! And now, you're telling me, that you dont trust me enough, to the point where you thought that I would abort our own child, without even telling you that I was pregnant in the first place?!"

"But Ally, dont you see?" Austin finally speaks up, "It's all starting to add up."

"What is?"

There's a pause.

"The nightmare." Austin finally says.

"What about the nightmare?"

"Little by little, all or the things from the nightmare are coming true." Austin says.

Oh my God.

Stupidity at it's finest, ladies and gentlemen.

"Are you seriously saying that you want me to abort our child because of something you say in a dream?!" I exclaim so loud, Im surprised that no one has come into the room to check on us.

"No, that's not what I-"

"Oh, my God, Austin! Make up your mind!" I say.

Silence.

Austin looks at his shoes once again, so that he doenst have to see my angered face. Im so mad, I can see my face turn bright red in the reflection of the Tv in my hospital room. I can practically _feel _the vein in my head popping out!

"Ohmigod. I cant believe this. I cannot believe you, Austin Moon!" I exclaim. Words could not possibly explain how angry I am at him right now. He's so stupid and so wrong and...I can believe that he's thinking about this. That he's considering this! Abortion is...no. I cant believe he's-I...I cant even think straight I...I hate him., "You know what? I...I cant even look at you right now! I...I-I want you out. Get out of my room and get away from MY baby!"

"Ally, you dont understand, I-"

"Get out. Now." I say through my teeth,"Until I get out of this hospital, until I absolutley _have _to see your face again, I dont want to!" I exclaim. I chuck my pillow at him, but he catches it. I lower my voice to a whisper, "I hate you."

Hate is a very strong word.

I didnt think that Austin could hear me.

I was wrong.

Austin has a pained expression on his face, and I look at my hands in my lap so that I dont have to see it.

Austin stands and walks out of the rom before I can see him cry, though I see him wipe a tear, and he loudly slams the door behind him. I can see the shadow of his feet under the door. They stay there for a while, then they disappear as Austin walks away.

Hate is a very powerful word when used appropriately. I meant what I said, yet I didnt. I wanted him to leave, yet I want so bad for him to walk through that door, and kiss me. Kiss me like he means it. Hold me tight and never let me go. I want him to know what that what I said is true, but I want so bad to tell him that I love him. I want to forgive him even though he never apologized. I want to apologize to him, yet I want him to apologize to me. I should have let him talk. I should have let him explain himself.

And instead, I told him I hate him.

I look at the diamond engagment ring on my hand, and begin to sob at the realization of my mistake.

**Alright! That one was certainly...interesting.**

**1.) So now you've-for lack of better words-heard Ally's side of the story. Austin seems like a real gerk now, doesnt he? I'll tell you now, that in the next chapter, you wont think that anymore.**

**2.) So...that argument...your thoughts?**

**3.) The baby...your thoughts?**

**4.) This entire chapter's guesses are all on your thoughts, basically. So give me anymore thoughts you have on this. Any...extras?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! This week has just been crazy! I started looking at costumes for the play that my acting class is putting on. Im playing a ditsy princess. Then yesterday, I found out that one of my followers lives like, four houses down from me on the same street and we had no idea until last night! Small world, huh?**

**Ok, so as soon as Im able to look at the previous guesses on my phone again, I will be able to post what I had you guess in the previous chapter, but for now I wont be able to, so let's just get started!**

Mimi's POV

I go back to the house to see if Austin is there. He fled the hospital, and when I checked Sonic Boom, he wasnt there.

When I get inside the house, I intantlly hear music coming from upstairs, so I assume that Austin is in his room. "Angel" by Aersomith. **(WHich I dont own but I love!)** I walk upstairs and knock on his door.

_knock knock knock_

"Come in." Austin moans.

I open the door to find Austin, in sweats, stomach down on his bed and his face buried in a tear soaked pillow.

"Oh, Austin, honey, what happend?" I ask, walking over and sitting on Austin's bed next to him.

Austin sits up and faces me, "Ally and I got into a _really _bad fight."

"Oohhh." I say, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, Mom. Im a seventeen year old guy, sobbing into my pillow. Im just perfect!"

"Okay, there's no need to get sarcastic." I say.

"Sorry." Austin says, "It's just...I feel stupid! I thought that the reason Ally didnt tell me about the pregnancy was because that she was so nervous at being a parent so young, and that maybe she'd want to terminate the pregnancy, maybe without even telling me, and that scared me. That was what started the fight. She got _ticked _at me, and I dont blame her. I'd be ticked at me too. As it turns out, Ally accually wants all of us to be one big happy family, but that scared me too. Then we fought because I couldnt make up my mind on what I wanted, and she _obviously _wants to keep the baby. Finally, she kicked me out, and here I am."

"Oh, Austin." I say.

"Im an idiot. I mena, how could I be so stupid?!" Austin asks. He flops back down on the bed, burrying his face in his pillows again, "I want Ally and my baby back!" he exclaims, the pillow muffling his voice.

* * *

Hours later, Ally's POV

I dont sleep much. It feels weird not sleeping with someone next to me. It feels cold. However, at one point I do manage to fall asleep, and I have a dream that scares me deeply.

_Ally's Dream POV_

_Im on a stage, with thousands of people looking at me and cheering. I look down, and im in a long black dress. I touch my hair. Soft, and as i see it, black. Before I know what's going on, I notice that Im holding a microphone, and music starts to play. The melody is soft and slow...at first._

**(If you dont normally read the lyrics, read them this time, because they have very much to do with what Ally is afraid may be happening. I dont own "What have you done" by Within Temptation)**

_**Austin**__/__**Ally**____/__Both_

**_Would you mind if I hurt you?_**

**_Understand if I need to?_**

**_Wish that I had other choices_**

**_Than to harm the one I love..._**

_The melody picks up, as a familiar voice echos through the stadium, or wherever it is we are. Austin._

**_What have you dont now!_**

_An electric guitar sounds and so does the drum beat._

**_I know I'd better stop tryin'_**

**_You know that there's no denyin'_**

**_I wont show mercy_**

_On you now_

_I know I should stop believin'_

_I know that there's no retrieving_

_It's over now_

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done now!_**

_I..._

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

**_What have you done now!_**

_Why..._

_Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and_

_You..._

**_What have you done!x4_**

**_What have you done now!_**

**_What have you done!x4_**

**_What have you done now!_**

**_Would you mind if I killed you?_**

**_Would you mind if I tired to?_**

**_'Cause you have_**

_Turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I dont feel_

_It's over now_

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done now!_**

_I..._

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

**_What have you done now!_**

_Why..._

_Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and_

_You..._

**_What have you done!x4_**

**_What have you done now!_**

**_What have you done!x4_**

**_What have you done now!_**

**_What have you done..._**

**_(What have you donex2)_**

**_What have you done..._**

**_(What have you donex2)_**

_There's a long guitar solo. The entire time, Austin, dressed in all black as well as I am, looks at me when ever he sings "What have you done now!". He's looked at me the whole time, but he looks at me the most intently whenever he sings that, and I feel a pang of gulit spread through me._

_I...will not fall..._

_Wont...let it go..._

_We...will be free..._

_When it ends..._

_I..._

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

**_What have you done now!_**

_Why..._

_Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and_

_You..._

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

**_What have you done now!_**

_Why..._

_Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and_

**_You..._**

**_What have you done! x4_**

**_What have you done now!_**

**_What have you done! x4_**

**_What have you done now!_**

* * *

Ally's POV

I wake up. Tears are already threatening to escape my eyes. I only hope to God that that dream wasnt a sign. I let the tears slip. Things just could not be worse at the moment.

The door opens, and there stands Mimi, "Morning Ally...are you okay?" she asks, seeing my puffy red eyes.

I shrug.

Mimi shuts the door and sits next to me on the bed,"Listen, sweetheart, I know you're upset with Austin. Heck, he's upset with himslef. I went home yesterday and found him crying in his room. Absolutley miserable."

"Really?" I ask.

Mimi nods, "Yes, but dont tell I told you that," she says, "He regrets what he thought. He wants you all to be a family too."

I dont respond. Instead, I look down, feeling even more guilty.

"Well, get dressed nad we'll go. I'll let you and Austin talk first, but when you guys are ready, we _all _need to talk."

I nod, "Okay."

Mimi helps me stand up since my right leg is broken from the crash. I also have a mild cucusion, so my head hurts. Mimi hands me my crutches. I go into the bathroom and change.

I put on a white shirt and a black knee-high skirt. I put one black flat on my good foot, then brush my hair and teeth. Lastly, I put on my glasses and ring.

I come out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"How are you feeling?"

"My leg and head hurt pretty badly."

"I figured. No worry, the doctor gave me your medication."

I nod.

Mimi helps me get through the hallways of the hospital, though I really dont need it. I've become a master at crutches. We leave the hospital and the fresh air hits me like a ton of bricks in a good way. When we get to the car, Mimi helps me get into the passenger side, then she herself gets in the driver's side.

It's now when I realize something, "Austin didnt come." I state.

Mimi shakes her head, "No. He hasnt left his bed since yesterday. Oh! Dont tell him that I told you that either."

I dont listen to that last part. Tears prick behind my eyes, "He hasnt?" I ask.

"Hasnt what?"

"Austin hasnt left his room since yesterday?" I ask.

"No." Mimi sighs.

I sigh as well and look out the window.

"But everything will be okay." Mimi continues.

"I dont know. I said some pretty bad things to him, Mimi. When I kicked him out, I told him I hated him. I told him to get away from me and _my _baby. I sounded like I was excluding him."

"Dont worry. You were just speaking out of anger and protection for your child. Im not saying that it was _okay _for you to have said what you said, but it wasnt okay for Austin to think what he thought either, and Austin knows that too. He's not at all mad at you. He's angry at himself for not having enough trust in you. But he does now." Mimi says.

"I just feel so guilty." I say.

"So does Austin." Mimi says.

There's a pause.

We reach the house. Mimi gets out and helps me up.

We go inside the house, "Austin, we're back!" Mimi calls.

No responce.

I head upstairs. As I said before, I have become a master at crutches, because I was recently on them for the bullet wound on my leg, and I was on them many times in my childhood. So Im now able to go up and down stairs with them.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I stop, and look down the hallway.

So many things have happend here. So many memories are held here.

The bathroom. Where I attempted to kill myself, but failed. Where I vomited numerous times before I found out I was carrying Austin's child. Where I took two pregnancy tests, and they both read positive.

I then look at the photos on the walls.

There is one of me, Austin, Dez, and Trish, at Jimmy Starr's Halloween party. That was a good night. I had performed in front of an audience for the first time in years that night, and it had felt great.

Then there was a picture of me and Austin that Mimi had taken. It was of a few months ago. When Austin and I had had our couple days of fun. We'd fallen asleep on the hammock in the backyard, and Mimi had taken a picture that had woken us up. Those were good times. Not nearly as much drama. I wish we could have those moments again. Just us. Being care free teenagers. Now, we're forced to become adults at seventeen.

Another picture was Trish, Dez, me, And Austin at his album release party, right after I'd decided to stay in Miami. What would have happend if I really did leave? There are two pictures of the party. One is a nice picture of all of us. Austin and I had our arms linked with eachother and with Trish and Dez on either side of us. The other one was a silly picture of all of us. Well, it was _supposed _to be silly. Trish and Dez both made goofy faces, and to be silly, I kissed Austin's cheek. We were still just friends back then. But now, as I look at the picture, the reaction to Austin's face when I kissed his cheek, the small dorky smile and a small blush, I wonder if he'd thought different back then.

Another picture was of Austin and I in front of the Music-for-kids-a-thon sign that read $10,000. That was a pretty good night too, until the money was given away and we all got grounded.

Then there was a picture of me, Austin, Dez, and Trish when Austin had performed Times Square in New York, but it wasnt just us. We were in the huge penthouse, and Jessie, all of her kids, and that butler-what was his name? Berry?-were in it too. That adventure was certainly...interesting.

Another was of Austin and I in the Jungle Cafe, right before we sang "You can come to me." **(Which I dont own.)** Right before we'd had our first kiss...

I cant believe that he'd kept so many of these pictures. I knew that he had ones from the photo booth that we'd used at Phil's fun town, but I didnt know he'd had all of these...

Then, my eyes lay on a picture that I dont believe I've ever noticed, nor do I believe I knew that Austin had. It was a picture of him and I dancing at Trish's quinceneta. His back was to the camera, and I was gazing into his eyes. At the time, Trish was sawed in half, so she couldnt have taken it. Dez was watching us, so he didnt take it? Who was it?

The last picture that I let myself look at before I burst into tears was one taken in December of 2011. A while after Austin and I first met, when I saw my re-modled practice room.

When Team Austin first became a team.

It was of me, Austin, Trish, and Dez, in front of the big yellow "A" in the practice room. We look so young, so different than we are now.

But that's because we _are _different.

We've all changed. In ways both good...

And bad.

Then, my eyes land on the door. The door that leads to Austin's bedrrom. The room where I confonted Austin of stealing my song. Where I went when I thought Austin stole a guitar from Sonic Boom, but he'd only gone to get it autographed by Bruno Mars. Imagine if someone other than me had seen him. Imagine if a bystander saw that he'd taken it. He'd risked going to jail for me.

It was in that bedroom, where Austin watched my failing fundraiser, then he'd snuck out to help me. In that room, Austin was beaten, and nearly killed by his father. It was in that room, where I'd speant most of my time when I'd gone mute. In that room, on that bed, I'd had sex with Austin, and gotten pregnant with his child. That's what lead me to where I am now. staring at the door, and letting these memories flood my mind.

I take a deep breath, then lay a hand on the knob of the closed door. I wrap my fingers around it, then turn.

The door opens with ease, as it always does, and I go into the room. It looks exactly as it did the last time I was in here, when I was getting dressed for the trial.

That was on March 8th.

It seems like a life time ago.

Except today is March 9th.

I look over at the bed, to see Austin, sprawled on top of the covers. Asleep.

I sit on the bed, take the covers, and lay them on top of Austin.

I kneal down, and kiss Austin's forehead, "Im so sorry." I whisper.

I stand on my good leg, and am about to grab my crutches, when I feel a hand grab mine.

I turn my hed to see Austin, awake, propped up on his elbows, my hand in his.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." Austin says.

**Ha! That's it for this chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow if I can.**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) As you can see, Austin and Ally both feel extremley guilty about the fight they got in. How will it settle?**

**2.) What decisions will be made about the baby?**

**3.) How will everyone (Trish, Dez, Lester, Penny, Mike, and anyone else you can think of) react to...all of this?**

**4.) What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have internet on my phone again! Yay! You know what that means. I can tell you last chapter's guesses!**

**So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) As you can see, Austin and Ally both feel extremley guilty about the fight they got in. How will it settle?**

**2.) What decisions will be made about the baby?**

**3.) How will everyone (Trish, Dez, Lester, Penny, Mike, and anyone else you can think of) react to...all of this?**

**4.) What will happen next?**

**I saw "Couples and Careers" on youtube, and let's just say, I am not pleased. For those of you who dont know, I wont spoil it. Those of you who DO know what Im talking about, do you agree with me? Dont worry, in the episode "Tunes and Trials", Auslly returns!**

**Now some of you guys have been complaining that my chapters arent long enough. I think this chapter will fix that.**

**I dont own anything except for this story in which I am currently writing and the concept that goes along with it. Other than that, I own nothing. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I hop over to the door and close it. Then I hop back over to the bed next to Austin.

"Ally, Im so sorry. I completley over reacted and I was stupid and I thought I would lose you and-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay." I say, "This is just as much my fault as it is yours." I say.

"Well, I promise, I wont ever hurt you like that again. Guilt was eating me from the inside out." Austin says.

"Yeah, me too. I wont ever make you this miserable again." I say.

No one's POV

That's not true.

Ally's POV

Austin looks into my eyes. I can tell that there are tears pricking behind his, "I dont know what I'd do if I lost you." He says.

No one's POV

Yes he does.

Austin's POV

"I dont get it." Ally says.

"Dont get what?" I ask.

"This. Us. You. I dont get _you._ I mean, you say that you'd die for me."

"Because I would."

"You tell me you love me."

"Because I do."

"You tell me Im beautiful."

"Because you are."

"You're not getting it, Austin."Ally says, "I _know _you'd die for me. I _know _you love me. I _know _you think Im beautiful, but for so long, I've told myself the exact opposite...you made love to me, and for so long I've told myself that that would never happen because I am to fat and ugly and worthless. Now, Im pregnant with your child, and you're telling me how much you missed me, how miserable you've benn withouth me, and it's only been a day. I've been miserable too, but that's because you're perfect."

"No Im not."

"But that's _why _you're perfect!" Ally says, "You're perfect because you're not perfect and you're okay with that! I've lived in a world of self-loathing for so long. I died and was a hollow shell of myself, but you bring me back to life. I dotn understand it! How could someone as amazing as you love someone as worthless as me?!"

"Allyson, stop it!" I exclaim, "You are my everything. You've given me things no one else can...do you know what I told Dez when I first realized that I liked you?" I aks.

"No." Ally says.

"We were in the practice room, Dez and I. You'd been out with Elliot, and I was bumbed about it, but I wouldnt admit it. Dez knew that I was bumbed and suggested that I liked you. At first, I thought he was nuts, you know, tipical Dez." I say,"So then, Dez had me tell him all of the things I like about you. I remember what I said. I'd said, _'I like writing songs with her, I like that I can talk to her about anythign, I like her smile, and the way she laughs. Oh, nad I like it when we're playing piano, and my hand accidentlally touches hers. I get this awesome feeling that...not one, not even Kira...Oh man. I-I like Ally.'_"

Ally looks at me in shock.

"Dont you see?" I ask, "I've loved you since the begining. It just took me a year and a half to realize it."

"But you deserve so much better than me!" Ally says.

"Are you kidding me? I dont know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I sure as heck am glad I did it. And I dont wanna ever fight, I dont wanna ever lose you again." I say.

By this time, we're _both _crying. Manly, right?

"Allyson, I love you. For all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you have yet to be. I love you." I say. I lay a hand on her stomach, "I love you and our little miracle."

A few more tears streem down Ally's cheeks, "Oh, I love you too."

We kiss for the first time in what seems like a million years. We lay down on the bed, and come apart. Ally is pressed against my chest as I hold her close to me. Our tears have now subsided.

"So," Ally says, "does this mean we're keeping the baby?"

"Yes." I say without hesetation.

"What are we going to do? I mean, there's so much that we have to talk about."

"I know. But you know what? Let's not worry about that right now. I can tell you're tired, so am I. I couldnt sleep without you next to me."

"Neither could I." Ally says.

"Then rest. We'll talk about everything that we need to talk about later on."

Ally nods.

I stroke Ally's hair a few times and she falls asleep in my arms, like she used to do.

I softly kiss Ally's forhead, and smile to myself.

I have my Ally back.

Years later, Austin's POV

Yep. I had my Ally back.

For now.

Current Ally's POV

I wake up in Austin's arms, both of his hands on my stomach, as if he's trying to protect the baby, which for all I know, he very well may be. I smile to myself and sigh in bliss. Austin and I arent fighting anymore and we're keeping the baby.

I turn to see Austin, wide awake and smiling.

"Why are you so smiley?" I ask.

"Just 'cause." Austin says. He kisses my forehead, "God, you're beautiful."

I smile, but then let it fade, "Alright. Enough putting it off. We really need to talk about this whole baby thing."

"_We've _already talked. It's my Mom who wants us to talk with her." Austin says.

"Then Trish and Dez...and _my _parents...and Jimmy...Oh."

I sit up and Austin stands. I take his hand and hel helps me up. I wrap my arms around Austin's neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. For a while, we just stand there in the embrace, not wanting to leave eachother's arms. Feeling eachother's heartbeat. Heck, we're so close, we can _hear _eachother's heartbeat.

"God, I missed you." Austin says, breaking the silence.

"I missed you too. I could stay in your arms forever."

"And I would let you." Austin says.

Austin picks me up bridal style, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

We open the door and Austin _carries _me downstairs.

"You know, I could've gotten down here just as easily on my crutches." I say.

"Well yeah, but what's the fun in that?" Austin asks.

"I know," I say, smirking, "but Im wearing a skirt, and once your mom sees us-"

"Okay I get your point." Austin says, cutting me off. He sets me down on the couch and sits next to me.

Mimi comes out of the kitchen, "Oh, kids, you're awake."

"How'd you know we were asleep?" Austin asks.

"I could hear your snoring from down here, Austin. I dont know how you sleep next to him every night, Ally." Mimi says.

Both mine and Austin's faces turn bright red.

"Im making cookies!" Mimi says.

*DING*

"Oh! They're done! Wait here, kids." Mimi says. She returns to the kitchen.

"Is it me, or is she _always _in the kitchen?" I ask.

"I know, right?" Austin says.

Mimi comes out of the kitchen,"Okay, we'll let those cool off a bit. Now," Mimi says, sitting down,"have you guys decided?"

Austin and I nod,"We're keeping it." Austin confirms.

Austin's POV

"We're keeping it." I confirm.

Mom sighs out of relief, "*sigh* Thank God! I've had to go through much trial and hospital paperwork, I dont think I'd be able to do adoption paperwork too!"

Ally and I give her a weird look.

"I mean...Really?" Mom asks, "That's a very mature, and responsible decision. Im very proud of you."

I nod sarcastically, "Nice save, Mom."

Mom rolls her eyes, "Nevertheless, we still have some big decisions to make. Let's start with school."

"Well, Ally's duedate is probably going to be in like, late November, early December, so I guess, finish _this _school year, and then..."I trail off.

"We would...probably have to drop out." Ally finishes.

Mom twitches, "'Kay." she sasy, trying to stay calm, "When are you telling everyone else, and the media?"

"Well, we can tell Trish and Dez tomorrow at school, and Ally will probably need an excuse from gym...again." Austin says.

"Oh, that's right, today's Monday, isnt it? *Gasp* We're missing school!" Ally exclaims, "But besides, we have excuses from gym already, with us being...well...broken." she says, gesturing to the cast on my arm and her leg.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Okay, so back to telling people." Mom says, "Ally, your mom is coming back for the trial, but it would most-likley be best to tell her before hand. You can call of email her. That is, if they can _get _calls and emails in the North Pole. It would _also _probably be a good idea to tell Lester before the trial...and Austin," Mom says, "Your father deserves to know."

My eyes widen, "What?!"

"He's going to find out. Whether it be TV or news paper or-"

"Yeah, Mom, 'cause people still read news paper." I say sarcastically.

"Austin, I am serious. Mike could find out from a magazine, he _could _find out from a newspaper, or TV, heck, for all er konw, he could find out from another inmate!" Mom says, "It would crush him if he _found out _that his son was engaged and having a baby at seventeen. Even Texas went to go visit him and tell him about him and Sierra. It wouldnt hurt him as bad if you told him yourself, than it would if he found out through the media. If he found out through media, it would really hurt him."

"Yeah, well he really hurt me." I say.

Ally lays a hand on mine. Mom changes the subject.

"Okay, now, what about music?"

Ally and I perk up. This thought hasnt occured to us yet, though it probably should have.

"Um...I'll have to talk to Jimmy about that..." I say, "But Im sure it'll be okay. Lots of musicians have kids."

"But not all of them are seventeen." Mom objects.

There's a pause.

"Well...if Jimmy says...you know...it just wouldnt work out, and if it means that I'd get to be with Ally and the baby, and you know...help out...then I'll quit music." I say.

There's a pause.

"Okay, moving on." Mom says.

Ally and I return our attention to Mom.

"Austin, remembe when you turned fifteen, and your father and I had a talk with you about responsibility?" Mom asks.

"You mean that really boring lecture you made me sit through instead of throwing me a party for my birthday? Yep. I remember that pretty well." I say.

Mom gives me "the look".

I perk up, "I mean, uh...You mean that awesome, totally cool talk about responsibili-no, I cant. I-It was horrible." I say.

"Anyway." Mom says, "Remember the deal we made?"

"Yes, that I do remember, and Mom, I swear, that deal will stay in tact. I couldnt sleep much last night, so I was up all night looking at places online." I say.

"Wait a minute, what deal? And what places?" Ally asks.

"Okay, so, really boring, really long story short," I say," When I turned fifteen, I made a deal with my parents I'd be more of a responsible adult, yada yada yada. Then, part of that deal, was that when I turn 18, I'd move out, and take matters into my own hands. I turn 18 in August, and I stayed up all night last night looking at places and coming up with a plan."

"So, let's hear it." Mom says.

"Okay. I would've had this earlier, but all of my attention has been on Ally and her saftey and the trial and all that stuff. And speaking of the trial, it's almost a guarentee that your dad will be found innocent. When your dad is out of prison, and your mom is home too, I think that _you _should go home for a few months. Your parents are probably dying to be with you after all that's happend, and Im sure that you're dying to be with them again. We'll keep going to school, and if it's alright with Jimmy, we'll keep up with music. We'll get to be normal teenagers for a while. Well, as normal as _we _can get. " I say, "Then, I promise, by the time I turn 18, I will have a place for us to live, where we can raise this child. Now, as for us getting married, we can fit that in somewhere. Im sure that Trish will be thrilled about helping us plan before we even ask her."

"Yeah, not so sure if that's a _good _thing." Ally says.

"And we'll start a life." I continue, "And I promise, I'll be there for you, Ally, even if it menas I have to stop music and get a real job-"

"Okay stop." Ally says. She turns to face me, "You. Are Austin. Monica. Moon. You. Will not. Get a 'real job'." Ally says, making finger quotes on real job, "You will continue to do music as you do now. Even if I have to force Jimmy Starr myself. I cannot see you anywhere else, except on stage, with a microphone in hand, while and audience of thousands cheers your name. We will make sure that you stay in the music biz, because I do NOT wanna see you get a 'real job'." Ally says, making finger quotes again.

I raise an eyebrow, "Quick question. How for along are you?"

"Couple weeks. Why?" Ally asks.

"When do your hormones start kicking in?" I ask.

"Not for a few months, babe. That was just the crazy talking." Ally says.

* * *

Mimi's POV

_Knock knock knock_

Austin and Ally are upstairs, so I answer the door. There stand Trish and Dez.

"Mimi!" Dez exclaims.

"We heard about the car accident. Are they okay?" Trish asks.

"Oh yes, they're both just fine. They're upstairs, come on in." I say.

Trish and Dez walk in and go upstairs.

"This should be good." I say to myself.

* * *

Ally's POV

_Knock knock knock knock. Knock knock. Knock._

Austin and I both know it's Dez who knocked. "Come in!"

Dez and Trish walk in, "Oh God, look at you guys!" Trish exclaims.

"We're okay." I say.

Dez closes the door and they sit next to Austin and I on the bed, "Spill." They say in unicon.

Austin and I give eachother nervous looks.

"Well, we were on our way to the trial, and someone who was texting hit us." Austin says.

"And at the hospital..." I say, "things happend."

"What things?" Dez asks.

Austin takes my hand in his. The hand with the ring on it.

Trish and Dez see this.

"Yeah, we know." Trish says. "About you guys being engaged."

"You do?" I ask.

"We found the ring in Austin's jacket pocket a while before you guys' anniversery." Dez says.

"Oh, yeah, um...some things happend on our anniversery too. Aside from the engagment." Austin says.

"What things?" Trish asks.

Austin and I look at eachother, again, nervously, then back at Trish and Dez.

"Well, let's just say, at the hospital yesterday...I found some stuff out. Stuff that Ally knew, but I didnt." Austin says.

"And that would be..." Dez says.

"Um..." I say, "*cough* Im pregnant *cough* *cough*."

Trish and Dez look confused. They didnt understand me, "What?" They ask in unicon.

"I said, " I say, "*cough* Im pregnant *cough* *cough*."

Trish and Dez were still unable to understand me.

"Guys," Austin says, "Ally and I have some news. And it's pretty big. Huge, accually."

"Okay, we're all ears." Trish says.

I look down, "I dont know how to put it into words."

"Then I will." Austin says,"Ally and I...are going to have a baby."

Trish and Dez stare at us, dumbfounded, "Huh?" they ask in unicon.

"Im pregnant." Ally says, looking up, "I found outa bit over a week ago. And Austin...how _did _you find out?"

"That British doctor. _'Mr. Moon, I can assure you, both Allyson and your child are going to be just fine.'_" Ausitn says, mocking the doctor's accent, and not doing a very good job at that.

"The point is," I say, "Im pregnant with Austin's baby, and we're going to keep it, no matter the concequences."

Austin's POV

_No matter the concequences._ Those words ring in my head over and over.

"What about you guys getting married?" Dez asks.

"Well, you guys already know that we got engaged on our anniversery...which may or may not be _when _I got pregnant." Ally says.

"Accually, Ally and I were just talking about the wedding. We're going to wait until after the baby is born, but we _will _get married." I say.

"What about school?" Trish asks.

"We'll do this year, move into our own place, and not do senior year." I say.

"What about music? What about Team Austin and all that we've worked on?" Dez asks.

Ally and I once again give eachother nervous looks, then look back at Trish and Dez.

"We havent figured that part out yet." I say.

"But talking to Jimmy is our very next step." Ally says.

"So, if Jimmy is...okay with all of this, then we'll continue on with music like normal?" Dez asks.

"Pretty much, yeah." I say.

"And what if Ally being pregnant so young _is _a problem?" Trish asks.

Ally and I-again-look at eachother nervously.

"Will you two stop doing that and just answer our questions?" Trish asks.

"Well, we're keeping the baby, no matter what. And I am going to be there for Ally and the baby, no matter what. If that's going to be a problem, then..." I trail off.

Ally lays her head on my shoulder,"You've told me more than once that you'd give up your career for me." she says. She lays her hands on her stomach, "Make that us."

I nod,"You guys, look," I say, "No matter what happens, nothing has to change. Nothing has tobe different between us. Im still the same Austin. She's still the same Ally. You're still the same Trish, and Dez, you're...Dez. But just because Ally and I are having a baby, just because our music career...and lives, will be effected by this, doenst mena that our friendship has to be. There can still be a Team Austin. There can still be an us. There will _always _be an us." I say. I wrap my arms around Ally and rest my hands on her stomach, "But not matter what happens, we're happy with our decision on keeping the baby." I kiss Ally's forhead. She nods.

This time, Trish and Dez look at eachother, then at Ally and I, then smile.

"Well, we're happy for you guys." Dez says.

Ally and I smile, "Thanks, guys." Ally says.

We all have one big group hug.

"Oh! Photo op!" Dez exclaims. He pulls out his camera and turns it towards us, the presses the button.

*Click*

Dez looks at his camera,"Perfect!"

"Trish, do you think you could get us an interview? But _not _with Megan. We need somone who's parents have had 'the talk' with them." Ally says.

I nod in agreement.

"I can probably figure something out. OH! When you guys are talking to Jimmy, bring up the idea of a press conference. We'll have one for however Jimmy responds, let the world know everything." Trish says.

"That should work." I say.

Dez looks at his camera again, "Austin, I'll make sure to get you a copy of this so you cna put it with all the others."

"Okay, thanks." I say.

"Oh, I was looking at those yesterday." Ally says, "I saw the picture of us dancing at Trish's quincenteta. That's one of my favorites."

"Yeah. The photographer thought it was sweet taht Austin gave up his performance to dance with Ally, and that you guys looked cute together. Plus, he got payed by the amount of pictures he took, so he took _alot _of pictures." Trish says, "When we got those pictures developed, Austin asked if he could keep that one-"

"Thank you, Trish." I say sarcastically, signaling for Trish to stop talking.

"I think it's sweet." Ally says, kissing my cheek.

"Aawww..."Trish and Dez say in unicon.

"You tow would make quite the romance movie." Dez says.

Trish, Ally and I roll our eyes.

"So, what's going to happen with the trial?" Trish asks.

"There's going to be another trial in two weeks since we couldnt go yesterday." I say.

"So from here on out, things should certainly be...interesting." Ally says.

I tighten my grip around Ally and smile when she says this.

"You guys are going to be great parents." Dez says.

Trish nods in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." I say.

"When do you plan on telling Jimmy? And Lester and Penny?" Trish asks.

"I called Jimmy and we have an appointment with him on Wednesday. We're going ot talk to im in his office. we'll tell him...everything, nad bring up the press conference idea, and see where we stand from there." Ally says.

"That should be interesting." Dez says.

"Then after that, Im probably going to visit my dad in jial. I want him to know before the trial. I'll probably get a hold of my mom before the trial too." Alyl says.

"And Im going to visit my dad in prison and tell him." I say.

Trish and Dez's eyes widen, and I dont blame them. I've said more than once that I never want to see my dad again.

"Yeah, I know." I say, "But it would really hurt him if he found out through the media before he heard it from me." I say.

"I guess that's true." Trish says.

There's a small, awkward silence.

Dez's phone buzzes. He looks at the text, "PHILLIP THE PIG! NOOOOOO!" Dez runs out of the house.

Trish, Ally and I watch him run off.

Trish looks at me," Do I even want to know?"

"Even if you did, I wouldnt have an answer." I say.

"It's Dez. What do you expect?" Ally asks.

**That's a wrap for this one! I think that was a pretty long chapter.**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) What will happen with Jimmy when Austin and Ally tell him?**

**2.) What will happen with telling all the other parents?**

**3.) Look at Austin's plan. How will that work out?**

**4.) What will happen with the trial?**

**Okay, please review because it will make me SO happy! It took me a very long time to write this chapter, so please review! It makes this so much better, and Reviews are my favorite!**

**I am mad! "Couples and Careers" Doesnt premeir until may! How stupid is that? But good news, there is going to be a season 3 baby! Production starts in July, and it will be on TV in October! I read on the thing that there is going to be Auslly, and even a bit of Trez! Yay! I've had kind of a hard time picturing Trez in my head, but it could still be pretty cute! What do you guys think? Also, how am I doing with this story? Im getting lots of good reviews, and I promise you that things are going to get really interesting.**

**Ok well, I have school tomorrow, so Im going to go shower then go to bed, but I'll try to update tomorrow. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while, I've been busy, but I got some spare time!**

**So last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) What will happen with Jimmy when Austin and Ally tell him?**

**2.) What will happen with telling all the other parents?**

**3.) Look at Austin's plan. How will that work out?**

**4.) What will happen at the trial?**

**This chapter isnt going to be as long as the last one-that one was pretty long-but it will still be a pretty decent chapter in my opinion! Hope you guys like it!**

Ally's POV

School has been...interesting. Gym especially. Austin and I had to talk to Miss Morris in pricate before gym started, while everyone else was in the locker room. It's been decided that Austin will be out of gym until his arm is healed and the doctor says he can participate again. I, however, will be out for the rest of the school year on account of my broken leg and pregnancy. By the time my leg is healed, I'll be about two and a half months pregnant, and the school year will be almost over anyways.

Coach Morris is the only other person we've informed of about my pregnancy. We've requested that no one else find out about it until the yet-to-be-schedualed-press conference.

* * *

After school on Wednesday, Austin and I go straight to Starr records. Both Austin and I are nervous, but confident. Hopefully, things will be okay.

Once we get there, we walk-well, Austin walks, Im still on crutches-through the glass double doors and into the lobby of Starr records. We approach the front desk where a blond secretary is typing on a computer.

"Hi, we're here to see Mr. Starr." Austin says.

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asks, without looking up from the computer screen.

"Yes, I called a couple days ago. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." I say.

The secretary presses a button, "Mr. Starr, I've got an Austin Moon and Ally Dawson for you?"

"Send 'em up." Jimmy says from the other line.

Austin nods to the secretary and we go to the elevators.

Austin's POV

I nod to the secretary and Ally and I go to the elevators.

"Hold the elevator!" someone calls.

I turn around to see who it is.

Kira Starr.

I hold the elevator and Kira walks in, "Thanks." she says. The doors close.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" Ally asks.

"My dad owns this place. I have an internship." Kira says, "I hear all about the car accident! Are you guys okay?"

"We're perfectly fine, dont worry." I say, trying to get through an awkward moment.

There's a pause.

Ally puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

With her let hand.

And Kira notices.

"*Gasp*"

"What?" I ask.

"Im sorry, it's just, Ally, that is a _beautiful _ring!" Kira says.

"Oh," Ally says, awkwardly,"Thankyou." She shows Kira the ring.

"Wow. It's gorgeous." Kira sasy, "Where did you get it?"

I step forward, "I gave it to her."

"Oh, really." Kira says, "Well, you did a good job. This thing is beautiful. You're going to make some girl very happy someday. Heck, if I didnt know better, I'd assume that _that _was an engagement ring!" Kira jokes.

"Hehe. Hehe. Yeah..." Ally and I say in unicon.

*DING* The elevator doors open.

"So where are you guys headed?" Kira asks.

"We have an appointment with your dad in his office." I say.

"Oh, Im headed there too. My dad has some files that he wants me to organize. Part of the internship." Kira says.

Ally and I exchange looks and our hearts stop beating when Kira says this.

She's going to hear everything.

Great.

Kira opens the door to Jimmy's office,"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Sweety!" Jimmy sasy, "The files are over there if you want to get started."

"'Kay. Do you want then alphabatized, or color-coded?" Kira asks.

"Hmmm...surprise me." Jimmy says.

Kira nods and walks over to a pile of files and a file cabinent.

"Austin, Ally, have a seat." Jimmy says.

We nod. I close the door and Ally and I sit in front of Jimmy's desk.

"Im willing to assume that you guys are in casts because of the car accident you were in." Jimmy says.

Ally and I nod.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jimmy asks.

Ally's POV

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd help us put together a press conference. We have...some news, that we wouldnt want to give away through Cheetah Beat." I say.

"And will you be telling me this news?" Jimmy asks.

Crap. We were afraid he'd ask that.

Kira pretends to not be listening, but Austin and I both know that she is, but we pretend not to notice.

"Well, it's two things accually." Austin says.

"Thin number one." I say. I glance over at Kira, then return my attention to Jimmy,"Um...Austin has...asked me to marry him..."

Jimmy raises his eyebrows, "Really."

"So it _is _an engagment ring." Kira says. Everyone looks at her, "Im sorry, I didnt mean to eavesdrop, but is that what that ring is for?"

I look at the ring on my hand," Yeah, it is." I say.

"And you kids are how old?" Jimmy asks.

"Seventeen. We're Juniors in Highschool." Austin says.

"So, why get married at such a young age?" Jimmy asks.

"Because," Austin says, "Im in love with Ally, and I cant see myself being with any other girl than her. I want to spend my life with her. I want to _start _a life with her. Ally is the love of my life and I want to be with her for the rest of eternity."

"Aawww..."Kira says. Everyone looks at her. Her face goes bright red and she resumes organizing the files.

Jimmy looks back towards Austin and I and we return our attention to him,"So you two are engaged because you're in love, and not because of," Jimmy glances at my stomach,"something else?"

"We're getting to that." I say,"On the night of our one year anniversery is when Austin proposed to me. After that happend...later that night...yeah."

Jimmy raises an eyebrow,"You lost me."

Austin takes my hand,"We did a bad thing." he says,"Something we shouldnt have. And now, we're paying the concequences. But...it's a pretty good concequence if you ask me."

This makes me smile.

"And is this 'consequence' the second part of this 'news'?" Jimmy asks.

We nod. Austin speaks,"Look, what Im trying to say is-"

"Im pregnant." I blurt out, cutting Austin off.

"What?" Jimmy and Kira ask in unicon.

Everyone looks at Kira, but at this point Im not sure she cares that we know shes listening. Austin, Jimmy, and I return our attention to eachother.

"We got engaged before hand, intentionally. This sorta just...happend." Austin says.

Jimmy doesnt look too pleased.

"Mr. Starr, look," Austin says,"I know we're just kids. I dont know much about this kind of reasponsibility, but I'll learn. Ally and I both will. She is carrying _my _child. We will not adopt and I most certainly will not let Ally abort, not that she wants to anyways. We're going to do this, no matter how it affects our friendships or families or...careers. We're going to do this, no matter the consequences." I think about my nightmare when I say that part,"Ally and I are in this together. I mean, I dont see myself getting any Dad of the year award anytime soon, but I still want to be there. For Ally, and for my son or daughter, which ever one it is. She's not far enough along for us to know yet." Austin says.

No one's POV

Though in the back of his head, he knew.

Austin's POV

"How far along are you?" Jimmy asks Ally.

"Only two or three weeks." Ally responds.

"Well, Austin, you are signed to Starr records on a contract that says by law, I cannot do anything to jeopordize your career here, but even if I could, I wouldnt. You two are kids, and you made a mistake. People make mistakes sometimes. However," Jimmy says, "This mistake impiticular will get you some pretty bad publicity."

"So be it." I say.

"Alright then. I'll see what I can do about the press conference. I can understand why you wouldnt want to interview with Cheetah Beat." Jimmy says.

"Thankyou, Mr. Starr. Trish can help you organize it, and Dez can get lots of papparazzi and news stations to come." Ally says.

"Sounds good." Jimmy says," And Kira?"

Kira looks up from the files.

"Not a word about any of this to anyone until after the press conference." Jimmy says.

"Yes, Daddy." Kira says.

**That's a wrap for this chapter! Tell me watcha think?**

**Things to guess for this chapter,**

**1.) Did you expect Kira? Im willing to bet that lots of you did and lots of you didnt.**

**2.) How did you like Jimmy's reaction? Did it go how you hoped it would?**

**3.) How do you think that this press conference is going to go over?**

**4.) How are all the other parents going to react to...all of this?**

**5.) What about the trial? What's going to happen with that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I saw Evil Dead last night. It was freaky! If you dont like blood, I wouldnt recomend it.**

**So anyways, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Did you expect Kira? Im willing to bet that some of you did and some of you didnt.**

**2.) How did you like Jimmy's reaction? Did it go how you hoped it would?**

**3.) How do you think the press conference is going to go over?**

**4.) How are all the other parents going to react to...this?**

Austin's POV

March 22nd. The day of the do-over trial. We are taking a limo this time since my car was more or less destroyed in the crash.

Ally has been staring at her phone all morning.

"What have you been looking at all morning?" I ask her.

"Stuff." Ally says, scrolling down on her phone.

I look over her shoulder at her phone, "Really, Ally?" I ask. Ally is looking at maternity stuff and baby facts.

"Yes, really! Iv'e found a bunch of stuff and now Im trying to find out when Im going to start showing."

"Ally, we have _months _to figure _everything _out. Try to focus on today; today of all days." I say.

Ally sets down her phone, "*sigh* Yeah, I guess you're right." Ally says. She goes upstairs to get dressed.

I've been dressed for a while, so I sit. I have a flashback of last Saturday.

_Austin's flashback POV_

_One of the officers lead me to the room._

_"Wait here." he said._

_I nod to him and sit on one of the stools. There were a couple other people there too. This place looked so sad and depressing._

_And all too familiar._

**(I dont know what it's like to visit someone in prison, Im just taking what I've seen from Tv and movies.)**

_I hear a voice I recognize._

_"Who's here for me?"_

_"Your son." someone else-who must be the guard-says._

_He sits on the other side of the glass dividing line between us. He gapes at me in shock. We each grab a black phone and I begin to speak, "Hi, Dad."_

_"Son." My dad says in shock, with the slightest hint of anger,"What are you doing here?"_

_"Mom said I should come. There's something I need to talk to you about." I say._

_"Oh, um...okay. Im all ears." Dad says._

_"Okay, well...um..." I trail off,"OKay Im jsut going to come out and say it...I proposed to Ally."_

_Dad blinks," What?"_

_"I asked Ally to marry me, and she said yes."_

_"Huh...and when did _this _happen?"_

_"On our one year anniversery. And speaking of our anniversery, some...other things happend."_

_"What other things?" Dad asks, not sounding too happy._

_I pause, pondering on how I should word this. Finally, I say,"I got Ally pregnant."_

_His eyes widen,"Austin Monica Moon!"_

_The guard comes up behind my dad,"What's the problem here?"_

_"I'll tell you what the problem is! I have the most idiotice, irreasponsible son that a man could ever ask for! He is engaged and got a seventeen yer old girl pregnant, when he himself is only seventeen! I tell you, Austin, you've done some dumb stuff in the past, but this is unforgivable!"_

_"Who said I was apologizing?!" I ask._

_The guard hand cuffs D-Mike and starts to pull him away._

_"It's because of you Im in here! It's becase of you Im like this and I HATE you for that!"_

_"Yeah, well I hate you too!" I exclaim._

_Mike drops the phone and the guard drags him away._

_All eyes were on me, and for the first time, I felt very uncomfortable being the center of attention._

_Do you know what it's like to have your own father tell you to your face that he hates you? If you do, I feel bad for you, because it hurts._

* * *

Current time, Ally's POV

I decide on a white, knee high dress with a black belt going across it, and a black cover up over it. I leave my glasses on and my hair straight. I put on the charm bracelett that Austin got me for Christmas, the other charm bracelett witha golden microphone on it that my dad gave me. I put on my treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me for my anniversery, and my engagement ring...man, he gives me a lot of jewelry, doesnt he? I remember when he gave me the necklace, it was in a black box, and I thought he was proposing. Then we considered ourselves engaged that night when I was in the hospital, and then he proposed to me for real a while later. We certainly have interesting ways of showing our affection, dont we?

I hop downstairs on my good leg. Austin has been dressed and ready for a while, but I was too "busy" on my phone to notice.

Mimi walks out; she's coming with us this time,"Alright, kids, let's go! The limo is waiting!"

Austin and I nod and follow Mimi outside to the limo. Austin helps me get in and Mimi gets in on the other side. Austin gets in, and we're on our way to the trial.

The ride has a comfortable silence, but I keep my hand in Austin's the entire time. Im very frightend of what is going to happen at the trial today. I cant wait for all of this maddness to finally be over.

The limo approaches the courthouse. Austin and Mimi get out, then Austin helps me out with my crutches. Lots of papparazzi and news cameras were there, waiting for us. The lights of the cameras are so bright that I have to squint. Austin keeps a hand on the small of my back and leads me to the building.

One of the papparazzi shouts,"Miss Dawson! What's that ring on your hand?!"

"Ignore them." Austin tells me.

"Ya think?" I ask, sarcastically.

We go into the building and see my mother talking to our new lawyer, Greg. Things with the last lawyer didnt go so well so we got a new one.

Mom spots us and rushes over.

"Ally!"

"Mom!" I exclaim. We hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Mom says.

"I missed you too." I say.

We come apart,"Austin, Mimi, thank you both so much for taking care of my little girl while all of this chaos has been going on."

"It was no trouble, really." Mimi says.

Austin's POV

"It was no trouble, really." Mom says.

"Well, still, thank you. You too, Austin. I know this must've been hard for you too, but I knew I could trust you. I odnt think I could ask for my daughter to have a better boyfriend than you." Penny says.

Boyfriend? Doesnt she mean fiance? And why is Penny telling me how much she "trusts" me when I got her daughter pregnant. Maybe she's just taking it _really _well.

I put an arm around Ally,"It was nothing, really. I'd do anything for Ally." I kiss the top of her head.

"*sigh* But just think. After today, things go back to normal." Penny says.

Okay now I know something's up. Mom and I look at Penny like she's crazy. Ally is pregnant. There is a baby inside of her. We've got to get a bit more of a plan going. Things will be the furthest thing from "normal"! You'd think that Penny would've said something about it, unless...

Ally's face goes bright red.

"Well, I'd better go finish up with Greg, our lawyer. I'll see you in a bit." Penny says. She hugs Ally and kisses her cheek,"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom." Ally says.

Penny walks back over to Greg and they resume talking.

"Well _that _was interesting." Mom says.

"Yeah..." Ally says.

"Ally?" I ask.

"Yeah?..."

"You didnt tell your mom, did you?"

"Nope..."

**Ha! An interesting ending there, isnt it?**

**So, things to guess.**

**1.) Telling Mike didnt go so well, did it. What about telling Lester?**

**2.) How is telling Penny going to go under?**

**3.) Remember the press conference? How will that go under?**

**Im watching Tangled! I love this movie! It's so cute! AUSLLY FOREVA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to update. I've got a really busy schedual up my sleeve. For example, I have acting class tomorrow. I should be able to update, but Im not promising anything. I left you all at an interesting ending there, didnt I? I hope you guys like this, because latley, I've gotten quite a bit of hate male threw PMs. Not my brightest hour. So pretty pretty please, send me some good reviews to make me happy! Some time soon, I would like to hit tripple diget reviews! So spread the word to all of your friends to start reading my story and review!**

**Alright, so last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Telling Mike didnt go so well, did it. What about telling Lester?**

**2.) How is telling Penny going to go under?**

**3.) Remember the press conference? How will that go under?**

Ally's POV

"How could you not have told your mom?!" Austin asks.

"I tried, but she never responded!" I say,"*sigh* I'll fix this."

I go over to my Mom, who's just finishing up with Greg, our new lawyer. "Mom?"

Mom turns around to face me,"Yes?"

"Do you think I could talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure." Mom says.

We walk into the women's restroom, which besides us, is empty. I lock the door and face my mother.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Mom asks.

"Mine and Austin's current situation." I say.

Mom nods, signaling for me to go on.

I try to figure out how to word this, then say,"Okay, well, um...Exhibit A." I say, showing my mom the engagment ring.

"*gasp*"

"Or should I say, _'Exhibit E'_." I say.

"Austin asked you to marry him?"

I smile and nod.

"Oh, Ally, that's amazing!" Mom says, hugging me.

"Thanks, Mom. That's the best reaction to Exhibit A so far." I say.

"How did it happen?" Mom asks.

"Well...we agreed to someday be married when i was in the hospital for, uh, *cough* suicide, and we called it being engaged. But he proposed to me for real on our one year anniversery."

"Oh, that's so romantic!...Aside from the hospital part." Mom says.

"Im glad you think so." I say,"Okay, now that Iv'e gotten that out of the way...about two weeeks after our one year anniversery, is when I discovered..." I lower my hands to my stomach ,"Exhibit B"

There's a pause, and Mom looks slightly confused. Then she comes to the realization,"Oh, Ally."

"Are you mad?"

"No, not at all. Just disappointed. I know that you and Austin are in love, and that you had gotten engaged when it happend, but I still dont think that sex was the right choice for kids your age."

"I know."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes. Austin and I have a while plan set up. Austin and I will talk to you and Dad and Mimi about all of this, but for now, let's focus on the trial." I say. I unlock the door and we walk out.

We go into the courtroom. I sit next to Austin and Mimi and my Mom sits next to me.

"Fixed it." I say to Austin. I intertwine my fingers with his.

A few moments later, the trial begins.

I dont pay attention for the most part (even though this trial is for crimes against _me)_ because the minute I see Riley, I have to turn away. And the minute I see my dad, I have a flashback of last Saturday.

_Flashback_

_I sit with a big glass window in front of me._

_The guard shows up with my dad and he sits down. The guard walks away. Dad very quickly grabs the phone, eager to talk with me, "Ally!"_

_"Hi daddy." I say, tears alfready streeming down my face._

_"Oh, Ally-cat, I've missed you so much! I heard all about the car accident on the news. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, Dad, Im fine. Dont worry." I say, "Look, Dad. I dont want to talk about the trial until it comes, but I _do _need to talk to you."_

_"Okay. Anything."_

_"Okay, Dad, I have some news...and its big. Life changing._

_"What is it?" Dad asks._

_"Well, there's two tings. Both are good, but one is both good and bad. Which do you want to hear first?"_

_"I would love to hear something good." Dad says._

_"Well...it's good for me, but Im not sure how well _you're_ going to react to it..."_

_"Im listening." Dad says._

_"Okay," I say ,"Well to make a...um...long story short...Austin and I are getting married."_

_Dad blinks._

_"He go on one knee, gave me a ring, the whole schpeel." I say._

_"Really." Dad states._

_"Yeah. He proposed on our one year anniverssery. So not too long ago. Then, about two weeks after our anniversery, I discovered the second thing that I need to talk to you about."_

_"Okay." Dad says._

_"Okay. The last thing I told you was big; this is huge. Um...Austin and I are having a baby." I say._

_Dad's eyes widen, "You are?"_

_I nod, "We're keeping it, and are very happy."_

_There's a pause, "You're happy." Lester states, "If you're happy with keeping it, then that's all that matters."_

* * *

Ally's current POV

**(I dont know how trials really go Im just gonna wing it from what I've seen in TV and movies)**

"I'd like to as Lester's daughter, and victim of these crimes, Ms. Allyson Dawson, to come to the stand." Greg, my lawyer says.

I nod and make my way to the stand.

"While Allyson makes her way up here, I would just like to clairify that she is not on cruthces because of anything relate to the crimes performed against her. She was recently in a car accidnet that resulted in injury." Greg says. He follows me, takes my crutches, and I hop up to the stand.

The judge speaks, "Ms. Dawson, do you swear to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, your honor." I say.

"Alright, Ms. Dawson. As victim of these crimes, could you please tell us what happend? Start from the begining."

I nod. "It all started when I was around six or seven years old. My mom, Penny, had gotten a big promotion at work, and began to travel the world with research expeditions. It was really great that she got to do that, but when my dd had to go on buisness trips, there was no one to watch me. I was still a kid, so I wasnt old enough to be left alone. My Uncle, Riley Dawson, volunteered to keep me while both of my parents were away. Riely wasnt then, nor is he now married. HE doesnt have any kids either. He was lonley, and I think _that's _what lead him to start drinking alchohal. He drank without my parents knowing, and got drunk while I was at his house. He would beat me and molest me. He, like many others before him, told me that if I told anyone what he was doing to me, that he would kill me. I believed him, and I still believe that if he wanted to he could, so I kept my mouth. Then, one day, Lester, my dad, took me to Riley's house. The second my dad left, Riley started beating me; telling me I was ugly and worthless, and that I deserved to be treated the way he was treating me. Then, my dad walked back into the house because he'd forgotten something, nad saw everything. My dad called the police and they arrested Riley. There was a trial, but I broke down crying and couldtn do it. But trust me when i say this, right now, I am trying my hardest not to burst into tears...So, nearly ten years later, I was still afraid of Riely, even though he'd been in prison for all of those years. I went to visit Riely in prison because i was ready to not be afraid of him anymore." I glance over at Riley, who had a small, evil smile on his face at the mention of me being afraid of him, "I wanted to conquer my fears by facing them, so I went to see him. When I went to see him however, he kept threatening me and saying that the minute he got out of prison, he'd find me nad hurt me. He said that he didnt want to kill me though, because he wanted me to live through the fear and pain. I didnt know when Riley was going to be released from prison, but if I'd known that he'd be released only a short while after I'd gone to see him, I never would have done it. About a week later after his release, Riley came back to get his revenge on my dad and me. He came at me with a gun."

"Yes, and we posess that gun as evidence." Greg says. One of the police men holds up the hand gun in a plastic bad, "The gun has finger prints on it. Finger prints that belong to Riley Dawson, but alsot that belong to _you _Allyson. Care to explain?"

"Yes, I was getting to that." I say, "Riley attacked me at Sonic Boom, the music store I work at. He pressed the gun to my back and pushed me upstairs to my practice room, because it's sound proof. He put the gun down, and I picked it up, _threatening _to use it if he didnt let me go. Then he started laughing, saying that the gun wasnt even loaded, and he was right. I checked and there were no bullets. So I hit Riley with the butt of the gun and tried to run away, but Riley caught me before I could. I fell to the ground and scrambled for my phone, and pressed number one on speed dial, which is my boyfriend, Austin."

"And we have a recording of that phone call." Greg says.

Phone call recording:

Austin's voice: Hello?

Ally's voice: AUSTIN, HELP ME!

Austin's voice: Ally? What's going on?

Ally's voice: Riley, he-*smacking sound*

Riley's voice: Listen, kid. I dont know where you are, but you'd better stay there, if you know what's good for ya. *crashing sound*

The line goes dead.

Ally's POV

"Riley threw my phone against the wall and it broke." I say.

Another police man holdsup a plastic bag full of my old phone remains.

"He then told me to take my shirt off, but I refused. HE kicked me in the ribs and I screamed. I called for my dad for help, since he was working sownstairs. Riley shourted at me to take my clothes off. He himself took his shirt off and yanked my clothes off until I was in my underwear. I screamed for my dad to help me. My dad came up to the practice room and saw everything that Riley was doing to me. Once the police came, they arrested Riely, but since my dad was in the room, he was considered a suspect and they arrested him too. I found a blanket, covered myself up and hid in the corner, tramatized by what happend. Austin, my boyfriend, found me and comforted me. The police found me and took to to the hospital. Riley broke my arm and I was in a cast for a while. My mom was in another country, since my dad was arrested and we needed money, so I didnt have anywhere else to go. So I've been staying with my boyfriend and his mom for all this time. I was so tramatized by what happend however, that for a little while, I went mute. Didnt say a word about anything to anyone. I couldnt show my face in front of Riley without breaking down again, so when _that _trial came along, I didnt go. That was when my dad was found guilty for a crime that he did not commit. After I found out he was guilty, I started to speak again. I tried to kill myself that night though, but it didnt work."

There's a pause.

"Could you...could you tell us what happend next?" Greg asks.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." I say, coming out of my trance,"Riley was a free man, and found out where I was staying. He threatned to kill people I cared about if I didnt do what he said. People like Austin. My other friends, Patricia and Dezmond. I knew, and still to this day know, that he has the ability to do so. So I did exactly ask he said. He'd told me once again to meet him at Sonic Boom where I work, at 7 in the morning. I sent a text to Austin's phone, telling him to call 911. He was still asleep at the time, so he didnt get it right away. Anyways, I went to Sonic boom and once again, Riley threatend me with a gun. At first, I didnt believe the threats because last time, the gun wasnt loaded. So to prove to me that the gun was indeed loaded, Riely shot the ceiling. Sure enough, the gun was loaded. By then, he'd stripped me down to only my underwear. Some people outside heard the gunshot and screamed. Riely dregged my upstairs to the sound proof practice room by my bra strap. Once we got up there and Riely shut the door, hte sound of sirens filled the air, and I knew that Austin had gotten the text I sent him. Riley had thought that _I _had called the police, and shot me in my left shin. I dont remember much after that, because I went into shock. I was on crutches for a while, and Riley had been arrested. There was a trial on March 8th, but like Greg said, I was in a car accident that day and I was in the hospital...and here we are now."

There'a a pause.

"Is that all?" Greg asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Thankyou, Ms. Dawson. You may be seated."

I nod. Greg helps me down from the stand and hands me my crutches. I murmur a small thankyou to Greg and he nods.

I am halfway back to my seat, all eyes on me, when I pause and turn around to face the jury, "And by saying what I've just said, I hope that you all know, that Lester Dawson...my father is an innocent man."

"Thankyou, Ms. Dawson." Greg says.

I nod, turn around, and head back to my seat; a million tears streeming down my face.

"The gun that was used to shoot Allyson, is a differnet gun than the one of the previous attack. We posses that gun, and the bullet used to shoot Allyson." Greg says.

The police men hold up plastc bags up, but I shutter and look away before I can see what's in them. Austin wraps his arms around me and Mom lays a hand on my knee.

* * *

Lots of people get a chance to speak. My mom and Dad each speak. Austin tells about what he saw. What, with the bullet wound, and the text message; me going mute, staying at his house, when he found me after the first attack. Mimi went up and answered a few simple questions asked by Greg. Even Riley got a chance to speak on his own behalf, but the sotry he told was completley made up.

After what seems like hours-which maybe it has been-the jury comes to a decision.

"It has been decided." The judge says,"Riley Dawson, I here by sentence you to life in prison for your crimes against Allyson Dawson. Lester Dawson is innocent!" The judge pounds the gavle.

I stand, grab my crutches and-Im not even sure if Im allowed tobe doing this-go to my dad as fast as I can on crutches. My dad stands too. Finally, i drop teh crutches, _hop _to my dad, and when I reach him I jump into his arms.

Riley is taken away by the police.

No one's POV

Oh, yay! A happy ending! The innocent are innocent; the guilty are guilty. The boy and the girl are engaged and having a baby. Everything and everyone is happy.

So I guess this means, happy ending right?

Yeah...

Nope.

**Haha! Dont worry, this isnt the end! We still have LOTS more to go!**

**1.) So, the whole prison schpeel is over. What did you guys think of all of this and the trial?**

**2.) So now all of the parents know about the baby and the engagment. Your thoughts?**

**3.) Look at the very last "No one's POV" there...your thoughts?**

**4.) This next one is simple. What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, this is EXTREMLEY IMPORTANT! I want you all to check out the newest Auslly facebook page that I made myself! It's called "Auslly fanfictions". Basically, what it is, is I will be posting my own stories, stories that I recomend you read, and the lastest gossip on our favorite couple! But I need likes! I just now made this page so if you could, please check it out and like me! Spread the word to your friends about it too! It would make me very happy and it would totally motivate me to update more! And I know that you all want that! So please, please, pretty pretty please with cheese, check out "Auslly fanfictions" and like it!**

**Sorry this isnt an update, i'll try to update soon but It may be a while! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update. Im watching Austin and Ally right now! Unfortunatley, it's not an Auslly episode. :(**

**So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) So, the whole prison schpeel is over. What did you guys think of all of this and the trial?**

**2.) So now all of the parents know about the baby and the engagement. Your thoughts?**

**3.) Look at teh ver last "No one's POV" there...your thoughts?**

**4.) This last one is simple. What will happen next?**

No one's POV

Austin, Ally, Mimi, Penny, and Lester were in the practice room. Austin and Ally were telling their parents about their plans.

"I've already found a few places that have plenty of room nad that we can afford." Austin says.

"We're going to look at one of them next week." Ally says.

"But in the mean time, I think it would be good for Ally to go home with you." Austin tells Lester and Penny,"I know that you all have been dying to see eachother, and it would give Ally a chance to be a normal teenager for a little while." Austin says.

"Then, when Austin turns 18 in August, we'll have a place to live, and raise the baby. After the baby is born, we'll start making wedding plans." Ally says.

"And we'll get married; start a life." Austin says.

"And what if something like, a tour comes up?" Lester asks.

Austin and Ally give eachother a nervous look, then look back at their parents,"We've talked about that, Austin nad I." Ally says,"Hopefully, Trish and Jimmy wont book us a tour for a while. They've already told us that they wont do anything too far away until _after _the baby is _at least _four months old...but after that, if Austin goes somewhere long distance, I'll stay behind and watch the baby until he or she is old enough to come with us, which wont be for a few years. Austin tried to convince me otherwise, that he'd stay, but I wont let him throw away his career for us." Ally says.

"All of this, nad a bunch more will be released to teh media at the press conference tomorrow. AFter that, we can focus on Ally moving back in with you guys until August." Austin says to Penny and Lester.

* * *

Austin's POV

That night, Ally and I held eachother close in sleep. Our nights are now limited, since Ally will be moving back in with her parents in a few days. We speant as much time with eachother as we could before that day comes. Ally tells me everyday that Im her everything. Her love. Her protector. Her soul purpose for being on this earth. There isnt a single thing in history that we wouldnt do for eachother, because we are so in love with eachother. Ally loves me and our baby, and I love her and our baby. Our little miracle inside of her. Im am a bit frightend still, but I dont care. Right now, Ally and this baby mean the world to me. They _are _my world. I can already seee it. Me and Ally walking along the beach with our little boy or gilr. We've already started thinking of names. We like Amber, Avery, and Ashley for a girl. We like Aaron, Ashton, and Alex for a boy. Ally and I will start looking at houses and apartments. A place to raise our son or daughter. All I want is for Ally and my chiled to be happy. I will give them happiness. I think about the future as I hold _my own _soul purpose, for being on this earht in my arms. The girl who changed my life in more ways than one.

Ally's POV

That night, Austin and I held eachother close in sleep. Our nights are now limited, since I will be moving back in with my parents in a few days. We speant as much time with eachother as we could before that day comes. Austin is my everythign. My love. My protector. My soul purpose for being on this earth. There isnt a single thing in history that we wouldnt do for eachother, because we are so in love with eachother. I love Austin and our baby, and Austin loves us too. Our little miracle inside of me. *sigh of bliss*

* * *

Austin's POV

I wake up and look at the thing of beauty laying next to me. I tighten my grip on her and pull her closer to me, careful not to wake her up. I think this is as close as we can get. My arms are around her waist, her arms are around my neck, our legs are intertwined...only this time we're fully dressed.

I wish we could just...stay here forever.

Ally's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Good morning, Love." I whisper. I kiss the top of her head.

"Morning." Ally sighs,"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. Long enough to just...look at how beautiful you are. You know you smile in your sleep?"

"I do now." Ally says

I sigh and lay flat on my back, "*sigh* I wish we could just lay in bed and cuddle all day. Not have to worry about school or music or press conferences. Just lay here in eachother's arms and not move."

"One can only dream." Ally says.

I lay on my side again so Im facing Ally. Ally faces me as well. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her close to me, then kiss her. Slow, and passionatley. Nothin can take down our love for eachother. We come apart, and stare into eachother's eyes, dumbfounded.

* * *

No one's POV

"Hi, Im Nicole Kellerman, reproting live at the Austin Moon, Ally Dawson press conference in Miami, Florida. Austin nad his gilrfriend/music partner, Ally Dawson, are hosting this press conference because they are going to be revealing some shocking news that they are now ready to announce. No one knows just what this news is. A tour? Another album? Or is it somethign with the young couple's relationship? We still have yet to know. Papparazzi and news stations from all over the world were invited by the Team Austin Director, Dez Fisher. Dez too, is filming this press conference and is going to put it on the Austin Moon webiste. So whatever it is that Austin and Ally have to say, it will be world wide like that! *snaps fingers* Oh look! Here they are now!"

* * *

A few minutes earlier still No one's POV

Dez gets his camera and faces it towards himself, "Hey guys! Im sure you all already know this, but Im Dez, Austin Moon's director and best friend! Right now, I am at a press conference that Austin and _Ally _will be speaking at. They have somethign to tell the world, and trust me, it is going to BLOW your mind! Oh, look, here they come now!"

Dez turns the camera towards the moment's center of attention. Trish opens the doors and leads Austin and Ally to the podum at the front of the room with several microphones attatched to it. Once there, Trish is the first to speak.

"Hi, IM Paticia De LaRosa, and I manage Team Austin. I'd like to thank you all for coming to this press conference. A lot has been going on with us, and we know you have lots of questions. So here's how this is going to work. You can continue to take pictures of video or whatever is is that you do impiticular. Austin and Ally are going to come up, say what they need to say, and you can ask all your dumb questions afterword. Good? Good. austin and Ally every body!" Trish says. Austin nad Ally approach the podum.

Ally's POV

Austin and I approach the podium.

"Thankyou, Trish." Austin says, sarcastically.

"So, first of all, thankyou all for coming here." I say, "Now, to get things started, I'd like you all to know, that we shouldnt have to worry about Riley Dawson anymore. He was sentenced to life in prison at the trial last week."

"Now, for the _real _news." Austin says,"As many of you Ausllies out there know, Ally and I recently celebrated our one year anniversery. On our one year anniversery...I asked Ally to marry me."

The camera flashes go wild. Reporters speak into their TV cameras, and I show off my ring.

When the cameras die down, I continue,"That's not the only thing that happend on our anniversery. I dont wish to go inot detail, but long story short, about two weeks after our anniversery, I found out that...Im expecting."

It takes them a second to understand what I mean. Some of them do, and murmur to their neigbors what I meant. The camera flashes become chaodic. Reporters exclaim things into their TV cameras such as,

"Unbelieveable!"

"Woah!"

"Amazing!"

"What?!"

Austin nad I give eachother a nervous look. I purse my lips, then speak again, "We will now take questions."

Pandamonium.

We pick on someone and a woman who appears to be in her late twenties steps up. She has a news camera behind her, so we assume that she's a news reporter.

"Bella Jennings. Chicago Channel 9 news. This question is for both of you, are you planning on keeping this baby, even though you are both only seventeen?"

"Yes, yes we are. And we're very happy with saying that." Austin says.

I then spot a young girl, "Megan?!"

She stands.

"Megan Simms. Cheetha Beat. But you already know that." she clicks her camera and it flahses,"My question is, how is this engaement and becoming parenst at such a young age going to affect your carreers as musicians?"

I whisper to Austin, "I think that's the most mature question she's ever asked us."

Austin nods in agreement, then speaks, "Well, IM going to keep recording at Starr records, doing concerts, etc. Tehn, when Ally gets far along into the pregnancy-she's only about a month along now-I'll take a break so that i can be at home with Ally and the baby, unitl the baby is around 3 or 4 months old. Then we'll go back to work. This baby is not at all going to ruin or hurt our careers, neither is theengagement. I accually proposed to Ally before anything...intimate...happend between us. All of this, just makes our adventure a little bigger." Austin says.

This makes me smile.

The cameras flash more.

We're not even close to being done.

* * *

A week later,Austin's POV

The conference had been on Tv, magazines, websites, newspapers, you name it.

Today is the day I've been dreading, but I know that it's for the best, and that this will be good for Ally.

Ally zips up her duffle bag of clothes and other stuff, puts it over her shoulder,and stands.

"Come on." I say.

We tkae hands and go downstairs. I heljp Ally with her crutches. We approach Lester and Penny, who are waiting.

"I'll take those." Lester says, tkaing Ally's two duffle bags.

Ally and I look at eachother, then at our parents.

"We'll give you kids a minute." Mom says. She follows Penny and Lester our the door.

As soon as the door is closed, I land in and kiss Ally. We come apart and hug tight. Ally sniffles.

"Hey," I say,"dont be sad. Okay, we're still gonna see eachother every single day. And when summer comes, it's going to be me and you, all day, everyday."

Ally nods and lets a few more tears fall. I wipe the tears away and kiss her forhead.

"Well, I...better not keep my parents waiting." Ally says. Seh walks over to the door, grabs the door knob, but doenst twist it yet,"I love you." she says.

I give her a sad smile, "I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

My smile grows,"You know it."

Ally smiles too and walks out the door.

Once she's gone, a certain song pops into my head. I start to sing it to myself as I walk back upstairs to my room.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was prayin that you and me_

_Might end up together_

_It's like wishin' for rain_

_As I stand in the desert_

_But Im holdin' you_

_Closer than most_

_'Cause you are my heaven_

* * *

No one's POV

Neither Austin or Ally slept very well that night. They'd have to once agian get used to sleeping alonge.

Austin, however, would _never _get used to...

_This._

* * *

_Austin's dream POV_

_She falls to the ground. Herlegs bukcle underneath her. I rush to my phone and call 911. I ride with her in the ambulance._

_"Please, Ally, dont go! If you die, I die. If you die, Im next!" I cry._

_We arrive at the hospital. They lay her in bed and hook her up to a bunch of wires._

_Finally, we're alone. As I watch her "sleep."_

_Her wedding ring is on her left hand, her engagement ring on her right hand._

_"Ally," I say through tears, "I love you."_

_She doesnt respond._

_As I expected, unfotunatley._

_I take Ally's hand. Just as I think I MIGHT have felt her squeeze my hand in hers, the line goes flat._

_The scene changes. Im dressed up. Everyone around me is. I walk towards the front of the room. Towards the box. Towards the coffin._

_Towards her._

_Everyone gives me simpathetic looks through tears. i feel my own tears roll down my face, and Im surprised that my vision isnt blurred._

_I reach her. She looks so skinny, as she had when she was alive. Seh looked like a skelaton with a layer of sking over it. Her hair has lost its shine, and it lays flat on her shoulders._

_She doesnt look like Ally._

_So how come she is?_

_I look at her in the coffin. Her diamond rings, one on each hand, sparkle, like her eyes used to._

_The scene changes. I watch the coffin being lowerd into the ground, next to another grave with a tombstone labled,_

_"Anthony M. Moon_

_Nov. 23 2014-Jan. 1 2018"_

_Ally's tombstone reads,_

_"Allyson M. Moon_

_Sept. 17 1996-Jan. 7 2018"_

_Someone lays a hand on my shoulder._

_"Hey, man," Dez says, through tears,"It'll be okay."_

_I turn to face Dez, "First Anthony, and now Ally." I say, "Things are NOT going to be okay." I say._

_Im breathing heavily. Dez waits for my to calm down._

_"Look, Dez, you're my best friend, right? You'd do anything for me, right?"_

_"Of course, Austin. You name it." Dez says._

_"I need you to remember something."_

_"Remember what?"_

_"Well...Ally is buried on the right side of Anthony, right?"_

_Dez looks over at the graves. Ally is on the right side of Anthony," Yeah."_

_"I want to be on the left."_

_"What?" Dez asks._

_"Just remember that. I want to be on the left side of my son."_

_"Um...okay." Dez says._

_"*sigh* Thanks Dez." I say. He gives me our classic bro hug, "I love you like a brother, man. Remember that too, okay?"_

_"Totally. I love you too, man." Dez says. He pats my back and we come apart._

_Oh Dez._

_So oblivious._

_The scene changes. i walk into the cememtary with a boquet of yellow daisies. I kneel down next to the tow tombstones._

_"Hey, kiddo." I say, putting two of the diasies on teh smallest tombstone with the name "Anthony " on it._

_"Hi, Ally." I say, laying the rest of the flowers on her grave._

_"I've already gotten a will written out. Most of my thigns are going to my Mom, or Texas and Sierra and Kayla. My instruments will go to Trish and Dez, though Trish will probably sell most of it." I chuckle. "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that. I've gotta go, but I'll see you guys in a few hours, okay?"_

_I get into my car._

_The scene changes. I walk into a room. i sit on a chair. A man ists behind the glass across from me._

_Mike Moon._

_"Hello, son."_

_"Hi, Dad." I say._

_"It's been a while."_

_"Yeah. It has."_

_"I heard. Anthony and Ally." Dad says._

_Im willing to call him "Dad" again._

_"Yeah. Anthony's funeral was the sicth, and Ally overdosed the day after that. Her funeral was yesterday."_

_"Im so sorry." Dad says._

_"Dad I...I came here to say goodbye."_

_"Goodbye? What do you mean?"_

_"Well...Im going to do what you told me to do the last time you beat me however many years ago. Im going to lay there...and die."_

_Dad's eyes widen," What?!"_

_"Well, with you being in prison and all, you wouldnt be able to come to my funeral, so I figured, it'd only be fair for you to get your last goodbye."_

_"Last goodbye? W-what do you mean last goodbye?"_

_"Dad, Im sick enough as it is. It's time for me to go."_

_"What?! Austin, no!"_

_I stand. "Goodbye, Dad. I love you." I turn around and walk away._

_"No! Austin please, I...I love you too, son."_

_The scene changes. I walk into my house. I walk straight into the kitchen and grab the sharpest knife that I can find. I then go into hte bathroom. I turn on the water, and fully dressed, walk into hte burning hot water. I dont care how much it burns. It'll all be over in a matter of minutes. Im in the shower, so that all of the blood will just go down the drain._

_However, I know that if I dont do some talking, and now, Im surely going to hell, literally. I need a clean slate, so that I can be with Ally and Anthony, because I already know where they are._

_"Im sorry." I pray, "For all of my sings. For all of my wrong doings. For all of the people Im going to hurt by doing this. Please, please just bring me home. With Ally and Anthony."_

_I grip the knife tighter._

**(I apologize if I dont get this part quite right)**

_"Now I lay me, down to sleep," I say, repeating my childhood prayer one last time, "I pray the Lord my soul to keep...And if I die before I wake," I say, raising the knife, "I pray the Lord...my sould to take!"_

_Just as the knife is about to touch my flesh, the scene changes. All that is seen, is the shower drain. *thump* The crisp, clear water going down the drain, turns pink. Then red. Then dark red._

_The scene changes. There are three tombstones. The smalles, in the middle._

_The one on the left reads,_

_"Austin M. Moon_

_Aug. 10 1996-Jan. 13 2018"_

_THis was on the left of Anthony's tombstone, just as I had requested of Dez to remember. On the right of Anthony, is Ally._

_The scene changes. You'd expect heaven to be all white, right? Wrong. It's very colorful. There are even some colors that I've never seen before._

_Then, I see her. She looks just how she did before all of the bad things started happening. She wore a long, red dress that goes to her feet, and it flows behind her._

_A toddler follows her. He looks just like he did before his chemo. The toddler wears a simple, purple shirt and jeans._

_When they reahc me, she jumps inot my arms, nad the child hangs on my arm._

_Like old times._

_"We've missed you!" Ally says._

_"Where am I?" I ask._

_The child places sometign in my hand. I kneel down to the child's height, and look down to see what the child has given me._

_My World War Two watch that I got for my seventeenth birthday._

_I look up, to mme the blonde toddler's dark, brown eyes._

_"You're home, Daddy." Anthony says._

* * *

Reality. Austin's POV

My eyes flicker open.

It was slightly differnet this time.

But I havent had it in a while.

**Alrighty! I dont own "A drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope but I am like in love with that song!**

**Okay, I have LOTS for you to guess! Yay!**

**1.) Ally is back home. How will things work out there?**

**2.) What did you think about the press conference?**

**3.) The one that you've been wating for. The nightmare. A.) When Austin wakes up, he says that it was "Slightly different" this time. How so? B.) why do you think that Austin is having this nightmare? If you remember, when Austin had this dream for the first time, Ally was mute and starving herself. Her life was in danger. So...C.) What real life events are starting to unravel in the nightmare?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Im sorry its been such a long time since Ive updated but Ive just been really busy. Im so excited! If you include weekends, I only have 33 days until June 6th, my last day of school! Then it's summer!**

**OKAY OKAY SO NOW I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT! AUSLLY AND RAURA SHIPPERS WILL LOVE THIS! So yesterday before school, I was at the bus stop, and I was talking to my friend-who's fanfiction Pen name is MissWeasley8 you all should check her out-and she mentioned something very interesting to me. She watched an interview with Ross Lynch and they were talking about ONE OF the Auslly kisses-yes there will be more!-and guess what Ross said?! He said that it was a great kiss and that Laura is a really good kisser! Ah! RAURA FEELZ! So anyways, just thought that you all should know about that because OH MY FREAKING GOD! Lol.**

**Alright, if you dont remember, I had you guys guess A LOT last chapter, so I wont be repeating it in this chapter. If youd like to see what I had you guess last chapter, then go look at the last chapter.**

**I dont own Austin and Ally or anyother references used in this story. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

*RING* The final bell of the school day rings. I go to my locker and gather my things. Though before I can respond, a pair of hands are covering my eyes, making the world in front of me go dark.

"Guess who?" The person who the hands belong to asks. Austin.

I laugh and turn around to see him, "Hi!" I say, hugging him like I havent seen him in a million years, even though I say him literaly thirty seconds ago in *Mr. Harnew's class.

"You ready for your first doctor's appointment?" Austin asks when we come apart.

"Yep. Let's roll!" I say.

We go outside and get into Austin's-new, since the last one was destroyed-car, and dorve to the doctor's office. Im still on crutches, and Austin's arm is still in a cast from the crash. And we will be for about another month.

"Im nervous." I say.

"Dont be. You'll be fine." Austin says.

* * *

Austin's POV

We arrive at our destenation. I get out of the car, then go around to help Ally. Her and I both are getting _really _tired of her crutches.

We walk through the doors of the building and approach the front desk. The blonde secretary working there looks up at us, "Hi, can I help you kids?"

Oh great. *Sarcasm.

"Yes, we have an appointment for-"

"Ally Dawson? It took a minute for me to recognize you two. I have your appointment right here. Take a seat, and the doctor will be with you shortly." The secretary says, cutting Ally off.

We nod. We walk over to the waiting area and sit. Both Ally and I are a bit self concious being here. We're the only kids. We're seventeen. Defenatley the youngest ones in here. Even the secretary refered to us as "kids" which we are. Im not sure if people are staring at us _because _of how young we are, or because we are two of the most famous teenagers in the world right now.

Nearby, a man and a woman sit holding hands, talking and smiling.

A man and a woman.

Not a boy and a girl.

I sence Ally's discomfort as well, and put an arm around her. I lay my other hand on her stomach.

"Im excited." I whisper to her, hoping to make her feel better.

And it does. Ally smiles," I am too."

"Allyson?" A voice calls.

"That's us." Ally says.

"No, really?" I ask sarcastically.

Ally rolls her eyes. I get her crutches nad help her up. We walk into the doctor's office. The doctor closes the door and faces us,"Hi, Im Dr. Shelby Ryan. Pleased to meet you." she says.

Ally and I nod to her. I help Ally onto the chair, set her crutches to the side, and stand behind her, taking her hand.

"Now, let's get right down to buisness." Dr. Ryan says,"So Ally, how far along are you."

"Um...five, six weeks." Aly says.

"Oh, so not that far." Dr. Ryan says,"Have you had much morning sickness?"

"I used to, but not much anymore. However when I do, it's really bad." Ally says.

"That's perfectly normal. It's a little early for this, but have you started to get mood swings or odd food cravings?"

"No, not really." Ally says.

"Okay, that's normal too." Dr. Ryan says, "Now, IM going to get a few thigns set up, and you'll be able to hear your baby's heartbeat."

Ally and I nod. I take Ally's hand. Ally gives me a look that reads, _Im scared. _I give her a look that reads, _Dont be._

Ally takes a deep breath as Dr. Ryan approaches.

"Both Ally and I have seen this in TV and movies alot. Ally lifts up her shirt and Dr. Ryan puts that gel stuff on her stomach. It must be cold, because Ally gets goosebumps. Dr. Ryan moves the wand around Ally's stomahc until she finds the right spot. Both mine and Ally's eyes widen when a sudden pulsing sound occurs.

"That's it. That's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Ryan says.

Ally and I smile,"Oh my God." I murmur.

"That's it! That's are baby, Austin!" Ally says, excitedly.

"Your baby seems to be happy and healthy! Your due date should be around...December 1st or so. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes, um...when _are _my hormones going to start going crazy?" Ally asks.

"It's different for every woman. Some dont get very moody or have odd food cravings at all. If you do, however, it usually starts between 3-6 months of your pregnancy." Dr. Ryan says.

Ally nods, "I think that's it."

Dr. Ryan nods. Ally wipes the gel off of her stomach then pulls her shirt back down. She and I fill out a small amount of paper work, then go back to the car. Before we get in though, Ally wraps her arms around my check and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"God, I cant believe we're doing this." Ally sighs.

"Me either." I say.

We come apart, and I kiss her forehead. I open the passenger side doof for Ally. She gets in, then I get in on the other side. We drive to Sonic Boom.

Once we arrive, we get out of the car and walk to Sonic Boom. Once Ally is situated at the counter, I speak,"I gotta head to the studio."

"Okay. Have fun." Ally says. We peck eachother's lips.

"Oh, one more thing." I say,"Our casts will be off by then, and if you arent working that night, I was thinkin' we could go to prom together."

Ally smiles,"Sure, I'd love to."

I smile,"Great. I'll see ya later?"

"Defenatley." Ally beams.

Ally's POV

Austin smiles,"Great. I'll see ya later?"

"Defenatley." I beam.

Austin smiles and walks out of Sonic Boom.

I turn around and see Trish at the top of the stairs.

"Heard. EVERYTHING!" Trish exclaims, running down the stairs,"I'll go get a job at a dress shop!" Trish runs out of Sonic Boom with a smile on her face.

I roll my eyes and resume working the counter.

**Okay! That's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry it was a bit short, but I still think it was a pretty good chapter.**

**So, things to think about.**

**1.) So, what did you think about the doctor's appointment?**

**2.) Austin and Ally are going to prom together! Yay! How will that turn out? That reminds me, I was on twitter last night, and it turns out that Ross has a concert the same night as Laura's prom...how may Raura shippers wanted them to go together? :(**

**3.)Not something to guess, but I want you all to check out my new face book page, "Auslly fanfictions" It's a page for, you guessed it, Auslly fanfictions. But, you'd have to send it a friend request because I dont know how to make a facebook page that you can like, so you have to friend it. I only have like five friends on it, so I would absolutley love it if you'd send me a request! I'd be more than happy to except!**

**4.) Not something to guess-again-but guess what! So, you know how supposedly, Cassiday and Dallas were supposed to return in Season 3 of A&A? Well, I was looking over Twitter last night, and there a quite a few tweets from Aubree Miller about A&A Season 3. Now, those of you who dont know, are probably like "Who's Aubree Miller?" Oh, she's no one, except for THE ACTRESS THAT PLAYS CASSIDY! Should be interesting.**

**5.) This is more of just a simple thing that I have been wondering for a long time. For those of you that dont like spoilers, I WONT say which episodes, but there are some UNBLOCKED Auslly kisses in AT LEAST one other episode in season 2! Lots of you out there read my fanfics, so is there anyone out there who went to a live taping of "Chapters and Choices?" If so, did they ****_really _****kiss in that episode? I have always wondered that...**

**I saw "Couples and Careers"...I am not pleased. Again, I'll be nice, and I wont spoil anything, but all I have to say is...wait for the episode, "Tunes and Trials." However, if you WOULD like some spoilers, such as, when the unblocked Auslly kiss is, or THE PLOT FOR THE SEASON 2 FINALE, BECAUSE I KNOW IT feel free to PM me!**

**I am REALLY close to tripple didget reviews so if you all could PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHEESE, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Im back! I just watched a whole bunch of R5 Tv and now Im like in a really good mood for some reason so now I want to write for you all! Yay! Who else is happy?**

**So, I had a WHOLE LOT of things for you to guess last chapter, so Im not going to repeat it this chapter. However, this is going to be a funny chapter and I hope you like it.**

Ally's POV

Im running around the empty store witha smile on my face. I go us the stairs and back down again then around the counter and back upstairs again. The doctors gave me permission to walk and fun. It feels great not to have those casts on anymore. Austin got his cast off too.

And speaking of Austin, he walks into Sonic Boom and raises an eyebrow. I see him, run down the stairs and stop right in front of him,"Hi."

"Someone's in a happy mood." Austin says.

"Why wouldnt I be? I can walk again!"

"I can see that." Austin says,"So, are you excited for prom? What, with all the dresses and music and dancing?" he asks, mocking me. **(Remember in B&B Ally was talking about prom? That's what Austin is mocking.)**

"Yes, very." I say.

"School is almost over, and then after that, we can start focusing on more important things." Austin says, laying his hands on my stomach.

"When do you think I'm going to start showing?" I ask.

"Probably not for a while." Austin says.

"Do you know when Sierra started to show?"

"She was like, three and a half months, and even then, it was like, barley anything."

"Well, at least I know I'll be able to fit into my prom dress." I say.

* * *

I walk downstairs of my house. I'm wearing a black dress with spagetti straps, a band of rhine stones around my waist, and it flows to the ground. I put my hair in a side braid on my left side. I have black pumps on. Then, I have the charm bracelett Austin gave me for Christmas, the charm bracelett with a golden microphone that my dad gave me on the night I performed at the Jungle Cafe, the necklace Austin gave me for my birthday, and my engagement ring.

_knock knock knock_

I adjust my dress, and answer the door to find Austin in a tux (Looking SO hot)

"Hi!" I beam.

"Hey, beautiful." Ausitn says.

My mom comes down the stairs with a camera,"Oh! You two look so cute together! Lemmie get some pictures!"

My mom snaps multiple pictures of Austin and I before I stop her, "Okay, Mom, seriously? Im blind!" I exclaim.

"Oh, sorry." Mom says.

Austin chuckles, "Here." he says, putting the corsage on my wrist.

"Alright, well have fun! But not too much fun. *mumbles* You're already pregnant." My mom says.

Even though my mom thought we wouldnt hear that last part, we did, and both turn bright red,"Okay, well, let's go. The limo's waiting." Austin says, trying to get through this awkward moment.

I nod and we walk out. We get into the limo and we're on our way.

* * *

We arrive at Marino Highschool and go into the gym where prom is beign held.

We see Trish in a bright blue dress, dancing with her boyfriend, Rodger.

Dez...was dancing with a red-headed girl in a purple dress...and she was _pretty._

"Who's that with Dez?" I ask.

Austin looks over at Dez and his date, "I think that's Diane Willson. She's basically the female version of Dez, but lots crazier."

"Is that even possible?"

"Oh, trust me, you'd be surprised. I wonder what she's doing here. They must've let her out of the asylum. You know, she looks a lot better without a straight jacket."

"Wait, what?"

"Let's go dance." Austin says, changing the subject.

We go to the dance floor. A slow song comes on and we gentally sway back and fourth.

"Since when do you dance so well?" Austin jokes.

"I accually dont know." I say.

"It's because you have the best dancing coach ever."

"Really? When do I get to meet him?" I joke,"Oh come on, Im totally kidding. I remember when we were fifteen and you attempted to teach me to dance and ended up spraining your ankle instead."

"When you say it like that, it makes it sound like _Im _the bad dancer. You're the one who made the amp fall on my foot."

"Yes, I am well aware of this."

"Well, you've certainly gotten better."

I smirk, "I know."

Austin spins me around, dips me, and brings me back up. We're about to kiss, and everythign is perfect until

*CRASH*

"What was that?" I ask.

"I dont know." Austin says.

* * *

Austin's POV

**(I'll just let you imagine what happend after the crash, just keep reading and it will make more sence.)**

We get back into the limo, laughing our heads off. Both of us are coverd in cake, punch, chips, dip, etc.

"Im gonna go out on the limb here, and say that Diane _might _be going back to the wacky shack." I say.

"Ya think?" Ally asks, sarcastically, "I still had fun though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I smile, "Me too." Suddenly, my phone buzzes, "It's Texas! Why is he texting me at this time of night?" I wonder aloud. My question is answered when I look at the text and picture that Texas sent me, "Hey, look." I say, showing Ally the picture.

The text says, _Mckayla Joy Moon is here! _and there was a picture of their baby girl.

"Aawwwww..." Ally says.

"That'll be us pretty soon, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah..." Ally says.

The limo pulls up to Ally's house.

"Well, I'll see you later. I can imagine that you wanna wash the salsa out of your hair."

Ally nods. I give her a quick peck on the lips, "Mmmmm you taste like frosting." Ally says.

"That's what happens when a mentally insane girl throws cake at you." I say.

Ally giggles, "Bye."

"Bye." I say.

Ally gets out of the limo and walks up to her house. It's then, when something hits me.

Mckayla. Would Kayla be short for that?

* * *

A week later, still Austin's POV

"I have a good feeling about today." I tell Ally, as we're driving to our destenation.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think this one may be the one."

"I hope so." Ally says.

We're looking at another house today. We've looked at a couple, but they all had some sort of problem that no one bothered to tell us about and we'd find out about it when we're looking at it. Ally found this house online, and it's pretty close by. We've only seen the outside of it, but it looks nice. I hope it accually is though. We only have so much time.

We pull up at the house and the realiter is already there. We get out of the car and greet him.

"Hey Brody." Ally says.

"Hello Ms. Dawson, Mr. Moon." Brody says. He gestures for us to follow him to the house. We look around the outside area first.

The backyard is a beach.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Ally says, looking at the sun shine over the water.

We turn around and go back up front. Brody unlocks the door and we walk in. Okay, not bad so far. I assume that this would be a living room. It's pretty big, too.

"There's this floor, with one bedroom and a bathroom attached and the kitchen and the laundrey room, then upstairs has two bedrooms and one and a half bathroom, and downstairs is the basement with a half bathroom. The master bedroom upstairs has a walk-in closet, and there would be plenty of room here for your little one." Brody says.

"Can we take a look around?" I ask.

"Sure, feel free to explore." Brody says.

Ally and I nod. We walk into the kitchen. It's pretty big, and Ally loves to cook, so I can tell she's interested. We look around the rest of the house, and it really has no problems! We go downstairs. The basement could be a pretty cool hangout. I can see like, a big flat screen Tv, and a piano in the corner. Then we walk back up to the first floor and look at the bedroom that's there. It's a pretty good size and there's a huge window with a view of the backyard beach. When we get upstairs to the second floor, we go up to the master bedroom and Ally heads straight for the walk-in closet that Brody metioned.

"Woah." Ally says, "I think that my entire wardrobe wouldnt even take up half of this closet."

I roll my eyes. Girls.

Ally and I walk up to the other bedroom and look around. There is a window on either side of the room looking onto the beach.

"You know, I like this place." Ally says.

"I do too." I say.

"I like that there's three bedrooms. You know, incase..." Ally trails off.

I smile and kiss her forehead, "Incase...we'd want more?" I finish for her.

"Mmm hmm." Ally says, nodding.

Though, something tells me that we wont be having anymore after this one.

We take a few last looks around, then walk back downstairs and see Brody, "We like it, but we'll defenatley have to think it over." Ally says.

"Oh, that's no problem kids. Take all the time you need." Brody says.

As we walk out, I cant help but feel like that house looks familiar. Like I've seen it before...

**Okay! So that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) Did you guys understand what happend at prom? If not, basically, Diane went nuts, need I say more? *Retorical.**

**2.) Texas and Sierra have a baby girl! Yay! We will be seeing them again in a further chapter. So, baby Mckayla. Austin was thinking, would Kayla be short for Mckayla? If so, why is the name "Kayla" so important? Look back on further chapters if you dont remember.**

**3.) Austin and Ally are looking for places to live. There are two things to guess reguarding the house. A.) Why did Austin have a "feeling" that this baby would be their only child when Ally said she may want more? B.) Why did the house look familiar to Austin? Both of these have to do with the Kayla thing as well.**

**I hit tripple digets! Thank you all so much! This story isnt any where near done however, so maybe we can hit 200 some time soon?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Im so sorry that you had to wait so long for me to update, but my computer was broken and I had to babysit my brother today while my mom went to a Chicago Cubs game. I would have gone, but I dont like baseball, and The Cubs suck. So I've been watching my brother. Well, he's asleep now (Im the only one who can get him to sleep peacefully, and I take great pride in that) and now I have time to update, and the house to myself! Yay!**

**So, I have a CRAZY story that I absolutley MUST tell you all. So, on July 1st, Im moving to Los Angeles to try and make in in Show biz (who knows, maybe I'll end up on Disney!) but I have to finish the school year first. So, my dad and steptmom are in LA right now, getting things set up for me when I come, and I am currently staying with my mom, whom I've lived with all my life. I havent lived in the same house as my dad in ten years (that's a different story that I dont have time for) so anyways, my dad and steptmom are in LA. So, guess who my SM met, AND had a conversation with last night?...Zendaya. My SM saw and met Zendaya on the street outside my dad's work! My dad works at a tattoo shop and she was right outside! So, when my SM texted me this, I told her to get a picture or her and Zendaya, but Lexi, (my steptmom) said that she didnt want to because the cameras had been following poor Zendaya all day. So I texted back "That's okay, I get it. However, if you see Ross Lynch, and Im not there, I dont care if there are seven camera men behind him, get me a picture!" and Lexi responded "Of course!". She totally gets it. What does she get you ask? She gets the fact that I (and most likely the rest of you) think that Ross Lynch is a TOTAL babe! Am I right?**

**Okay, so I had a mouthfull of stuff for ya'll to guess last chapter, so Im not going to repeat it, however, I WILL tell you this. This chapter...will be interesting.**

**I dont own Austin and Ally, or any other references used in this chapter. Let's go, Ive kept you waiting long enough! :)**

Ally's POV

I think we've found it. A house. _The _house. One that we can afford. One that we can raise our son or daughter in.

Speaking of son or daughter, the altrasound is in a little over a month! Neither Austin or I can wait to find out the gender of our baby. We ahve both agreed that we do indeed want to know the gender.

We've recently video chatted with Austin's brother, Texas, and his wife, Sierra. Sierra gave birth to their little baby girl, McKayla (or Kayla, for short) about a month ago.

Today, is mine and Austin's last day of school, and the last time that we will enter Marino Highschool as students, maybe even at al. We come come back f or Senior year next year. We arent going to graduate...

I am currently three and a half months pregnant. A small-and I mean _small_-but still visible bump is begining to form on my stomach. You can only _really _see it if Im wearing a tight shirt.

The last day fo school is all fun and games...literally. We watch movies, have snacks, etc. It's really fun.

In *Mr. Harnew's class, the movie ended early, so for the last ten minutes of the school year, everyone is aloud to socialize.

"Man, doesnt it seem like yesterday, we walked into this classroom on the first day of school and I still wasnt talking?" I ask.

Trish and Dez shake their heads, "Cant believe it either."

"Dont bring that up." Austin says, in all seriousness.

I turn to face him, "What?"

"You being mute, just...dont bring that up." Austin says.

I nod. I feel kind of bad now. Even though at the time, _I _was the one who was mute because of being tramatized, but that was still a hard time for him too. It was for all of us. Luckily, we're free from Riley now, and thank goodness. I kiss Austin's cheek and sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his other cheek.

"Austin and Ally, sittin' in a tree." A girl in our class, Maya, starts. **(Shout out to Maya Cortes. As you read, you'll see that she is very funny. In real life, Maya is JUST LIKE THIS!)**

"Really, Maya? You're _that _immature?" Trish asks.

"*stamps her foot* Yes! Now let me finish my song!" Maya says.

"We know how it goes." Austin objects.

"Ya dont know ma version." Maya says, smirking and putting her hands on her hips.

"_Your version?_" Austin, Trish, Dez and I all ask together.

"Yep." Maya says. She skips closer to us, and puts her voice in a hushed tone so that *Mr. Harnew wont hear her," Austin and Ally, sittin' in a tree. Doin' somethin' they shouldnt be. Starts with 'S' and ends with 'X' OMG their havin'-"

*RRRIIINNNGGG!*

"Thank God." Austin says. He and I stand.

"Oh, come one. Lighten up a bit. She's pregnant for the love of God, we all know you've done it before, but if I were you, Austin," Maya puts a hand on his shoulder, and whisper-yells, "I would have used protection."

Mine and Austin's faces go red, while Dez high-fives Maya. She sees our faces go red, "Oh, peanut butter fudge you." Maya says,"It's just logic, for God's sake. She's pregnant. We are all well aware that you popped her cherry without using a condom." Maya says.

"Bye Maya." Austin and I say in unicon through out teeth.

"BYE YOU GUYS!" Maya exclaims, waving and jumping up and down. I will never understand her.

**(I have to say this because Maya will kill me if I dont, but Maya's catchphrase is "Peanut butter fudge" which, you will see that I used just a moment ago, so I would like to point out that I do not own that phrase, but it belongs to Maya Cortes. She literally is just like that. She's female Dez, but she's Mexican. And she's one of my best friends.)**

We walk out of the classroom. Trish and Dez start laughing at what happend with Maya. Austin an I both give then, "The look".

"Oh, come on. You guys gotta admit, that was funny." Dez says.

Austin and I slowly smile, then begin to laugh ourselves.

* * *

A _while _later, still Ally's POV

July 16th.

Im up in the practice room, waiting for Austin. Im trying to write-or at least get started on-a new song, but i cant. I just have so much on my mind. I cant concentrate. Today, I have another doctor's appointment. However, this one, wouldnt be like my other ones. This is the altrasound. Today, Austin and I will find out if our baby is a boy or a girl.

I hear foot-steps coming up the stairs, then a knock on the open door. I turn around on the piano bench to see the person that I was expecting to see.

"Hey." Austin says.

"Hey." I say. I stand from the bench, then walk over and hug Austin.

"Less than a month." Ausitn whispers to me, refering to when he and I will once again live together.

We come apart, "Ready to go?" Austin asks.

I nod. I grab my book and my purse and we walk out. As we walk down the stairs, I take a good look around Sonic Boom, cherrishing everything that my eyes take in. For some odd reason, I feel like I wont have it for much longer, and that I shoudl enjoy it while is lasts...Why and I thinking this way? I'll just push it off as early hormones.

No one's POV

Except it isnt.

Austin's POV

We get in my car.

"Ready for this?" I ask Ally.

Ally nods, "Let's go."

I begin to drive. Ally and I both are nervous as heck. Ally is always nervous for her doctor's appointments though. Im nervous for a different reason.

"God, can you believe Im already 17 weeks pregnant?" Ally asks.

"No, I cant. Pretty soon though, we'll all be one big happy family." I lie.

"Yeah..." Ally sighs, blissfully.

We sit in a comfortable slience for the rest of the drive there. Well, we dont talk to _eachother _, but we do sing along when "My confession" by R5 starts to play on the radio. **(I dont own this song but I lovez it!)**

_And I want it so bad_

_You're drivin' me mad_

_It's killin' me more than you know_

_Oh_

_The taste of your lips_

_The curve of your hips_

_I think that Im losin' control_

_Oh_

_I cant help myself_

_You are the mission_

_I admit, it's true_

_You're my obsession_

_I am needin' you_

_It's a condition_

_And I cant get through_

_That's my confession_

_That's my confession_

_That's my confession_

"You know, you look _so _much like Ross Lynch." Ally says.

"Do not."

"Yes you do! If I didnt know better, I'd say you were the same person."

"Good thing you know better." I comment, "Besides, I am _way _hotter than that guy."

"I dont knoooowww..." Ally teases, "Some people would say that _Ross Lynch _is hotter than _you._" Ally says.

"And are you _some people? _Do _you _think Ross Lynch is hotter?"

"*teasingly* III dooonn't knooowwww..."

"Are you having Ross Lynch's baby?"

"...No."

"Then it's settled. Im hotter." Austin says, grinning.

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"We're here." Austin says, parking the car.

We get out and walk hand in hand into the building. We had to go to a different place for the altrasound.

We walk through the glass double doors and walk up to the front desk.

"Hi, I have an appointment under Allyson?" Ally asks.

"Let's see. Allyson...Moon?"

Ally turns bright red,"Yep, that's the one."

I try not to laugh.

"Okay, Mrs. Moon, the doctor will be with you in a moment. You guys can have a seat." The secretary sasy. Ally is already on her way over there.

I put a half-smirk-half-smile on my face and sit next to Ally, "Why hello there, Mrs. Moon."

"Oh, shut up, will ya? You're the one who made the appointment so you put it under Moon." Ally says.

"Because Allyson Moon suits you. Just listen to it. *Dramatically* Allyson Moon."

Ally raises an eyebrow, "You really are stupid sometimes."

"Yep. But it's all more to love!" I say.

"At least you admit it."

"Admit what? That Im loveable?"

"...Sure."

"Moon?" Someone calls.

"Yes?" Ally and I ask in unicon, turning our heads in the direction of the voice. There stands a doctor.

"You must be the famous Austin and Ally." the doctor says.

Ally and I nod. We stand and follow the doctor to a room. When we get in, the doctor closes the door and Ally sits in the chair.

"Im Dr. Kathryn Spores, it's very nice to meet you both." she says, shaking mine and Ally's hands, "Now, I'll get you all set up, and we'll be all ready to go."

Ally and I nod.

Dr. Spores gets the equitpment set up and types some thigns on a key board. It looks complicated.

Dr. Spores walks back over to us, "Alright, ready?"

Ally nods. Ally turns her head and smiles at me as Dr. Spores gets her hooked up. Ally's smile is so pure. So innocent. She doesnt know what I know. She doesnt feel what I feel, and to be honest, I wish that I myself didnt know what I know. I wish I didnt feel what I feel. So why do I?

We hear the heartbeat, and an image appears on the screen. Ally gasps.

"*gasp*"

"Now, altrasounds are correct most of the tiem, but if I were you, I wouldnt buy everythign according to what gender I give you. Altrasounds arent _always _accurate." Dr. Spores says.

Ally and I nod.

"Okay. You're baby is a..."

Im ready for it. All of it. Ready for Dr. Spores to tell us that our baby is a boy. We'll name in anthony. He'll get cancer at a very young age. Ally will start to do drugs. I'll start to drink. The two most important people in this world to me will be taken away from me. I'll see my dad and my friends one last time, (of course, without them knowing) I'll stab myself, and I'll die last. I'll then be with Ally and Anthony forever. Im ready for it. Ready for Anthony.

"Girl."

**Ha! Im not going to give you anything to guesscause im just mean like that! Goodnight! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Raura feelz! So, apparently-and I heard this from my good friend MissWeasley8 shout out to her-Ross offered to go to Laura's prom with her but someone already asked her! Then, some girl was in a resturaunt anf R5 was there so she went over to say hi. When she mentioned that she was a Raura shipper, Ross apparently turned bright red and just looked down at his phone. AND I've seen so many pictures of Ross and Laura holding hands OUTSIDE THE SET OF AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**So, I dont think I had ya'll guess anything cause Im just evil like that. I own no references used in this. Let's go!**

_Previously_

_It was the day of the altrasound. Dr. Spores had everything set up. Austin and Ally were ready to find out the gender of their baby._

_"Now, altrasounds are correct most of teh time, but if I were you, I wouldnt buy everything according to what gender I give you. Altrasounds arent _always _accurate."_

_Austin and Ally nod._

_"Okay now, your baby is a..."_

_Austin was ready for it. Ready for Dr. Spores to tell then that their baby was a boy. They'd name him Anthony. He'd get cancer. Ally would start drugs. Austin would start to drink. The two most important people in this world to Austin would die. He'd see his dad one last time. He'd stab himself, and then Austin and Ally and Anthony would be together forever. Austin was ready for it. Ready for Anthony._

_"Girl."_

* * *

Austin's POV

I come back into reality, "A girl?"

Dr. Spores nods, "But like I said before, these things are wrong _sometimes. _I wouldnt buy everythign with pink and flowers."

Ally and I nod.

* * *

August 10th, Ally's POV

Im frantically putting my things into the last of my several suitcases and boxes. Im around six months pregnant with the baby girl that Austin and I have decided to name Amber. I have a pretty decent sized bump, too.

My mom and Dad walk into my room, "Austin's here." my dad says.

"Need some help?" Mom asks.

Before I can respond, Austin walks in and stands in the doorway, "Hey." he says.

"Hey." I say.

"You ready?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. Mom, Dad, could you..."

They'er already on it before I can finish my sentence. They all grab a couple of boxes and put them in both mine and Austin's cars. I still have my silver camero.

Once everything is loaded up, I turn to my parents, then to Austin.

"I'll meet you there." Austin says, "You know where to go, right?"

I nod. Austin kisses my forehead, then gets in his car and drives off.

I turn to my parents and hug them both, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, honey." Dad says.

"And we wish you the best of luck." Mom says.

I nod and we all come apart, "Well, I uh...better get going."

Mom and Dad nod. I give them a sad smile, then walk to my car. Driving is a bit of a challenge now that I have a bigger bump, but then again, so are a lot of things now...

Mom and Dad wave to me as I drive away from my childhood home.

"On to the next." I say to myself.

The house isnt that far away. It's clsot to both mne and Austin's parents, and it's near Mall of Miami too. The neiborhood is nice, and its near the beach and a park. It really is perfect.

It is these things that I think about as I pull up in front of the house. I see Ausitn walk out the front door to greet me. I get out of my car.

"Hey!" Austin chimes.

"Hi! Happy Birthday!"

"My birthday is half over."

"I know, but I didnt get a chance to say it earlier, so Im saying it now."

Austin laughs and rolls his eyes, "Come on. Let's get started."

I grab one of the boxes, Austin grabs two. We walk inside and most of the furniture is already set up.

"Wow." I say.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Austin asks.

"Yes, very."

We walk upstairs to our bedroom and set the boxes down.

"Let's get the rest of the boxes and stuff first, then we'll unpack all..." Austin trails off as he looks at how much we have to unpack, "Or..._most _of it."

I smile.

* * *

Austin's POV

We were able to get some thigns for the bedroom and living room unpacked, but its getting kind of late now.

"God, Im tired." Ally says.

"I guess it _is _getting kinda late." I say, "Well, before we go to bed, there's one more thing I want to show you." I say. I lead Ally to the bedroom next to ours, which has a white door. I open it, and Ally gasps.

"*Gasp*"

"A little house warming gift from our parents." I say.

Amber's room.

It's orange and white. White carpet, orange walls. White crip, orange blanket. White dresser, orange handles on the drawers. A white and orange stripped rocking chair in the corner. Dougie the Dolphin sits in teh crib on top of the orange blanket, waiting to be cuddled with.

"Oh my..." Ally starts, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She walks in to the room and looks around, "Oh, it's beautiful." Ally says.

I come in, smiling, "We thought you might like it."

"You were in on this?!"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well...it's amazing, but it's _your _birthday. _I _should be the one surprising _you_." I say.

"Well then, " I say seductivley, kissing Ally's neck and making my way up to her jawline, "surprise me."

"Really?" Ally asks, pulling somethign out of her pocket, "cause I was _going _to give you these skillet tickets but I guess-"

"You got tickets to _skillet?"_

"Front row baby!"

"What?! How?!" I ask.

"I have connections."

I raise an eyebrow, "Im not even gonna ask, but who cares, we have Skillet tickets! You're the best."

"Yeah, I try."

"So," I say, grabbing Ally's waist, "how 'bout that other surprise?"

Ally raises and eyebrow, "Do you _really _feel comfortable with invading this baby's personal space with _that _of all things?"

I blink, "Or we could just make out."

Ally ponders this, tehn shrugs and smiles, "Meh. Okay."

We go to our bedroom.

* * *

September 17th, Ally's POV

I wake up with a smile on my face.

"Morning, Birthday Girl." Austin says.

I turn over and look at him, "You remembered."

"Of course I did."

"So what are our plans today?"

"Anything you want." Austin says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's anything you want until 5:30 and then Trish is taking you shopping." Austin says.

I nod. Figures.

"So, what do you want to do?" Austin asks.

"I dont know. I haven't really been feeling myself latley."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I dont know if it's the hormones or what, but latley I've just been feeling like a different person." I say. I suddenly feel my eyes darken and I lick my lips, "But maybe that isnt such a bad thing."

"What?"

* * *

So after our half-hour long make-out session...we go downstairs to the living room. We put in a movie and have breakfast which-for the first time in a long time-isnt pancakes. We have amlets which-this surprised me A LOT-Austin made and they were AMAZING! Men that can cook AND that look good. One of the hottest things EVER!

"Since when do you cook?" I ask.

"Im full of surprises."

"Well I knew that, but I didnt know you had this many!" I exclaim.

Austin smiles. This has been a good day so far, but Austin's been acting a bit weird...

* * *

I look up at Austin, who has his arm around me while we're watching "The Princess Diaries" and Austin is still awake, "What is up with you today?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"First, the AMAZING make-out session in the bedroom this morning, then the AMAZING breakfast that you made _without _burning the house down, then, we watch 'The Princess Diaries' movies without you falling asleep."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, who are you and what have you done with my fiance?"

"Im _Austin _and I _am _your fiance. Im just trying to make your special day special." Austin chuckles.

I smile and nod.

* * *

Trish and I walk through the doors of the house with A LOT of bags.

"Trish, Im only going to be pregnant for a couple more months. I really didnt need _this much clothes._"

"Oh, I know...I just needed to distract you for a bit."

I raise an eyebrow,"From what? My sanity?" I ask, walking upstairs with my many bags.

Trish follows me, "Nope."

"What then?" I ask.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out."

"Us?"

"Meaning me, and someone else who isnt you." Trish says.

"Okay then..."

Trish starts going through my bags, "Oh!" she suddenly exclaims, holding up a gray, strappless ankle-high dress with a black cover up over it, "Put these on."

"Okay..."I say. Trish walks out of the room to give me some privacy.

I come out wearing the outfit that Trish picked out, "Trish, waht's this all about?...Wait a minute, where's Austin?"

"Again, for us to know, and you to find out."

Im even more confused.

"Now, lemmie do your hair!" Trish exclaims.

* * *

Trish put my hair in a side braid and I put on black flats.

"Now, let's go!" Trish says.

"Go where?" I ask.

"The beach. AKA, your backyard." Trish says. She opens the door and I walk out. What I see shocks me.

"*Gasp*"

There is a path lined with candles. On the left and right were lit candles.

"Well, go on." Trish urges.

I start to walk, candles on either side of me. Once the cnadles reach the sand, they're replaced with rose petals on either side of me.

Then, I see him.

"What?!" I exclaim, confused.

"Well hello to you too." Austin says.

"Im sorry, Im just very confused."

"Well, dont be."

"Why have you been doing all of this special stuff all day?"

"Um, because its your birthday." Austin says.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Then what _do _you mean?"

"You've been acting weird all day." I say.

"Well...the truth is...Im trying to make up for last year."

"What do you mean?"

"On your last birthday, you'd gone mute, you'd just gone through all of that Riely stuff, it wasnt thebest birthday in the world. Plus, this is our last birthday with just the two of us. Next year we'll have someone else with us." Austin says, "But since last year wasnt so great, and since this is the only 18th birthday your ever going to have, so I want this birthday to be the best one you've ever had."

"Aawww..."

"Yeah, Im a nice guy." Austin jokes, "Care to dance?" He presses a button on a stereo that Im just now noticing is there.

I wrap my arms around Austin's neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I smile the whole time. Im incredibly moved by how Austin went through so much to make me happy. How he does it _all the time_. How all he wants is for me to be happy.

And I am.

**Okay, so this was a bit fluffy, but I still think it was cute! **

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) It's accually _thing _to guess since this chapter was just kinda fluffy. What will happen next?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I have no homework so I get to update early! Yay! This chapter should be...interesting. I saw the promo for "Solos and Stray Kitties" and it is SO not what the website said it was, so I apologize if I gave you a spoiler for that episode and it doesnt quite add up to what the promo was. "Spas and Spices" was...interesting. But not the best episode of A&A ever.**

**I have a feeling that ya'll will be pleased with this chapter. Why? You'll have to read to find out.**

Austin's POV

Today is Halloween. We invited Trish and Dez over for a horror movie marathon. Normally, Ally thought horror movies we boring, but her mood swings made her not act like herself, so she accually wanted to have this marathon. In fact, _she's _the one who suggested it.

_knock knock knock_

I go to the door and look through the peek whole first. We arent answering to trick-or-treaters because we really dont need fan-girls on our front step. I see Trish and Dez and sigh in relief. I answer the door.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Hey." Trish and Dez say in unicon.

I let them in as Ally walks out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hi Trish! Hey Dez!" she says.

We sit and I put in "Evil Dead". **(I dont own that movie, and I dont believe its on DVD just yet, but this is fanFICTION so I think its okay. This movie is creepy. If you dont like Demons, I suggest you dont watch it. IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT BUT YOU HAVNET YET AND YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS, DO NOT READ THIS PART!)**

* * *

Ten minutes later.

All four of us have an eyebrow raised at the Tv.

"Well, this is certainly _interesting _and uh...unique."Dez says.

"You can say that again." Ally says.

"Well, this is certainly _interesting _and uh...unique." Dez repeats.

* * *

About an hour later.

"Is she..." Trish starts.

"Uh huh." I say, nodding.

One of the characters **(I believe it was Natalie) **had just been bitten by a demon on her arm and was cutting off her own arm so that the "poison" wouldnt spread.

All four of us have our faces scrunched up in disgust.

Two of the other characters **(I forget their names) **walk in on the girl just as she finishes cutting her arm off.

_"I had to do it." _she says as her severd arm falls to the ground, _"I feel much better now." _

"Eww!" Ally exclaims.

There were quite a few moments when we all jumped as something popped out enexpectedly. Well, all of us except Ally.

"Please. You have to listen to the music. If the music gets really suspenceful, or there's no music at all, you know that something's about to-"and in that exact moment, a demon came out of the ground like a zombie (in the movie of course) and Ally jumps and yelps because she wasnt paying attention.

"Yeah...listen to the music." Ally says, breathing heavily.

"For a second, I thought that might've _scared _the kid out of her." Trish mumbles to Dez. He nods in agreement.

We pay attention to the movie again, then we all wince, "Ssssssss Ooooooooooh!" We all say in unicon.

In the movie, a car fell on top of a girl's arm **(I believe Mia) **and she's currently trying to get it our from under the car because it's raining blood and a demon is crawling towards her.

"Wait. I thought it only started raining blood if they captured _five _souls. The demons only have four." Ally says.

"Well, they had Mia at one point, but then she got back to normal. But maybe since they _had _her, she counts as the fifth soul even though they dont have it anymore." Dez suggests.

"That's stupid." Trish says.

"Sshhh! Watch!" I say.

The girl who's arm was trapped under the car, Mia, was ripping her arm in half by trying to pull it out from under the car. Finally, her arm rips in half. The top half of her arm-like her shoulder-was still attached to her, the other half was still under the car.

"Ewww." Ally says.

"No;awesome!" I say.

"Listen to her badmouth this demon thing!" Trish says.

_"I've had enough of this sh*t." _Mia says to the demon in front of her. She grabs a chainsaw and puts in through the demon's head.

"Ewww!" Trish and Ally say in unicon.

The demon lays down and begins to dink into the ground.

_"Yeah...go back to h**l, b***h."_

"Good for her." Dez says. Trish, Ally and I give him a weird look, then return our attention to the movie, which is almost over.

It stops raining blood, and light shines down over Mia, telling her that everythign will be okay now. Then, the "Evil Dead" logo appears on the screen, and it fades to black.

"That's it? That's how it ends?" Ally asks.

"Apparently." Trish says.

"It wasnt that bad. Not the worst horror movie I've ever seen-it most certainly doenst top Zaliens-but it was still pretty good." Dez says.

"Oh! Zaliens! That's what we should watch next!" I exclaim.

"Ugh." Ally groans. She lays back on the couch, and I can tell that she's now regretting recomending this horror movie marathon. I guess that's just stupid pregnancy hormones for ya.

* * *

About a month later, Ally's POV

November 23rd.

Thanksgiving.

Austin and I speant time with my family yesterday-which was only my parents. We're going over to Mimi's today. Texas, Sierra, and little Kayla were coming as well as a few more of Austin's relatives this year.

I certainly hope that this Thanksgiving will be better than last year. Last year...wasnt so great.

I come downstairs and see Austin, waiting. I walk up to him, and look up at him, "I cant wait 'till I can wear heels again." I say.

Austin chuckles at my abnormal short height, "Ready to go?"

I nod. We walk out of our house and to the car. Austin turns on the radio to a random station, which just so happens to be playing a Christmas song.

"What? They're _already _playing Christmas songs?" Austin wonders aloud.

"It looks that way. Just watch. Tomorrow, our entire neigborhood will be covered in Christmas lights." I say.

"Ugh. Im gonna have to do that eventually." Austin reminds himself.

"Yeah. We'll jsut invite Trish and Dez over and you can all hang up Christmas stuff. I'll try to help, but I'll probably have my hands full with Amber enough as it is." I say, gesturing to my stomach.

"Yeah...any day now, huh?"

"Yeah..." I say.

"Well, dont worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

I smile.

We arrive at Mimi's house. We arent the first, however. Parked in front, was a silver SUV with a Texas lisence plate. I'll bet _that _was a fun drive. Note the sarcasm. I know that it belongs to Texas and Sierra and Kayla. There are a couple other cars too, form all over the place. Austin's family is _really _spread out.

We get out of the car and walk hand in hand up to the house.

_knock knock knock _

A minute later, Mimi opens the door,"Austin! Ally!" she exclaims, hugging us.

"Hi, Mom." Austin says.

"Hello, Mimi." i say.

"Well, dont just stand there, come in!" Mimi chimes.

Austin and I walk in and are greeted by many smilling faces. Lots of them comeover to see Austin, then introduce themselves to me since I've not met many of them. Everyone knows about my pregnancy because it's been broadcasted and put on magazines everywhere. They are all extremley supportive, despite mine and Austin's young age.

Sierra sees us and rushes over.

"Hi, you guys!" She exclaims, hugging us both, "Kayla is with Texas if you wanna go see her."

"Accually, Sierra, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Im seriously due any day and I dont have a clue what Im doing." I say.

"Oh, it's no problem! Ask away." Sierra says. We go to the couch and sit down. Austin wonders off in another directon.

Austin's POV

I walk into the kitchen and find Texas, holding Kayla, talking to Mom.

"Hey!" I say.

"'Sup my brotha?" Texas says. He hands Kayla to Mom and we hug. I seriously havent seen him in forever. When we come apart, Mom gives Kayla back to Texas.

"Oh my goodness, look how big you've gotten!" I exclaim when I see Kayla.

"I know, right?" Texas asks.

Kayla looks just like Sierra. Straight brown hair, olive skin, though her eyes are a mix of Sierra's and Texas'. Sort of a Hazel color.

"How many months?" I ask.

"Six on Monday."

"Wow. So how's fatherhood treating you?" I ask.

"Well...the way I see it...who needs sleep?" Texas jokes...at least I hope it was a joke...

* * *

Ally's POV

"*sigh* Thank you SO much, Sierra. You're a life savor." I say.

"Hey, anything for my furture sister. " Sierra says.

I smile.

Texas and Austin walk up to us, Texas holding a baby in his arms.

"Hey, Ally, would you like to meet out niece?" Austin asks.

"No, I would love to!" I say.

Austin and Texas sit down next to Sierra and I. Texas sits Kayla up on his lap. She's able to sit up on her own now. **(Im not sure if most babies sit on their own at six months because I dont know much about babies, I just know that my little brother is only 1 year old and he was sitting up and six months, so...)**

"Oh my Gosh, she's so big! Was it really that long ago?" I ask.

"Yep. She'll be six months old on Monday." Sierra says.

"Oh, wow." I say.

* * *

As the day went by, Austin and I talked and laughed and ate, though I-surprisingly-didnt eat much. I just didnt really think about it. I slowly get quieter and quieter too, until Im not really sure Im talking that much at all.

"Are you okay?" Austin finally asks.

"Of course. Why wouldnt I be?" I ask.

"Dont lie to me, Ally. I can tell when something is up with you. Are you okay?"

"Well...I dont feel to well...but Im sure it's nothing. Im jsut going to step outside for some frehs air." I say. I walk out on to the patio. I remember coming out here last year with Sierra, and Sierra told me about her past...

Speaking of Sierra, she walks out of the house with Kayla on her hip, "Hey. are you okay?"

"Yeah, just not feelin' so hot." I say.

"Hmmm...define 'not feeling so hot'." Sierra says.

"Well, I have these on and off stomach aches. But they arent like sick stomach aches. More like...period cramps, but in my gut."

"*Gasp*"

"I know. Do you think it may be contractions?" I ask.

Sierra nods.

"And sometimes it's like I-*Gasp*"

"What?!" Sierra asks.

I pause for a moment, trying to comprehend what just happend. Trying to get it to make sence in my head. Finally, I say, "I think my water just broke."

"What?!" Sierra exclaims.

"Go get Austin."

"But what about your-"

"I said go get Austin!"

"Okay, I'll get Austin!" Sierra says, rushing into the house.

* * *

Two hours later, Austin's POV

We have Ally situated in a hospital.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask Ally.

"I've been better." Ally says.

"You'll be okay." I say, kissing Ally's forehead, "I have faith in you."

Dr. Larken walks into the room,"Hello. How are you feeling now ,Ally?"

"I've been better, but Im okay." Ally says.

"She's gotten a lot less vicious since you gave her the drugs." I say.

"Shut up." Ally snaps to me.

Dr. Larken laughs, "That's perfectly fine. Well, I just have to get a few more things set up, and we'll be ready to go."

Dr. Larken walks out, then comes back in with a nurse at her side. They get a few more things put together. Finally, she turns to Ally, "Ready?"

Ally nods, nervously. I kiss her forehead and give her a smile, then take her hand in mine.

Ally starts to push and yell. She squeezes my hand, almost breaking every bone in it. But I pretend not to notice it. I am such a good actor. I whisper soothing things into her ear, "Sshhh...It's okay. Im here. It's okay."

"Sweet, but not helping!" Ally says to me.

"Almsot there." Dr. Larken says.

Ally continues to yell and scream and curse. I try my hardest not to laugh when Ally cusses-because she almost never does it-since she's in so much pain.

"Here comes the head." Dr. Larken says.

Ally yelps and squeezes my hand tighter, making me grit my teeth.

"Okay, Ally, about two more good pushes 'oughta do it. Ready? One, two, three." Dr. Larken says.

Ally pushes, screeching as her face turns bright red.

"Shoulders! One more good push, Ally. Ready? One, two, three."

Ally gives one last push and one last scream, then her cries are replaced by that of another. Ally lays on the bed, then looks back up at the nurse who is holding mine and Ally's baby...boy?

Well...the doctors _did _say that altra souds are inaccurate _sometimes._

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Dr. Larken says.

***Close up on Austin's face and dramatic music plays* Ha! That's it for this chapter! Ha ha ha!**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) So...a boy...your thoughts?**

**2.) I am well aware that some of you were expecting that, but tell me if you did or didnt expect that.**

**3.) I figured out how to make a likeable facebook page for Auslly! It's called "Auslly fanfics" and so far I only have 2 likes. I would love it if you guys would like my page!**

**So, apparently, Riker Lynch reads fanfiction... Riker, if you're reading this, I LOVE YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Im watching ANT farm while Im writing this. This is going to be a really cute chapter in my opinion and I think you guys will enjoy it. This story is really starting to come together, isnt it? But dont worry, there's still a lot more to go.**

**So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) So...a boy...your thoughts?**

**2.) I am well aware that some of you were expecting that, but tell me if you did or didnt expect it.**

**3.) I figured out how to make a likeable facebook page for Auslly! It's called "Auslly fanfics" and so far I only have 2 likes. i wuld love it if you guys would like my page!**

**I dont own any references used in this chapter. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

December 17th.

"A little higher." I say.

Austin grunts and etends his arm, "This is as high as I can go."

"*sigh* Okay, that's fine."

Austin hangs up the lights, "Okay. That's the last of 'em." he says.

"And now," Dez says, holding tow cords. HE plugs them into eachother, and Sonic Boom is lit up with the Christmas lights that Austin and Dez just finished putting up. I stayed down, craddling little baby Anthony Matthew Moon in my arms. Austin hops down from the latter he was standing on.

"We did a good job." Dez says.

"Yeah, thanks so much you guys." I say.

"It was nothing." Austin says. He kisses my cheek, then the top of sleeping Anthony's head.

Trish comes into Sonic Boom on a segway, "Guess who got a job as-Oh! Is he sleeping?" she asks, refering to Anthony

Austin and I nod.

"Oh, okay. *whisper yells* Guess who got a job as a mall cop! I have all of this cool stuff too. A walkie-talkie, pepper spray, a stun-gun-"

"Woah. They trusted _you _with all of that?" I ask.

"Nope. It was all in a storage closet in the locker room, so I borrowed it!" Trish says.

Austin looks down at Anthony in my arms,"Never listen to anythign Auntie Trish tells you." Austin looks over and sees Dez, tangled in Christmas lights, "or Uncle Dez."

"You know, not surprisingly, Im not offended by that." Trish says.

"Me neither." Dez says, completley tangled in lights, "Woah!" Dez says, falling to the ground, taking down almost all of the lights that he and Austin just finished putting up.

"Im on it." Austin says, going over to put the lights back together.

* * *

Months later, Austin's POV

I slowly and quietly walk into Anthony's room, and find him wide awake in his crib.

"Hey there, buddy." I say. I walk over and pick Anthony up from his crib. When he was born, Anthony's eyes were a pale blue color. They are now in the process of darkening to the dark chocolate brown eye color that Ally and I both have. At the moment, they're kind of in the middle. Almost like a hazel color.

I take Anthony downstairs to find Ally making lunch in the kitchen. She hears us and looks behind her.

"Look who's up." I say.

Ally turns around to see me stnading in the doorway, holding Anthony. Ally's face lights up, "Hi, my baby!" Ally exclaims, taking Anthony in her arms.

"Hey, you know what? It's the 27th. We should video chat Texas, Sierra, and Kayla." I say.

"Oh, you're right." Ally says.

We go into the living room and I get the laptop. Ally and I sit on the couch and Ally sets Anthony on her lap. I type and click a few things, then after a minute or so, Texas appears on the computer screen.

"Hey, guys!" He says.

"Hi." Ally and I say in unicon.

Sierra comes in carrying Kayla and sits next to Texas, "Hi, you two!" Sierra says. Kayla points at her computer screen at Ally and I.

"Do you see Uncle Austin and Auntie Ally?" Sierra asks Kayla.

Kayla nods and smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!" Ally says.

"Geez, it's been a year already!" Austin says.

"Speak for yourself. It's already been six months sicne yours came along." Texas says.

"Yeah, that's hard to believe too." Ally says.

"So..."Sierra says, excitedly, "Only another month or so until you guys get married! Are you excited?"

"No, we're absolutley dreading it." Austin says, sarcastically.

Sierra rolls her eyes.

"Ugh. Someone needs a diaper change. Be right back." Ally says, carrying Anthony away.

"Well, Austin, we've come a long way, haven't we?" Texas asks.

"We really have. What, with my music, yoru resturaunt, wives, kids, we've really grown up."

"Yes, but if you and Ally weren't such great parents, you'd probably still be in school."

"Yeah...we would, wouldn't we?"

Texas nods.

Ally comes back with Anthony and sits down, "Hi again. So, is our little flower girl walking yet?"

"Yep. Show 'em, baby." Sierra says. She puts Kayla on the floor and Texas aims the camera at her. Kayla starts to walk around their house.

"Started that last week." Texas says.

"Since it's her birthday, we gave her cake and icecream for the first time this morning. Now, she's really hyper." Sierra says.

"I bet." Austin says.

"Well, we've got to get going, but before we do, Ally, I have a question for you, and it's VERY important." Sierra says.

"What is it?" Ally asks.

"Can you send me a picture of your wedding dress?"

* * *

A month later, Ally's POV

I look at myself in the mirror one last time. Texas appears in the reflection behind me,"Will you stop worrying? You look amazing."

"Like you werent nervous about _your _wedding?"

"Touche."

My dad appears, "Ally, honey, are you ready?"

It takes all of my will power not to put a strand of hair in my mouth.

"Hey," Texas says, "You'll do fien. And just so you know, it'll be a pleasure to call you my sister."

I smile, "Thankyou. Im an only child, so it'll be nice for me too."

Texas smiles and hugs me,"Take care of my little brother."

"I will." I say.

We come apart. I turn to my dad and nod. We walk over,and Trish appears, "Alright. Perfume. Spin around."

I twirl around and Trish sprays perfume on me. Trish inhales, "Mmmm. I like that. Next, lipstick on teeth check. Smile."

I smile.

"You're good. Breath check."

I breathe to Trish.

"Minty! Your hair looks good. Your face looks good. Your dress looks good. You're good!" Trish says. She gives me one last hug, then turns and goes to her spot.

The ushers open the doors, and I can see the entire church. I get even more nervous.

The music starts, and Trish and Dez walk down the isle first. The maid of honor and the best man. Once they get to their spots, Sierra and Texas start to walk. The bridesmaids had on strappless, yellow dresses that flwo to their shins. Texas and Dez have white button-up shirts with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and yeloow ties that match the girls' dresses.

Austin's POV

Next, Kayla starts to walk. She has on a little white dress with yellow flowers on it. She looks at the people watching her, then looks at the basket of flower petals in her hands. She dumps the flower petals out, and puts the basket on her head, making everyone laugh. Sierra walks over from her spot, grabs Kayla, then walks back.

"Hi, Unca Austy!" Kayla says when she and her mother reach the front and she sees me.

I smile at her, then give my attention to the back of the room, as everyone else does. Everyone stands. Ally, linked arms with Lester, begins to walk down the isle. When we look at eachother, all of our nerves go away.

Every last one of them.

Lester unlockes his arm from Ally's.

"Wow...you look...wow." I whisper to her.

Ally smiles, and looks down at her dress. Im in a tux, and look pretty dang sexy in it if I do say so myself.

"You ready for this?" I ask her.

Ally smiles and nods.

**(Im only twelve, so I apologize if I dont nessissarily get the wedding "correct" but I think it's still pretty good)**

Everyone sits, and the minister speaks, "Friends, family, we are gatherd here today, for the marriage of Austin Moon, and Ally Dawson. Who gives this gives this young woman away today?"

"I do." Lester says. He kisses Ally's cheek, "I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Dad." Ally says.

Lester gives her a smile, then I take her hands. Lester steps back and sits next to Penny. As we look out at the people here for us, we see my mom, holding Anthony who Ally and I both agree is starting to look like me, but he defenatley has her nose.

"Austin, repeat after me." the minister says, "I, Austin Moon."

"I, Austin Moon."

"Take you, Allyson Dawson."

"Take you, Ally Dawson." I say, using her prefered name.

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife." I say.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love, and to cherrish."

"To love, and to cherrish."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through sickness and in health."

"And I also promise"

"And I also promise"

"To do the same with our son, Anthony."

"To do the same with our son, Anthony."

"As long as we all shall live."

"As long as we all shall live." I confirm.

**(So, I kinda changed up the end, but it still works!)**

The minister turns to Ally, "Allyson, please repeat after me. I, Allyson Dawson."

"I, Ally Dawson." Ally says, using her prefered name as I had earlier.

"Take you, Ausitn Moon."

"Take you, Austin Moon."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherrish."

"To love and to cherrish."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through sickness and in health."

"And I also promise"

"And I also promise"

"To do the same with our son, Anthony."

"To do the same with our son, Anthony."

"As long as we all shall live."

"As long as we all shall live." Ally confirms.

"May we have the rings?" the minister asks.

Sierra grabs the pillow with the rings on it and hands it to Kayla, "Go give it to 'em." Sierra says to her.

Kayla nods and toddles over to Ally and I, then hands over the pillow. Then she goes back to her spot.

"Austin, do you take Allyson to be your wife?" The minister asks.

" I do." I confirm, putting the ring on Ally's hand.

"Allyson, do you take Austin to be your husband?"

"I do." Ally confirms, putting the ring on my hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon. You may kiss the bride."

Our lips touch; our first kiss as husband and wife.

***sigh* sweet fluff! So, Im sorry if this wasnt the wedding you were all expecting, but it's almost 1am here, so I just kind of wrote it down. Now, for things to guess,**

**1.) Austin and Ally are married now! Yay!...that...that wasnt really something to guess...it was more of just something to say...**

**2.) So, for the next couple of chapters, I will be skipping six months, so the next chapter will be Anthony's 1st birthday, after that he'll be one and a half, then two, and so on. It wont be like that for all of the chapters, but it will be for a couple.**

**3.) Alright, now for the accual thing to guess, what will happen next?**

**4.) If you havent already, please check out my new facebook page, "Auslly fanfics". You'll know it's mine if you see statuses about clarinet golf and gladiator speaking...you'll get it once you see it.**

**Review if your favorite sport is clarinet golf! Review if you speak good gladiator! Review if you liked the chapter! Review just because!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I made you wait a while.**

**So, last chapter, I had you think about,**

**1.) Austin nad Ally are married now! Yay!**

**2.) So, for the next couple of chapters, i will be skipping six months, so this chapter will be Anthony's first birthday, after that he'll be one and a half, then two, and so on. It wont be for the rest of the chapters, but it will be for quite a few. You'll know when it stops.**

**3.) The accual thing to guess was, what will happen next?**

**4.) If you hacent already, please check out my new facebook page that you can accually like, "Auslly fanfics". You'll know its mine if you see statuses about clarinet golf and speaking good gladiator...you'll get it once you see it.**

**I have a choir concert and a Spanish final this week, and either this week or next week, I have a math final, so Im SUPER stressed! Things will be so much better after school lets out. I love how Disney already has "Disney Channel Summer" and I still have two weeks of school left.**

**Oh, and if someone could tell me this in a review, if an author says that their story is "slightly OOC" what does that mean?**

**I hit 150 reviews! Thank you all so much! Let's shoot for 200!**

**Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough. Let's go!**

No one's POV

Austin and Ally woke up to feel to feel the sun hitting their faces. It was a beautiful morning. Today, is a special day, and Austin and Ally are excited for it.

"Good Morning." Ally says. She pecks Austin's lips.

"It is now." Austin says.

They get out of bed and make their way to their son's bedroom. They open the door, and find Anthony standing up in his crib, holding on to the bars.

"Hey, kiddo." Austin says, picking up his son.

"I cant believe my baby is a year old already!" Ally exclaims.

"It _is _pretty hard to believe." Austin says. He kisses the top of Anthony's head.

"God, he looks SO much like you." Ally says.

"He had your nose." Austin objects.

"Okay, but that's like, it." Ally says.

They walk downstairs and start on breakfast. The birthday part for Anthony would start around 1 o'clock, so they had plenty of time to get things ready.

Austin and Ally really were doing a great job as parents. Both of them treated their son as if he were the most preciosu thing in the world, which to them, he was-even though Austin had now COMPLETLEY forgotten about is re-occuring nightmare AND no longer had it; it was a thing of the past. Austin and Ally loved their son with all their heart and souls.

Anthony already had quite a few teeth, adn could stand up, but couldnt quite walk _just _yet. Underline yet. He could say "Mommy" and "Daddy" and he could say "up" when he wanted to be held. He called Dez, "Uncle Dez" but it came out "Unca Des." Trish was too hard for Anthony to say, so he just called her "T".

After eatign breakfast, Ally put on cartoons for Anthony and Austin checked out the website. He'd been back at work for quite a while now, and was doing better than ever. He remembered a couple of years ago, when Ally had been attached by Riely, had gone mute, and Austin had temporarily wuit his music career for her. He'd made quite the come back since then.

Ally was hanging up decorations for Anthony's birthday party, when she thought she heard soemthign behind her. She looked ocer, and Anthony wasnt where he was before. Ally turned around, expecting to see Anthony crawling off somewhere, but no. He was _walking _towards Austin, who was sitting at the computer with his back turned to the events happening behidn him.

"Austin, look behind you!" Ally exclaims, excidedly.

Austin turns around in the c omputer chair and sees his son, walking towards him, "*Gasp* Hey! Look at you!" Austin says, scooping up Anthony and setting him in his lap.

"Your first steps!" Ally says, "I've gotta text Trish!"

"You are such a teenager." Austin chuckles.

"Yes, yes _we _are. We're nineTEEN remember?" Ally asks, pulling out her phone.

Austin rolls his eyes. He sets Anthony down, then types into the computer,

_#BabyMoon isnt a baby anymore! Jst took his 1st stepts AND it's his 1st b-day!_

People from all over were _already _replying to his tweet as soon as he presses send.

"Austin, hun, cna you get him dressed?" Ally asks.

"Sure, Babe." Austin says. He picks up Anthony and takes him upstairs.

* * *

Everyone started coming to Austin and Ally's house at around 1:00, right on time. Everyone was excited. A baby's first birthday party was hardly ever for the baby, because they wouldnt remember it when they got older. The first birthday party was always for the parents and the other relatives. Austin and Ally had asked Dez to record everything that happend today on a camera, and they planned on giving it to Anthony the video on his 18th birthday. **(I got that idea from FRIENDS. I love that show!) **

Dez finds Austin and Ally and presses the "On" button on his camera, "Alright. Parents up first!" Dez says.

"Hey, Kiddo." Austin says.

"Hi, Sweetie! Happy 18th birthday!" Ally says.

"The date _here_ is November 23rd, 2015. Your _first _birthday. You're probably watching this video from a TV that hastn even been invented yet where we are now!" Austin says.

"We're probably going to look a bit different now then we will in seventeen years, os incase you dont recognize us, we're Mom and Dad."

"Come on, Als, I dont thign he isnt going to recognize us."

"Would you recognize a video of _your _parents taken seventeen years ago?"

"Good point." Ausitn says.

They return their attention to the camera Dez is holding, "Well, Anthony, we just want you to know that we love you." Austin says.

"And that we have faith that you're going to grow up to be an amazing, charming, young man. YOu have a very bright future ahead of you." Ally says.

"Happy Birthday! We love you!" Austin and Ally say in unicon.

"Aaannndd cut! Great job, you guys. That was really sweet." Dez says. He runs off to film someone else.

While Dez is filming Mike and Mimi, Ally goes upstairs to see if Anthony has waken up from his nap yet. She reaches his bedroom and slowly opens the door. Just like he was this morning, Anthony was standing in his crib and holding on to the bars.

"Hi, Baby!" Ally says. She grabs Anthony and walks downstairs. When she gets down there, she sees Austin with the camera, filming Dez, who was doing his share of the video diaries.

"Hey there Anthony! Uncle Dez here. Now, as the best uncle, like, EVER, and now that you're eighteen, officially an adult, I thought I'd give you some advice."

"Oh Dear Lord." Austin says. He turns the camera to himself, "Brace yourself, Anthony...and anyone else who may be watching."

"Hey! You had your turn! Put the camera back on me!" Dez says.

Austin puts the camera back on Dez, "As I was saying, Im going to give you three tips on how to survive in the real world. Number one, is to remember, heart disease kills women too. Number two...haha, number two...anyways, Number two, bathing in yogurt and chicken fat, every other third Tuesday, will give you the world's softest skin. And last, but certainly not least, number three, if you ever need advice on women, of if you have any kind of love issues, come to me, your Uncle Dez, who also doubles as *whispers* 'The Love Whisperer'! Happy birthday, Anthony."

Austin slowly turns the camera to himself, "Im not going to delete this...only because, I can only imagine the hilarious expression on your face when you see this portion of the video..." Austin says. He presses the "stop" button and hands the camera back to Dez.

Dez runs off to film someone else, "Lester! Penny!" he shouts.

Ally walks over to Austin, "Did Dez say something totally ridiculous?" she asks.

"Yep. When Anthony sees it, he's either going to laugh until he pees, or he'll be scarred for life."

Ally ponders this, then shrugs, "Eh. We've got seventeen years to find out." She says.

* * *

Anthony eating his birthday cake was EXTREMELY cute. He grabbed it in fist fulls and shoved it in his mouth, almost swallowing his own fist in the process. Dez filmed this too.

Anthony ripped all of the paper from his presents. He also attempted to _eat _the wrapping paper before Ally took it away from him.

"Oh, come on, Ally, what harm is eating a little wrapping paper going to do him? I ate pain chips when I was a kid." Dez says.

"You did?" Ally asks.

Dez nods.

"That explains so much!" Ally says.

Dez wasnt quite sure what that meant, but he pushed it aside. He sees Trish and goes over to her.

"Trish!" Dez calls, "Can you do a happy birthday message for Anthony. Austin and Ally should've told you about this. We're going to give these videos to him on his 18th birthday." Dez says, already filming.

Trish smirks, "18, huh?"

"Trish!"

"What? It's for his hot friends!"

"When they see this, you'll be 37!"

"And starting to think about settling down!" Trish says.

Dez turns the camera to himself, "I apologize for Aunt Trish's behavior, but Im not going to be cutting that out because I want to see the look on your face when you and your so called _'hot friends' _are watching this!" Dez says.

It was a crazy day, that day. Full of laughter and happiness. Video Diaries, and cake. It truly was crazy. But no one, not even Austin knew (Or in Austin's case, remembered) that the _real _craziness...

Hadnt even begun.

**Okay! Sorry that was kind of short, but Im proud of this chapter. It was pretty funny in my opinion. But just you wait.**

**So, things to guess.**

**1.) Look back towards the begining. What is it that Austin has COMPLETLEY forgotten about? Why is it important that he's forgotten it? Is it good, or bad?**

**2.) What will happen next?**

**3.) Just a reminder, for the next couple chapters, I will be going by every six months. So, next chapter, Anthony will be one and a half, then he'll be two, and so on. I wont be doing it for the rest of the story, but I will for the next couple chapters.**

**4.) I have always wondered this, and Im just now remembering to ask this. I also said this is my author's note at the top, but when and author says that their story is "OOC" what does that mean? It may be kind of stupid of me that I dont know what that means, but I dont and I would like to.**

**5.) Please check out "Auslly fanfics", my new facebook page that you can accually like. I only have 6 likes and I would love to have more!**

**Please review! I currently have 153 and I would like to hit 200 some time soon! Dont worry, we're not anywhere near done with this story! I have to tell you, though, lots of people are asking me if this story is going to have a happy ending, and Im going to tell you that, yes, it does, but not in the way that you think it will...**

**So, on "Auslly fanfics" I sent out a message asking the people who like my page if I should post a picture of myself on the page so that you all can know who I am (besides the fact that Im a twelve year old girl) or if middlechild3 should keep her identity a secret. If you have a facebook page, like the page and tell me what you think. If you dont have a facebook, tell me what you think in your review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I have time to update before I go to my choir concert! Yay!**

**So, this is going to be kind of a short, fluffy chapter, but trust me, it's going to get good. But, I figured I would give you guys a couple of comic relief chapters.**

**So, last chapter, I had you guys guess,**

**1.) Look back towards the begining. What is it that Ausitn has COMPLETLEY forgotten about? Why is it importnat that he's forgotten it? Is it good, or bad?**

**2.) What will happen next?**

**3.) Just a reminder, for the next couple chapters, I will be going by every six months. So, next chapter, anthouny will be one and a half, then he'll be two, and so on. I wont be doing it for the rest of the story, but I wll for the next couple of chapters.**

**4.) (I dont think I need to repeat this one because I have an answer)**

**5.) Please check out "Auslly fanfics", my new Auslly facebook page that you can accually like. I STILL only have 6 likes and I would LOVE to have more!**

**Please review, you guys! Im currently at 163 and I want to hit 200 soon!**

Ally's POV

I wake up with the world's biggest smile on my face. Today, is a special day. It's mine and Austin's one year wedding anniversery! I turn ocer, and see that Im alone in bed. I look at the alarm clock and it is already 8:45. I stand stretch, then walk downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and find Austin just finishing feeding Anthony.

"Morning." he says.

"Morning." I repeat.

Austin stands and grabs a mug of coffee. He hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say, gratefully.

"No problem." Austin says, getting Anthony out of his highchair.

"Pay!" Anthony says, meaning play. Austin puts Anthony down, and he toddles hinto the living room to find his toys. Austin and I follow him in there.

I look up at Austin and he looks down at me and smiles. He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smile, when we come a part.

"So, what tiem should we take him to my parents' house?" I ask. My parents are watching Anthony today and tonight so that Austin and I can have some alone time togehter.

"Whenever." Austin says.

"Well, he's already eaten, we should probably give him a B-A-T-H and get him dressed and ready." I say.

We spell talk often now.

"I'll take care of that." Austin says, scooping up Anthony.

"You dont have to." I say.

"It's fine." Austin says. He kisses my cheek and carries Anthony upstairs.

"Okay..." I say. I decide to paint my nails. I paint my fingers and toes a bright, cherry red.

After about fifteen minutes, Austin comes downstairs with Anthony. both of them are dressed and ready for the day. Austin was pretty well dressed though. He was in white jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a red tie.

"Should I be well-dressed too?" I ask.

"I'd recomend it." Austin says, "You go ahead and get ready. I'll pack Anthony's bag."

"'Kay." I say. I go upstiars to mine and Austin's bedroom. I go to teh closet and get the red dress that I wore to Trish's quinceneara. It still fits me from four years ago. I put my hair in a high bun with strands hanging down the sides. I put on my makeup and extremeley cute peekaboo pumps. I grab my black jacket, put it on and walk downstairs.

Anthony is asleep with his head in Austin's lap.

"How did you-Nevermind." I say.

Austin smiles, "Thanks."

"So, do you mind telling me where we're going. all dressed up like this?"

"I'll give you a hint." Austin says, "It's where we had our _very _first date. Back when we were sixteen."

"Illusion's Magic Cafe."

"That would be the one."

"That _is _where we had our first date! Oh, that's so romantic, Austin!" I whisper-yell so I dont wake Anthony.

"Thanks, I try." Austin says.

I smile. Austin slowly picks up Anthony, so he doesnt wake him. I grab the things we need and we head out to the car. Austin puts Anthony in his car seat, and luckily, Anthony doesnt stir. Austin gets in the car.

* * *

Austin's POV

We dropped Anthony off at Lester and Penny's house, and he would stay there for het night so that Ally and I could have some "privacy" later on. Right now, we're at Illusion's Magic Cafe, and we're having a pretty good time.

"Remember the first time we came here?" I ask.

"Yeah..." Ally sighs, blissfully, "It was a disaster."

"Yeah," I say, "hopefully, tonight will have a better outcome."

"Oh, it will. Trust me." Ally says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Really." I state, "What exactly are your plans?"

"Well, I dont wanna spoil _too _much, bt it may or may not be slightly similar to our first anniversery adn boyfriend and girlfriend."

I think for a second, then my eyes widen. I blink, then say,"Does the nightgown by any chance return in this?" I ask.

"Do you want it to?"

"Yes." I say, without hesetation.

"Okay then...which one?"

I blink,"Which one? There's more than one?"

Just then, the waiter comes with our food, temperairoly ending our fun little conversation.

* * *

Ally's POV

After dinner.

"So, shall we head home?" I ask.

"Yes, yes we shall." Austin says. We stand and head out to the car.

"Oh, by the way, I just thought you should know that I did a little shopping." I say.

I think Austin gets what Im trying to say. He raises an eyebrow, "Define 'shopping'."

"What is there to define?" I ask, "Just wait 'till we get home." I suggest.

"Since when did you become so bold?" Austin asks.

"What? I cant be bold around my husband?"

"I never said you couldnt." Austin says.

I smile to myself, "Good."

* * *

No one's POV

So, in conclusion (To this chapter) Austin nad Ally went home and had their share of "fun". Everything was perfect, and not just what was going on in the bedroom-however, that was pretty perfect too-but pretty much everything in their lives was perfect. The perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect spouse, the perfect job, the perfect life...

The perfect life...?

**1.) Okay so, that was kind of an open ending, but what do you think will happen next?**

**2.) Please check out "Auslly fanfics" I need more likes!**

**Wish me luck at my choir concert!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Sorry I kept you waiting so long, but it's Saturday! So I have a chance to update today! Yay! Dont worry, once I get off of school, I'll have much more time to update. My last day is on Thurday! Yay! So excited! Summer!**

**So, you know how the genres of my story are "Romance/Suspence"? Well, I've kind of been giving you guys a break from the suspence and I've been putting in some cominc relief chapters, and things have kind of been calming down right? Well, I think this chapter will get your suspisions up.**

**So, this is how much I love you guys. For an upcoming chapter (not this one) I had to do A LOT of reasearch so that I wouldnt mess anything up. Why did I have to do reaseach you ask? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out "Auslly fanfics" I am in desperate need of likes. I know that lots of you guys out there have facebook accounts so PLEASE PLEASE like it! It's all about our favorite couple, and I post stuff about fanfiction, like stories that I recomend you read, and more! But I only have 6 likes. I want more.**

**Speaking of my facebook page, I posted something on there a couple days ago, and go no responces, so I figured I'd ask you guys. On the facebook page, I asked whether or not you guys think I should post a picture of myself so that you guys know who I am-other than the fact that Im a 12 year old girl-or if middlechild3's identity should remain a secret. You guys tell me what you think.**

**Also, has anyone read the discontinued Auslly story called "3:15 AM"? Because if so, could you please tell me who the author is? The story itself got deleted, but if the author's account is still existing, I would like to PM them asking them permission for me to do a story based off of that story once I finish this one. So its an Auslly story called "3:15 AM" and I want to know who the author is.**

**One last thing, lots of you guys have been asking me if this story IS going to have a happy ending to it. Well, I can honestly tell you this. Yes and no. Some people out there, may have to read it a couple times to get it, but they will eventually see the happy side to the ending of this story-which I can assure you, is not for a while. Other people, however, will not see the happy side of the ending and will probably send me some really bad hate reviews. But I dont care. If you're smart, you'll get that the ending is happy. If not, well then...**

**Well, I've already posted enough of a begining author's note as it is, and the last chapter was a bit fluffy. Oh, and before you ask, no, Ally is not going to get pregnant again. Sorry. Anyways, since the last chapter was fluffy, I didnt give you all that much to guess so its really not worth putting up. If you honestly want to know what I had you guess the last chapter, then go back and look.**

**I think that you guys will find this chapter to be...interesting. Hope you love it! I own no references used.**

No one's POV

Austin and Ally are awakend by the sound of little footsteps in their room.

Ally doesnt open her eyes, but she speaks,"He's at the foot of the bed, isnt he?"

"Yep." Austin says, not opening his eyes either.

Suddenly, they start hearing little grunts, then a little 'oomf'.

Still without opening her eyes, Ally says, "He's climbed _on _the bed, hasnt he?"

"Yep." Austin says, eyes remaining closed.

Anthony crawls over to his parents. Since Austin was laying on his stomach, Anthony crawls on to his back and starts giggling.

"He's on _me_, isnt he?" Austin asks, eyes still remaining closed.

"Yep." Ally says.

They finally open their eyes. Austin turns his head and looks at Anthony. Anthony starts to laugh and gets off his dad. He sits in between Austin and Ally.

"Guess that's our wake up call." Austin says.

Ally nods and smiles, sitting up. She looks down at her son next to her, "Do you know what today is?"

"It's my *birfday!" Anthony says. **(*birthday)**

"Yep." Ausitn says. He stands, then picks up anthony and starts spinning him around. Anthony's laughter fills the room. Ally smiles at her boys. She stands as Austin stops spinning Anthony.

"Come on. Let's go make some pancakes." Ally says, heading downstairs.

"Yes!" Anthony and Austin say in unicon.

* * *

Ally's POV

After the pancakes have been eaten, we all get dressed and ready, then we get in the car and start to drive.

"Mommy, where we goin?" Anthony asks me once Austin starts driving.

"We're going to the zoo because it's your birthday! And also because Mommy wants to prove to Daddy that zebras _do _exist." I say.

"Ha, good luck. I mean, come on. a black horse with white stripes? That's ridiculous!"

"What about a white horsey *wif bwack stwipes?" Anthony asks. **(*with black stripes)**

Austin opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it. He pauses, ponderign what Anthony just said.

"Ha! You just got burned by a two year old!" I say.

Austin rolls his eyes.

We arrive at the zoo and find a place to park. We get out of the car. I get Anthony out of his car-seat while Austin gets the stroller out of the trunk of the car.

"*Stwower!" Anthony says, walking over to Austin. **(*stroller)**

Austin smiles and picks Anthony up, "Geez, you're getting so big!" Austin says. He puts Anthony in the stroller and we walk into the zoo.

* * *

No one's POV

The first half of the day was pretty dang cute. Anthony laughed and smiles at all the animals they see. It was a pretty good 2nd birthday for him.

"*Zebwa!" Anthony exclaims, pointing. **(*Zebra)**

Austin and Ally look in the direction that Anthony was pointing in. Sure enough, there was the zebra exhibit. The look on Austin's face. Priceless.

"We should bring Dez here some time and let him see it since he's the one that failed at attempting to convince you that zebras werent real." Ally says.

* * *

Austin's POV

After a while, Anthony started whimpering and rubbing the side of his head. Ally and I both notice this.

"Hey, are you okay, kiddo?" I ask.

Anthony pouts, shaking his head no.

"What's wrong?" Ally asks.

"My head *huwts, Mommy." Anthony says. **(*hurts)**

"Your head hurts?" Ally asks, confused.

Anthony nods.

Ally gets Anthony out of the stroller and picks him up, "Do you wanna get somethign to eat? We can get you some lucn and some ice cream after words." Ally says.

"Okay." Anthony says, glumly.

We get out food and find a picinic table. Anthony eats his corndog really slowly.

"Im starting to get W-O-R-R-I-E-D." Ally says, not wanting Anthony to know that she was worried.

Did I mention we spell talk now?

"Me too. This isnt normal for H-I-M." I say, not wanting Anthony to know that Im talking about him.

Yeah. We spell talk a lot.

"I hope he's not S-I-C-K." Ally says.

"First of all, Im sure he's fine. Second of all, this spell talking thing, is getting very A-N-O-Y-I-N-G."

"There's two 'N's in annoying, sweetie." Ally says.

"You know what I mean." I say.

Anthony finishes up his corndog.

"Do you want Mommy to get you some icecream?" Ally asks, "I'll get you your favorite."

Anthony gives a small smile and nods.

"Okay. You want anything?" Ally asks me.

"Chocolate shake." I say, handing her some money.

"Oh, that sounds good. Im gonna get one of those too. I'll be right back." Ally says, grabbing her purse and walking away.

"You feelin' any better, kiddo?" I ask Anthony.

"A *wittwe." Anthony says. **(*little) **"My head still *huwts." **(*hurts)**

"It does?"

Anthony nods.

"Well, maybe some icecream will fix that. Lokk, here comes Mommy." I say.

Ally comes back,"Okay. Anthony, here's your strawberry icecream with sprinkles, _and_ I got it in a waffle bowl." Ally says, handing it to Anthony.

"Tanks, Mommy." Anthony says.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. Austin, here's your shake." Ally says, handing me the shake.

"Thanks, Babe." I say, kissing Ally's cheek.

"No problem. Anthing for my boys." Ally says, taking a sip of her own shake.

After a few minutes, Anthony pushes his icecream in front of him, unfinished, puts his feet up on the bench and lays his head in my lap.

Ally and I look down at him,"You okay, kiddo?" I ask.

"Mmm Mmm." Anthony says, shaking his head no. I pick him up and set him on my lap. Anthony lays his head on my chest and he looks at Ally. Ally strokes his cheek and he pouts, "When can we go home?" he asks.

"You wanna go?" Ally asks.

Anthony nods.

I shrug, "Okay. We can go."

We throw our trash away and grab our things.

"You wanna get in the stroller?" I ask Anthony.

"No, I wanchoo cawwy me, Daddy." Anthony says. **(No, I want you to carry me, Daddy.)**

I nod. That's unusual, though. anthony doesnt usually like to be carried. He usually likes the stroller or walking, but he clings to me.

* * *

June 17th, still Austin's POV

"Wow." I say.

Today is June 17th. Ally and I celebrated our 2 year wedding anniversery two days ago, and are currently watchign the "Austin Moon Tour" announcement on TV. I will be leaving on tour in two weeks.

"You sure that you and Anthony will be okay?" I ask Ally.

"Yes! Austin, just because you have a wife and a kid doesnt mean you have to stop your career. We talked about this kind of thign whe I got pregnant with Anthony, remember?" Ally asks.

I nod.

"Anthony and I will be just fine here." Ally says.

"Speaking of Anthony." I say, pointing to the top of the stairs. Ally turns her head in the direction Im pointing in. There stands Anthony at the top of the stairs. He must've woekn up from his nap.

"Hi, Baby." Ally says to Anthony. she stands and gets Anthony at the top of the stairs. She walks up and picks him up and carries him down stairs, then sits back down on the couch next to me. Anthony snuggles on Ally. He'd become very clingy since his 2nd birthday.

"Does your head hurt again, kiddo?" I ask him.

"Yeah..." Anthony says.

"I dont get it. First, it was once a month, then every two weeks, then every other day, now its every day!" Ally says, "Should I get him checked out?"

"Take him to the pediatrition first, before we turn it into somethign super serious." I say.

Ally nods.

* * *

Later that night, Austin's POV

I walk in the hallway and pass by Anthony's room and see Ally tucking him in. She kneals down beside him, "Okay, ready, Baby?" she asks.

Anthony nods.

"Okay, repeat after me. Now I lay me, down to sleep."

"Now I way me, down to sweep."

"I pray the Lord, my soul to keep."

"I pway da Lord, my soul to keep."

"And if I die, before I wake."

"And if I die, befowe I wake."

"I pray the Lord, my soul to take."

"I pway da Lord, my soul to take." Anthony finishes.

"Very Good." Ally says. Anthony lays down, and Ally kisses his forehead, "Good night, Sweetie. I love you."

"I wove you too, Mommy." Anthony says.

Funny. I used to say that prayer when I was a kid.

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**So, Im going to go straight to things to guess,**

**1.) So, poor little Anthony wasnt feeling to well that one day...your thoughts?**

**2.) Austin is going on tour and Ally and Anthony arent coming with. What do you all think about that?**

**3.) Look at the very last part of the story. Look familiar?**

**4.) I said this at the author's note on top, but have any of you read the now discontinued Auslly story called "3:15 AM"? The author of that story discontinued and deleted it, but it was such a good story. When Im done with this story, I'd like to do a story based on "3:15 AM" and even though the author deleted the story, they may not have deleted their account. If they are still on fanfiction, I'd like to PM them and ask them if it'd be alright if I do a story based off of "3:15 AM". So does anyone know the author's pen name?**

**5.) Not something to guess, and I mentioned this at the author's note on top too, but lots of you guys have been asking me whether or not this story is going to havea happy ending, and I will tell you, yes and no. Some people will see the ending of this story-which I can assure you, isnt for a while-and you'll see the happy side of it. Other people wont see it, and those people will just have to deal with it.**

**6.) PLEASE check out "Auslly fanfics" I only have 6 likes!**

**I should be able to update tomorrow or Monday but Im not making any promises.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! I saw "Solos and Stray Kitties" last night. She sang "You can come to me"! That is the second most Auslliest song in the seires!...so far...Still! I mean, in real life, that would have been really awkward, but in the show, did you SEE how Austin was lookin at her?! Geez...anyways. It was still a funny episode. "And walk out like ya own the place." I also saw the preview for "Boy songs and Badges" and I dont think I've ever seen so much foreshadowing in just a promo! Those of you who know the plot for "Tunes and Trials" and who know the definition of foreshadowing, know what Im talking about.**

**I am SO excited for this chapter because I am going to leave you at a MAJOR cliff hanger! Im pretty sure my friend Cassidy is going to kill me at the bus stop tomorrow. Muah hahahahahahaha...**

**Alright. So last chapter I had you guess,**

**1.) Poor little Anthony wasnt feeling too well that one day...your thoughts?**

**2.) Austin is going on toyr and Ally and Anthony arent coming with. What do you all think about that?**

**3.) Look at the very last part of the chapter. Look familiar?**

**I had a few more things but they werent things to guess.**

**Now, Im going to be saying this for pretty much the rest of the series. Lots of you have been asking me if this story is going to have a happy ending. My answer is, yes and no. If you're one of those people who sees the glass as half full, you'll say that it will have a happy ending. Those of you who see the glass as half empty, you wont see it. Which are you?**

**Alright, let's get down to buisness. I dont own any references used in this story.**

Ally's POV

"Oh, bye." I say, hugging Trish.

"Bye...I need a hug from you too, Mister." Trish says to Anthony. Anthony smiles and hugs Trish.

"Bye, Ally." Dez says.

"Oh, bye Dez." I say, hugging Dez.

"Bye-bye, Unca Des." Anthony says.

"Bye-bye, little buddy." Dez says.

Austin walks out of the haouse with his suitcases. He looks at Anthony and I with longing in his eyes.

"We'll give you guys a minute." Dez says.

"Here, let us take these for you, Austin." Trish says.

"Thanks, guys." Austin says.

Trish and Dez take his suitcases and walk to the tour bus in front of our house.

"Daddy? How long you gonna be gone?" Anthony asks.

Austin gives him a sad smile and kneals down to make eye contact with him,"Six months, kiddo." he says, "But I'll talk to you guys as much as I can."

Anthony pouts and hugs Austin,"I wuv you, Daddy." Anthony says.

"I love you too, Anthony." Austin says. They come apart and Austin stands. He faces me.

Trish walks out of the tour bus and sees this, "Hey Anthony," she says. Anthony turns to face her,"Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez need one last goodbye." she says.

Anthony smiles and walks over to her, leaving Austin and I alone.

Austin and I dont say anything. We just hug...and cry.

"I love you." Austin says.

"I love you too." I say.

We come apart from the hug.

"I promise, I'll call you guys every single day." Austin says.

"You'd better." I say, jokingly.

Austin chuckles. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. He gives me a sweet, and tender kiss, yet it was passionate, and powerful. We make sure it lasts, becasue we wont be able to kiss for a while. We let fireworks spread between our lips one last time for six. Months. *sigh*. We come apart, and gaze into eachother's eyes.

* * *

Today is July 10th. Austin has been gone for a week, but he called and video chats us whenever he can. Anthony and I are doing okay though, but ANthony still has headaches often. That's why were are currently in the office of Dr. Swanson, who is our pediatrition.

"Well, Mrs. Moon, I can honestly say that I dont think Im the one that can help you here." Dr. Swanson says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'd recomend taking little Anthony here to see a neurologist." **(I dont think I spelled that right but you know what I mean) **"You should get him a neurological exam. The neurologist wil ltest his reflexes, muslce strength, eye and mouth movement, coordination, and alertness. Now, having said all of this, doesnt mean I think that there is something wrong with your son, it's just what I'd recomend."

I nod, "Well, thankyou."

"My pleasure. Now, would Anthony like a lollypop?" Dr. Swanson asks, getting a jar of suckers out of a drawer.

Anthony nods. He grabs a lollypop and begins to suck on it.

"Thanks, again. Come on, Anthony." I say, picking up Anthony. We walk out of the pediatrition's office. Anthony still had a pretty bad headache.

* * *

July 17th. Austin has been gone for two weeks, performing concerts every night, all over the country. I miss him, but he still manages to call and video chat ANthony and I as often as he can...but it isnt the same...

Anthony's neurological exam is on Wednesday. Im nervous about that...

At the moment, Im doing dishes while Anthony watches cartoons and plays with his toys in the living room. He's just a little boy, there cant be anything wrong with him. I wonder why Dr. Swanson recomended getting him a neurological exam. Is it really nessissary? It cant be. Oh well. If a doctor recomended it, Im going to do it.

Anthony stumbles into the kitchen. Stumbles? "Mommy?"

I turn around and dry my hands off, "Yes, Sweetie?"

"I dont feel good."

I sigh, "*sigh* Does your head hurt again?"

"Yeah, b-but...I-I feew wike..."

"Feel like what, Sweetheart?"

Anthony rushes/stumbles over to the trash can and starts throwing up!

"Oh my Gosh, Anthony!" I exclaim. I kneal down and start rubbing his back.

Anthony stops throwing up. He looks up from the trash can and looks at me. Then he sits on the floor and leans back against the wall. He curls his knees up to his chest and starts rocking back and fourth.

"Anthony?...Baby?" I say. I lay a hand on Anthony's shoulder, but I instantly retract it because Anthony is rapidly shaking. He is sweating, and his eyes were all over the place. What is going...oh no.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. I grab the phone and dial three numbers. A person on the other line picks up.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"This is Allyson Moon. I live at 247 Enderson road in Miami. I think my son is having a seizure."

**(I just made that address up)**

* * *

Austin's POV

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm puttin' on a show_

_I'm gonna levatate ya_

_Leave ya wa-wa-wantin' more_

_I see you facinated_

_I got you hypnotized_

_White gloves what you dream of_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step up_

_On the stage_

_Free yourself_

_From the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an Illusion_

_123 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Aint no second guessin' girl_

_Im impressive girl_

_But Im just an Illusion_

_Oh..._

_Uh, listen_

_I aint no fake houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_Im somethin' like a genie_

_Girl I'll make your wish come true_

_And now our time is runnin'_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my slide of hand_

_Step up_

_On the stage_

_Free yourself_

_From the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an Illusion_

_123 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Aint no second guessin' girl_

_Im impressive girl_

_But Im just an Illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again, my baby_

_And I promise that I wont disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I wont be _

_Wont be_

_Wont be_

_Just an Illusion_

_Yeah baby_

_Step up_

_On the stage_

_Free yourself_

_From the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an Illusion_

_123 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Aint no second guessin' girl_

_Im impressive girl_

_It's just an Illusion_

"Thank you, San Antonio!" I shout into the microphone. The lights go dark, and the concert is over.

* * *

"Austin, we have a surprise for you!" Trish says.

"Is it a pancake buffet?" I ask. We're currently in the tour bus, but we're still parked. We arent moving yet.

"Better." Dez says.

"Two pancake buffets?!" I ask.

"Nope. You have some visitors." Trish says, opening the door.

"'Sup little bro?"

"Texas!" I exclaim.

"Hey, dont forget about us." Sierra says, holding three year old Kayla's hand.

"Well dont just stand there, get in here!" I say.

They step and I hug them. We com apart and we sit, "Wow. Awesome tour bus." Texas says.

"I know, right?" I say, "This is so great! I feel like I havent seen you guys in forever. So what's new?"

"Well, Kayla here starts preschool in September." Texas says.

"Seriously? You're going to school already? You're all grown up!" I say to Kayla. She smiles.

"I cant wait 'till she starts getting into boys." Sierra says, sarcastically. She looks at Texas, "You should be entertaining."

"Oh, you bet I will." Texas says.

"Just you wait, Austin. Anthony will start getting into girls soon." Dez says.

"Dont talk about that. Four years ago, I only had one thing on my mind when it came to girls, and you all are aware of that because I got Ally pregnant at seventeen." I say, "My point is, let's enjoy them being toddlers while it lasts. In the blind of an eye they'll be graduating from highschool and...wow, I sound a lot older than 20 by saying this, dont I?"

Everyone nods.

"But it _is _true. You've got a point." Trish says.

"You've really grown since we say you last, Austin." Sierra says.

"Yeah...we all have..." I say.

"Do you miss Auntie Ally and Anthony?" Kayla asks.

I smile at my niece,"Yeah, but it's okay." I say. I look up at my brother and sister-in-law, "They stayed in Miami because Anthony has been acting really weird latley, and we didnt think he'd be able to handle it."

"Oh, we've hit the 'terrible two's', have we?" Sierra asks.

"Not really, he's just been acting wierd. He gets these really bad headaches like everyday, and ever since his second birthday, he's become really clingy. Ally took him to the pediatrition, but it wasnt much help. The pediatrition told her to take Anthony to a neuologist to get a neurological exam-whatever that is. That appointment is on Wednesday and-" but I get cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I look at the caller ID, and I can feel an odd look forming on my face, "It's the number for Miami hospital." I say. I know that number pretty well considering how many times Ally went there before Anthony was born...I answer the phone.

No one's POV

Austin answers his phone, "Hello?...Yes it is...uh huh..."Austin's face drops, "Uh huh...What?!...uh huh...Oh my God! Is he okay?!...uh huh...okay...well...thankyou for calling me." Austin says. He hangs up his phone.

"What happend?" Dez asks.

"That was Miami Hospital." Austin says, with tears begining to form in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Trish asks. Everyone was now growing more and more concerned, with the exception of Kayal, who had fallen asleep in her father's lap, completley oblivious to the events that were happening in the real world.

Lucky her.

Austin opens his mouth to explain what happend, but he gets cut off by the sound of his phone ringing again. Austin looks at the caller ID.

Ally.

Austin quickly answers it, "Hello?...Hi, honey...yeah, the hospital just called...Mmm hmm, yeah...do you know how or why it happend?...Oh my God...Oh, God. Okay, listen to me, Ally. Dont get too worked up, okay? Try to sleep, try to get soem rest, and I'll call you the minute I wake up tomorrow morning, okay...I lvoe you...tell Anthony I love him too." Austin says, through tears. He hangs up the phone and puts his head in his hands. He lets a few tears slip. After a minute or so, he looks up, to see everyone else-except for sleeping Kayla-with their eyes on him. Austin speaks,

"Anthony just had a seizure."


	22. Chapter 22

**veryone! Sorry for such a long wait! Im out of school now, so updating should be a bit easier.**

**This was requested of me to tell you all. Those of you following my good friend, MissWeasley8, she asked me to inform you that she wont be able to update for a while because she got her phone taken away and her laptop isnt working well. But dont like, unfollow her or anything just because she's going to take a while to update.**

**So, I left you all at quite the cliffy last chapter, and the ending to this chapter will be even better :)**

**Alright, let's cut to the chase. Last chapter, I didnt have you guess anything because Im just evil like that...and Im about to become even more evil today. Muah hahahahahahahah!**

**I am SO close to getting 200 reviews! Im currently at 195, and it would be awesome if I could get to 210 just with this chapter. Can we do it? Please?**

**Alright, so, I own no references used in this chapter. Let's roll!**

Austin's POV

"Anthony just had a seizure." I say.

"What?!" Sierra says.

"Oh my God." Trish says.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Dez asks.

"I-I dont know. Like I said before, he's been acting really weird latley. He's had bad headaches, he's been really clingy latley, but Im not sure if that has anythign to do with him having a seizure though!" I say.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Texas asks.

"They're gonna keep him over night and run a bunch of tests on him to see what happend I guess." I say.

"What kinds of tests?" Sierra asks.

"I dont know. A bunch of big-worded crap that I can't pronounce." I say. I stand, "Look guys, Im really tired. I think Im just gonna go to bed."

Texas and Sierra stand, Texas still holding sleeping Kayla, "We should probably go too, and put her to bed." Texas says, refering to Kayla.

I nod. I hug them one last time and they go. I can feel Trish and Dez's eyes on me as they sit and silence, and as they stare at me as I walk to the back of the bus where our bunks are, with a million and a half tears of worry and saddness streaming down my face.

* * *

The next day, Ally's POV

"Mommy? Where're we goin'?" Anthony asks me.

"The doctors are just going to run some tests on you so that they can make sure you're healthy." I say.

"What if Im not healfy?" Anthony asks.

"I dont know." I tell my son, truthfully.

Because it is true.

I _dont _know.

They'd let Anthony sleep that night and gave him breakfast, but once that was done, the doctor's got to testing. They ended up doing Anthony's nuerological exam then, and now, Anthony is in a hospital wheel chair, being wheeled into the room where his CAT scan will take place. I cant believe this. A CAT scan. On a two year old! Im not too happy about it. I only hope that this, and all the other tests they will perform on my son today, will prove that nothing is wront with him. That Anthony will be fine.

* * *

Hours later, Austin's POV

30 minutes to show time. I am currently backstage, getting ready. I have enough time to amke a very important phone call.

_Austin/_Ally

Hello?

_Hi, Baby._

*sigh* Hi.

_How is everything?_

They finished the tests a couple hours ago and we're waiting for results. Anthony is watching cartoons now.

_Is he okay?_

At the moment, yes. Here, I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to him.

Ally puts the phone on speaker, "Anthony, say hi. Daddy's on the phone."

"Hi, Daddy!" Anthony says.

"Hey, kiddo." I say through the phone.

"Do you got ano'er concert tunight?" Anthony asks.

"Yep. Im in Austin, Texas." I say.

"Dat's you and Unca Texas' names!" Anthony says.

"Yep, it is!" I say, as if Im not worried at all about him. I dont want Anthon ot know that I am worried for him. I wnat Anthony to thin that things are normal (As normal as our lives can get) and that nothing is wrong. So, that is how Im acting.

For Anthony's sake.

"Daddy, have you ever been in a hospital when you was sick?" Anthony asks.

"You are not sick, Anthony, you're gonna be fine!" I snap. Even though Im not there, I can practically see Ally's eyes widen at her phone, "But yes, I've been a patient at a hospital before. But I wasnt sick, I was hurt." I say, a bit more calmly.

"What happend?" Anthony asks.

There was a lot. There was the car crash that Ally and I had gotten into before I knew that she was pregnant with Anthony. Before that, there was when my dad, Mike Moon, had nearly beaten me senceless and had threatend to kill Ally. I-despite how injured I was-had jumped out my bedroom window to find and protect Ally. To save her. I'd ended up in the hospital and the police had gone out to find Ally.

But I dont think I need to tell my two year old son all of that.

"Um...I fell out a window." I say.

"Yeah, _fell." _Ally says, "I remember that."

"I dont." Anthony sasy.

"That's 'cause you weren't born yet, kiddo." I say.

"Oh..." Anthony says, "What about you, Mommy?"

"What _about _me?" Ally asks.

"Have _you _ever been in a hospital befowe?" Anthony asks.

Ally's POV

"Have _you _ever been in a hospital befowe?" Anthony asks.

"Um..." I say. I have been a lot. When Riley hurt me. When I'd attempeted to commit suicide but-obviously-failed. The other times Riley hurt me and when he shot me. The car accident that Austin and I had gotten into on March 8th before the trial.

But I dont think I need to tell my two year old son all of that.

"When I had you I was." I finally say to Anthony.

"Why?" Anthony asks.

"Because, um...when...Mommys want their babies...they come to hospitals to get them." I say.

"Oh..." Anthony says.

"Well, I should go. The show is gonna start in a few minutes. I love you both." Austin says.

"We love you too." Anthony and I say in unicon.

"And Ally?" Austin asks.

"Yes, Austin?" I ask.

"...call me."

"*sigh* I will." I say. I hang up the phone.

* * *

About an hour later, Ally's POV

Anthony is asleep, and Im watching "50 first dates" on TV, though IM not really paying attention. Shouldnt Anthony have been released from the hospital by now? Why are we still here?

Dr. Stanley walks in.

Dr. Stanley's POV

This poor family. I hate being the one to have to tell them this kind of news. Dont get me wrong, I do this kind of thing everyday, but that doesnt make it any easier. Especially when it happens to such a young child, and such young parents too. Anthony Moon has very famous parents, and they are most likey under enough stress as it is. I hate to be the one to increase that stress on them. This should be good. Note my sarcasm.

Ally's POV

Dr. Stanley walks in, "Mrs. Moon?" she asks.

I turn my attention to the doctor in the doorway, "Yes?"

"May I speak to you out here for a moment, please?"

I nod. I stnad and walk out to hte hallway. Dr. Stanley shuts the door to Anthony's room behind her and turns to face me, "Why dont you have a seat?"

I nod and sit. Dr. Stanley sits in the chair across from me, "I have Anthony's test results." Dr. Stanley says.

I nod, signaling for her to go on.

"Mrs. Moon, " Dr. Stanley starts, "Anthony has cerebellar astrocytomas. And they're malignant."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well...cerebellar astrocytomas are malgnant-the _most _malignant-...tumors, that are found in the brain and/or spinal chord."

I feel my face drain in color.

Dr. Stanley continues, "You see, astrocytomas are glial cell tumors that are derived from connective tissue called astrocytes. These cells can be found any where in the brain or spinal chord in one's body. However, _cerebellar _astrocytomas are found in the back of the brain. These kinds of tumors are the most common in children. These kinds of tumors are also malignant. If tumors are malignant, it means that they contain cancerous cells. Astrocytomas are the most malignant tumors there are." Dr. Stanely say, "So what Im trying to tell you is...Anthony has brain cancer."

I feel like I might throw up, "Oh my God...cancer?"

Dr. Stanley nods, "Yes. Im so sorry, Mrs. Moon."

"Cancer...what stage?"

"Three."

"Oh my God." I say, starting to cry. I wipe my tears and attempt to straighten up, "Okay. Im okay."

"It's alright. I know that this is hard." Dr. Stanley says.

"Okay, so...how long has Anthony had these astroso..so...whatever they are?"

"For quite a while accually. They're the reason why Anthony had the headaches, why he had personality changes and became clingy, why he'd stumble and stutter, and they're why he had a seizure."

"Okay, so since these kinds of tumors are the most cancerous, it's stage 3, and he's had them for a long time without treatment...what are the chances of him...you know...living?"

"*sigh* Well, Mrs. Moon, that all depends. If I were you, I'd take him to Riley's children's hospital and start doing treatment there. My nephew had cancer a couple years ago, and his parents took him to Riley's, and they were just great. He was cured. Go to Riley's and start doing chemothereapy. That treatment is almost the only way that Anthony would make it to Halloween. They'd do the treatment for six months to a year, and he may be cured. Without the treatment...he wont make it to Halloween, and I can almost guarentee that. The treatment has saved many lives, and it is most likley the best solution. Though, I understand if you may need time to think about it. This kind of thing can be very sudden."

I pause. I can feel billions of mascara-stained tears streaming down my face. Finally, I say, "Can I go call my husband?"

"Of course you may."

I nod and stand. I walk to the elevators and press the down button. The doors open and I walk in. No one else is in there, so as soon as the door close, Ally let the sobs come out of me. My baby has cancer. What now?

I get myself together as the elevator doors open. I quickly wipe my tears and walk out of the hospital. I sit on a bench outside. It is dark. The sun has gone away completley. I just let myself cry for about five minutes. After words, I get my phone out of my purse and dial Austin's number.

"Pick up pick up pick up." I murmur to myself, "Pick up pick up pick up."

It only occured to me on the third ring that Austin may be performing. If he wasnt, he for sure would have answered a call from me. My theory is proben correct when I hear,

_Hey, it's Austin! Sorry I couldnt come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!_

I mentally scold myself. Of course he's performing! Just my luck! I decide to leave him a message and hope for the best.

"Austin, Baby, it's me. You're probably performing so that's probably why you arent answering...but as soon as you get this just please, please call me. It is an absolute emergency and I dont know what to do and I just...just call me, okay?" I say into the phone. I hang up my phone and put it back in my purse. I cry for about another ten minutes, then stand. I get myself together, then begin to walk back inside.

I walk into the lobby and go to the elevators. I press the up button. The doors open and and I walk in, once again, alone. The doors open once again to the third floor and I walk out. I find Anthony's room. I slowly and quietly wakl into the room, so that I dont wake him, only to find that he already _is _awake."

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up? It's late." I say.

"My head huwts." Anthony says.

"Well, let's do our prayer again." I suggest. I kneal down next to Anthony's bed. We do our prayer like we do every night. Like we've been doing since Anthony's second birthday. The day that the headaches started. Is that when the cancer started, or did he have it before then and his second birthday is when the symptoms started? Im confused and tired, but I will not sleep until Austin calls me back and I tell him what is going on. I dont want to have to tell him that his son has cancer over the phone, but what other choice do I have? I bring my focus back to Anthony and the prayer. I feel tears prick my eyes when we get to 'and if I die before I wake' but I wont allow myself to cry in front of my son.

"Very good." I tell Anthony when we finish, "Now, lay back down, and I'll sing you to sleep."

Anthony nods and lays back down in his hospital bed.

I begin to sing to him.

_Sometimes_

_I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_Hey_

_What are you thinking?_

_Your words_

_They're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like_

_You're not even trying_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without eachother_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey!_

_I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_And hey_

_There's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_'Cause we're better together_

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin's POV

In front of an audiance of thousands, I sing,

_Like the waves need the sand_

_To crash on_

_Like the sun needs the world_

_To shine on_

_You're the bright side of everyday_

_Me without you just isnt the same_

_Hey_

_I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_And hey_

_There's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Oh x7_

"Thank you, Austin!" I shout to my Texas audiance into the microphone. I felt like a big fat lyar while I was singing that song. That song is about me and Ally. It was about me and Ally before we even got together. Im supposed to be by her side no matter how hard things between us get. Anthony had a seizure yesterday. Things are hard, and Im not there for them. So I feel like a lyar.

* * *

On the tour bus. Our next stop is some place in New Mexico.

"Great job tonight, Austin." Trish says.

"Yeah, really good job." Dez agrees.

"Thanks." I say. Im still crazy worried about Anthony and Ally. I look at my phone and see that there is a new message.

From Ally.

I press a few things frantically and listen to the message of Ally, crying as she speaks.

_Austin, Baby, it's me. You're probably performing so that's probably why you arnet answering...but as soon as you get this just please, please call me. It is an absolute emergency and I dont know what to do and I just...just call me, okay?_

And that was it.

I immediatley dial Ally's number after I hear that.

No one's POV

Austin calls Ally. Trish and Dez watch as he talks to her.

"Hello?...yeah...okay..."and for about five minutes, Austin doestn speak. He just sits there with his cell phone pressed to the side of his head, listening. He'd mutter the ocasional 'Mmm hmm' but other than that, he didnt talk. His face turned white as a ghost. Mortal terror was practically stamped on his forehead. He didnt cry. He was just in too much shock. So much shock that his brain couldnt comprehend that tears should come. Finally, he says, "Then do it." He listens to Ally hang up for a few minutes, just sitting there in shock. After a while, Ally hangs up on the other line, and Austin drops his phone beside him.

"Are you okay, Man?" Dez asks, bringing Austin back into reality.

"I have to go home." Austin says.

"What?" Trish asks.

"I have to go home." Austin repeats.

"What?!" Trish exclaims.

"Austin, what are you talking about. You're on tour, you can't go home." Dez objects.

"Then cancel the rest of the tour, I have to go home!" Austin exclaims.

"What are you talking about?!" Trish exclaims.

"Anthony has cancer!" Austin snaps.

Trish and Dez blink, filling the bus with silence for a split second and a half, "What?" Dez finally asks.

"Anthony has cancer. They ran a bunch of tests on him, and he's got these cancerous tumors in his head that I cant fricken pronounce! It's stage three cancer, and he's had ti for a while, and the doctors said that with the treatment, he may be cured. Without it, he may not even make it to October. So obviously, we're going to do the treatment and I need to be there for it!" Austin says.

"Okay, look, Austin, I know you're frustrated, and I understand that you're worried but-"

"No, Trish, you DON'T understand!" I exclaim, cutting Trish off,"I have been _frustrated _and I have been _worried _since Anthony's second brithday when teh headaches started! Now, frustrated doesnt even come CLOSE to how I feel. Worried doesnt either! Scared, terrifed, horrified, petrified, none of it compares to how I am feeling right now, Trish! I am _beyond _frustrated. I am _beyond _worried. I am _BEYOND _scared! Beyond terrified! Beyond horrified! BEYOND PETRIFIED! THERE IS NOT A WORD IN MY VOCABULARY THAT EVEN COMES CLOSE TO EXPLAINING HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!"

Dez speaks up, "But the tour-"

"I DONT _CARE _ABOUT THE GOD DAMN TOUR ANYMORE!" Austin exclaims, punching the wall so hard, that Trish and Dez werent sure if they should be more suprised at the fact that the wall didnt break at the force of Austin punching it, of the fact that Austin just swore. Adn he never swears.

Austin runs a hand over his face and through his hair as he calms down. Once he's "calm", he says, "Bottom line, my son has cancer. I am going home. Whether you are coming with. Or not."

Trish and Dez nod.

**Alrighty! I am accully proud of this chapter, I worked really hard on it. Lots of reasearch and looking up stuff. Btw, that is like, the only time I will use a swear word in one of my stories unless it's in a song. I just thought that it would create a bit more tention.**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) If Austin is on tour, how is he going to get home? How will it effect his tour and/or is career?**

**2.) So, Anthony has cerebellar astrocytomas. Those are real things. Like I said before, lots of research. So, what are you thinking of that?**

**3.) If you were in Austin's situation, would you drop everything to be with your spouse and child?**

**4.) Please check out my "Auslly fanfics" facebook page. I only have 7 likes...**

**I saw "Boy songs and Badges" last night. Three things I have to say about it. One, it was TOTALLY foreshadowing for "Tunes and Trials" was it not? Two, in Ally's demo song, the lyrics go "crushing on a boy, I hope he's around", who is this mystery guy? (Im just kidding. We all know it's Austin). And three, Austin and Ally hugged for the first time since the break up!...*sniffle*I still get sad talking about them no longer being a couple. Im like Dez being all like "It's gonna take me a long time to get over this." Who else?**

**I would really like to get 210 reviews just on this chapter. Do you guys think you could help me out with that? I mean, I know Im being super evil to you guys with this chapter but please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! I have time to update today because of summer vacation! Whoever invented summer, is someone who I really want to hug and thank with all of my heart and sould because they are just a great person. Dont you think?**

**I saw the promo for "Tracks and Trouble" and I am FREAKING TERRIFIED! All those who saw the promo and are also scared, say 'I'. I!**

**Anyways, last chapter, I gave you guys quite the ending, didnt I? I think this chapter will be very interesting, however I have a feeling that some of you will find it confusing. But dont worry, just keep reading, and it will become clear!**

**So, last chapter, I had you guys guess,**

**1.) If Austin is on tour, how ish e going to get home? How will it effect his tour and/or career?**

**2.) So, Anthony has cerebellar astrocytomas. Those are real things. Like I said before, lots of reasearch. So, what are you thinking of that?**

**3.) If you were in Austin's situation, would you drop everything to be with your spouse and child?**

**4.) Please check out my "Auslly fanfics" page on facebook. I only have 7 likes...**

**Im in a good mood today. Im writing Auslly, and listening to my favorite band, Motionless in White! If you like heavey metal, I would suggest looking them up. If you're not a metal head like me...I wouldnt recomend it...**

**Anyways, I own no references used in this chapter. Let's go!**

No one's POV

Austin, Trish, and Dez sat in an airport in New Mexico, waiting for their flight to Miami to be called. Trish was on her phone, making numerous phonecalls, canceling the rest of Austin's tour. Everyone was in a pretty bad mood. Even Dez. He didnt like seeing his friends so stressed out like this.

Trish was now on the phone with a new person, pacing as she talks to them.

_Trish/_**Kira**

**Starr Records, how can I help you?**

_You're working as an intern at a record company, Kira, not a resturaunt._

**Trish?**

_Oh, gee, how'd you know?_

**I can deal without the sarcasm.**

_Sorry, we're all just a bit frustrated right now. Is your dad around? It's pretty important._

**He's in Seattle.**

_You've got to be kidding me._

**Nope, sorry, but if you want, I can take a message if it's as important as you say it is.**

_Well, it _is _pretty important..._

**Then, fire away.**

"Great. Now I've gotta break the news to pretty boy's ex." Trish says to Austin and Dez. She walks away, talking on her phone.

"*sigh* I just wanna get out of here." Austin says.

"Everythign will be okay. You've just gotta relax. You havent slept since you found out Anthony had the seizure. You need to at least try to get some sleep on the plane." Dez says.

"*sigh* Yeah, you're right. I just need to relax is all." Austin says.

Dez nods.

Trish returns, "Kira says she's very sorry she hopes everything is okay and I think that that's the last phone call I have to make today." Trish says, sitting down.

"Flight 57 to Miami will now be boarding." A voice says.

"Really? As soon as I sit down?" Trish wonders aloud.

They stand and get in line to board.

* * *

On the plane, Austin tries not to think about the bad things going on right now. He tries to think about good things about Anthony. Like...this fairy tale that Ally sometimes reads to him after they do their prayer at night. It's about two kings and two queens. The good king rules the entire kingdom, and the bad king wants to take over, but cant. Then, the good king gets sick and the bad king and queen take over. The bad king isnt very good to his queen, or the kingdom. In the end, it turns out that the bad king and queen poisoned the good king so that he would get sick and so that they could rule. They throw the bad king in jail, but they forgive the bad queen, since the bad king wasnt very nice to her. And everyone-except the bad king-lives happily ever after.

Austin thinks about this as he drifts off to sleep. But he also thinks about Anthony, and how happy he is all the time. No matter how bad things get, he was always happy...

_Austin's dream POV_

_Laughter. That's what I hear. Laughter. The laughter of a hapy child. All is black. Nothing is seen except for darkness. A black shroud covering eveything. All that is heard is the familiar laughter of a child at play. A child having fun. A child enjoying his or her self. The laugh sounded so care and worry free. So happy...Happy. It seems like a foreign word now. An unspoken word from an unheard of language. An yet, this child's laughter that is heard throguh the darkness that surrounds eveyrhting is all happy. It was nothing more than the happy laughter of a happy child, and yet, it is the most beautiful noise. Teh noise of the laughter was like a light, shining through this horrible, dark shroud of blackness. The happy laughter makes this fearful darkness, almost enjoyable. It _was _enjoyable, because the more of this child's laughter I hear, the more I _want _to hear it, and so I do. You keep hearing it. It rings in your ears like a dinner bell._

_Suddenly, I can see. I am outside. It is still dark. Maybe night time. I am running. Faster than I've ever ran before, and yet, I am in slow motion. I am running somewhere. Runnig to a destination of some sort. And with each step closer to that destination that I get, the more I_ dont_ want to get there. The laughter is still heard, but for some readon, I want to badly to turn back. I glance behind me. The sun is still setting. I still have a chance. I can still make it to the light. I can stil lget out of the darkness. I can make it. Yet no matter how hard I try, I cant move back. Only forward._

_Into more darkness._

_As I look ahead, I can see what is in front of me. I can see what lays ahead._

_A cliff._

_A cliff that will go, who knows how far down? I dont wnat to go to the clff. I dont want to fall. But no matter how hard I try, I cant stop myself from going forward into the darkness. i cant turn back into the light of the sun either. It is too late. No matter how hard I try, Im am going to keep going. No matter how hard I try, I am going to fall._

_Everythign is in slow motion-even slower than before. I take one final step, and then I am off the cliff. For a couple seconds, I am going up. Slowly, slowly, little by little, going up. Then, I stop, and Im jsut in midair. Just hanging there. I look over. and see the sun set completley. The sun is gone. There is no mroe light._

_None at all._

_Suddenly, the child's laughter is heard again, and as soon as that happens, I feel myself begining to fall. At first, Im falling very slowly and gentally. Then I gradually begin to fall faster and faster. Until the wind has blown my hair back completley, and I can barely keep my eyes open. I dont know when when or if Im going to land. I just continue to fall, with this child's laughter ringing in my ears. Laughter, and nothing but laughter._

_Suddenly, I land on a hard, flat, floor. IT seems to be uneven though. Suddenly, there's light, and I look up to see that there is a lightbulb above me, lightign up this-very large-room that Im in...well, whatever it is, anyway._

_It is very weird._

_The room is split directly in half. The right half has a perfect white floor, with perfect whiel walls, and a perfect white ceiling. The left half was all concrete. Literally. It was gray and rocky and dirty and uneven concrete. The exact opposite of the right side, but maybe that is the point._

_"Austin?...Baby?...I-Is-Is that you?" I hear a voice say on the left side._

_"Ally?" I call._

_"Please dont hurt me." I hear her say, without seeing her._

_"What?" I ask._

_Ally comes out of the shadows on the left side. Her hair is in a messy bun and there is hear hanging down the sides. She has dirt and rust all over her hair and skin and clothes. Seh is in atattered, black dress that goes to her knees. All over her are scars and bruises that look very fresh. She is thin. She looks as if she hasnt eaten in weeks. Ally falls to her knees and crawls over to me. She looks up at me with a pleading look in her eyes._

_"I'll be real good, I promise, just please dont hurt me." Ally says._

_I kneal down next to her,"Hurt you? What are you talking about? I would never hurt you." I say._

_Suddenly, Ally is pushed away by someone in a black, hooded cloak, whose face is covered. Ally crawls to the corner and stays there._

_"Hey! Dont hurt her!" I exclaim. I go to punch the hooded figure, but it grabs my writst before it can got any further._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"Isnt it obvious?" The hooded figure asks. His voice sounds dangerously familiar. The figure releases me, the pulls down the hood of his black cloak to reveal his face._

_Me._

_"Im you." he says._

_"What?"_

_"Im you. Well, I guess-for lack of better words-you could say that Im the _bad _you. The side of you that no one really likes to see. The you that doesnt come out very often." This other me says, "But oh, is that about to change."_

_"What are you talking about? And what happend to Ally?" I ask._

_The other me chuckles, "_You _did that to her." He says._

_"What?! That is a lie! I would never lay a hand on Ally!" I say._

_"Oh, of course you wouldnt. You did that to her mentally. Well, you havent yet, but you will over the course of the next few months. You will gradually hurt her more, until she looks likes that, on the _inside._ You see, I am part of you self-concious." The other me says. He points to Ally, who is still sitting in the corner,"That is part of Ally's subconcious. Everytime you hurt the real Ally mentally, I hurt this Ally physically. That is what Ally will look like on the inside. However, hurting your wife's subconcious is not all I do. I come out when you're at your most frustrated point. Now, you dont get angry or frustrated very often, so Im not often seen, but that's about to change. Why, just last night, when you first discovered that Anthony has cnacer, that little snap you had at Trish and Dez, that was _all _me. And Im going to start showing up a lot more often. So will Ally's bad subconcious. Teh good you and the good Ally are dying off, and there is nothing that you can do about it. My queen and I are taking you over."_

_Ally stands from her spot in the corner with a smirk on her face and she walks over to the me that isnt me. Seh wrpas her arms around his neck and he pulls her to him with force and aggression. He givs her a hungry and fierce kiss. It was rough, and hard. One that I would never give to my Ally._

_They come apart, but Ally still sucks on the neck of the me that isnt me, leavng hickies as she does so. The me that isnt me speaks,"We've won. They've lost." he says, pointing somewhere._

_I turn around to see who 'they' are and see _another _me and _another _Ally! They are standing on the perfect white side, nad they are both wearing white. The other me that isnt me-the good one, I'd assume-is in a white shirt and pants, and the other Ally is in a white dress that flows to her shins. She has her hair down, and she looks absolutley radiant._

_"He's right." The-good-me that isnt me says,"We _are _dying." he says. He plants a soft kiss on the-I guess good-Ally's forehead. He takes her hand in his, "But there is a way that you can save us." he says, looking at me._

_"What can _I _do?" I ask._

_"Austin, he and I _are _you. The girl in the black and this girl next to me _are _Ally. There is a way to save yourselves" The good me that isnt me says. He lightly kisses Good Ally's hand, then releases it and walks up to me, "No matter how bad things may get, dont rely on good thigns that have happend in yoru past and use those things and try to make today better. Except fate as it is, nad be happy with it. When you fall, no matter how high or low you are. No matter how fast or slow you go. No matter how dark or light it is. No matter how hard or soft you land, just keep going. Get back up. Put on a happy face. Like...this." he says. The child's laughter fills the air again._

_"Be strong in the darkest of times." Good Ally says._

_The 'bad' Ally was still trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the neck of the bad me that isnt me, and he moans in pleasure._

_The good me that isnt me takes hold of Good Ally's hand once again, "Come along, darling, our work here is done. Let's go, nd let hte new king and queen get to their buisness." he says, with a hint of disgust in his voice. And I dont blame him._

_The good Ally nods," Good luck, Austin. And please, please try." she says._

_They turn and walk away. They disappear after three steps._

_The 'bad' Ally and the bad me that isnt me were back at their sickening makeout session. He had her pinned against the concrete wall and seh reluctantly cooperated with his actions._

_"Allyson?" he mumbles against her lips._

_"Yes?" _

_The bad me that isnt me breaks their 'kiss' completley,"Show our little guest the way out. And hurry back, because I'll be waiting;we have unfinished buisness. Adn when you return," he says. He looks her up and down,"that dress had better be on the floor." he says. He walks away and disappears into the shadows._

_The 'bad' Ally takes my hand,"I may be beaten here, but that doesnt mean that I dont enjoy my title as queen. Trust me, Austin Moon. We will take over. Teh lives of yours and Allyson Dawson wil be extinguished. _That _is a guarentee." she says._

_Suddenly, she presses her lips to mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and wraps her right leg around my waist. She shoves her tounge into my mouth and bites down on my bottom lip. I push her off of me. Does Ally really have this bad side? If she does, I've never met it._

_"Wow." she says, "The white really _has _gotten to you. But dont worry. That'll change soon." she says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, he and I have some unfinished buisness." she says. She reaches behind and unzips her filthy black dress. It falls to her ankles. My eyes widen, because she has nothing on underneath-dont get me wrong, I've seen Ally naked before, I think that's pretty obvious-but she was all bruised._

_"Oh, dont look so surprised, Austin. It's the _bad _side of you waiting for me in there. The hurtful, sex crazed side of you, that comes out so little often, even _you _didnt know you had it. Do you honestly think that _he'd _let me where anything underneath?" she asks, with a hint of sadness in her voice._

_It is then that I realize something. This isnt just the bad and dirty side of Ally. It's also the side of Ally that shows pain, sadness, and fear_

_"Allyson!" The bad me that isnt me calls from inside the shadows._

_"I am coming!" 'Bad' Ally says. She turns to me, "Good lu-ah!" she exclaims, disappearing into the shadows, as if someone had pulled her. I have a sick feeling in my gut of who that 'someone' was._

_*Creak*_

_What was that?_

_*Creak*_

_Suddenly, the floor gives away, and I find myself falling agin. ONce agian, it gets darker adn darker. Adn once again, the child's laughter fills the air. It was so happy. So care free. I wish tht I could feel that way, but I dont know how. I just iwsh that I didnt have this hollow feeling of sorrow and agony in me._

_My thoughts are interrupted when the child's laughter surrounding me get's replaced by,_

_"*Beep* Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will now begin our decent. Please turn off all electronic devices. Our flight attemtdens wil be around to pick up any trash that ou may have and we will touch down in about twenty minutes. Thankyou for flying with us, we hope you enjoyed it. Welcome to Miami."_

_What?_

_I am very confused._

_And then I wake up._

Reality, Austin's POV

All I want now...

Is to get off this plane...

And be with my family again.

* * *

I have both called and texted Ally, but she never answered. Im at home now.

_Knock knock knock_

No answer.

_Knock knock knock_

No answer.

I open the mail box and find the spare key in it. Ally always keeps it in there.

I walk into the house, "Ally?" I call, "Anthony?"

No answer.

Are they still at the hospital?

I take my bags upstairs to mine and Ally's bedroom and begin to unpack. It takes me about twenty mintues to do so. When I finish, Im about ready to go to the hospital to see if Ally and Anthony are still there, but then I glance out the window and see that I dont need to.

I walk downstairs and walk outside to our backyard, which is basically a beach. There, I find Ally and Anthony, asleep on the hammock. I allow a small smile to find it's way across my lips. I walk over to the hammock and kneal beside it. I kiss Ally's forehead, then the top of Anthony's head. I stand, and start walking back to the house when I hear,

"Daddy?"

I turn around to see Anthony, sitting up in the hammock and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo." I say, walking back ocer.

"You're home!"

"Yep, I am." I say. I walk over and pick up Anthony, who clings to me for dear life.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, Anthony." I say, hugging him. For a moment, we just stay like that. In silence.

Then, Anthony leans back so that he can look me in the eye, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You was wong. I _am _sick." he says.

I sigh, "*sigh* I know." I say, "But you'll get better."

"Is dat why you came back home? 'Cause Im sick?"

Before I can answer-which Im honestly not sure if I want to-Ally starts to stir in the hammock. She sits up and faces us,"Austin?"

I smile, "Hey, Als."

Ally stands up. I hold out my free hand that isnt holding my son and Ally gladly takes it. We walk into the house. I put down Anthony and he goes to play with his toys. Ally turns to me and jumps into my arms. We hug eachother tight.

"You came back." Ally says, breaking the embrace, "You really came back."

"Of course I did. I mean, why wouldn't come back for something like..._this._"

"Well, I know you would if you could, but I didnt think you'd accually be able to." Ally says.

"Well, Im here now." I say. I give Ally a sweet kiss on the lips...why do I taste smoke? We come apart, and I push my last thought aside...for now,"So, when do we start the chemo at Riley's?"

"Saturday." Ally says.

Today is Thursday.

"*sigh*...Okay." I say.

"What time is it?" Ally asks.

I look at my watch, "Almost 3 o'clock."

"Oh, I'd better go get Anthony's medicine ready."

"Medicine?"

"Yep. Every three hours except for when he's sleeping. Yay!" Ally says, sarcastically. She goes to the kitchen and I follow. Ally crushes up three pills until they're just powder and then puts the powder into a cup of applesauce."Three pills. Three, Austin. One for his headahces, one to keep him from stumbling, and one to keep him from having seizures! And he's going to be on even more meds once the chemo starts!" she says, "This is all just...rediculous."

I come up to her and hug her from behind. I kiss her temple, then rest my chin on top of her head, "I know it's hard, okay I do. But no matter how hard we fall, we're gong to have to learn to get back up."

Ally sighs, "*sigh* I know." she says. She turns her attention to Anthony, "Anthony, come have your snak. I need you to take it 'cause it's got your special medicine in it."

"Otay, Mommy." Anthony. He toddles into the kitchen, sits at the table and eats the cup of applesauce. I cant help but notice how care free Anthony looks. But then again, Anthony is only two years old. Maybe he _is _just care free.

No one's POV

But that's not at all how Anthony felt. He knew he was sick, and he was smart enough to tell when his parents were worried. And he figured, if Mommy and Daddy are worried about him, _he _needed to be worried about him too.

**And that's a wrap! Sorry that was such an open ending, but I still think that that was a pretty good chapter.**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) Did you understand Austin's new dream? And if so, did you understand it's message?**

**2.) How do you think the chemo at Riley's will go down?**

**3.) When Austin kissed Ally, what did he say she tasted like? Why is this important? I know it sounds like kind of a weird question, but just go back and look.**

**4.) We still dont really know how this canceling the tour is going to effect Austin's career. Any guesses?**

**5.) Please check out my "Auslly fanfics" facebook page! Pretty pretty please with cheese!**

**So, as I said before, I saw the promo for "Tracks and Trouble" and I am freakin' terrified! However, Im sure that eveything will end up being okay in the end. Does anyone know if Ally sings "Finally me" in this episode? I think it is, but Im not sure. Anyone know?**

**I also dont know much about brain cancer or chemotherapey. If any of you know about that kind of stuff, could you please PM me some info, because I honestly am clueless. I mean, I've had relatives who have had cancer, but never brain cancer, and I dont know how chemo works. I just got the idea of brain cancer when a little boy who goes to my church got brain cancer, but dont worry, he got cured a couple of months ago! Will the same happen with Anthony? I dont know, you'll have to keep reading to find out, but seriously, if you have any info on chemo, that'd be great. I need things like, what exactly they do during chemo, and how long does one do chemo before they start losing hair? Stuff like that. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone! Im in a pretty good mood today. Or should I say tonight. Im listening to Motionless in White and watching Jessie. "Bertram is the scuba bandat!" Haha. So yeah. Im in a pretty good mood. This chapter is going to be a pretty good chapter in my opinion.**

**I've gotten so many good reviews from you guys! Thank you all so much! Im not sure how many I have exactly, but I know it's over 200. If we could get to 250 some time soon, that would be AMAZING! Please, please, pretty pretty please with cheese, review!**

**So, I know I had you guys guess stuff last chapter, but I dont feel like reposting it-despite how good of a mood Im in, thank you Chris Motionless-so if you really want to see what I had you guess last chapter, then you can go back and look at the last chapter.**

**Let's roll! R&R! I dont own Riley's Children's Hospital.**

The next day, Austin's POV

Today is Friday. Anthony starts chemotherapey at Riley's Children's Hospital tomorrow. Ally just gave him his medicine and he is now asleep. I am currently emailing a letter of apology to Jimmy Starr for canceling the tour. This tour _was _a huge deal, and now, that huge deal no longer exists. But I dont care. If it means being with Anthony and Ally when they needs me most, it's worth it. It's mroe that worth it. For Ally and Anthony, I would give up music completley. Never again play a single chord. Never listen to a single song. For Ally and Anthony, I would give up _pancakes. _Now _that's _saying something.

Ally walks downstiars crying just as I hit the send button for the email. I shut the laptop and stand.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just finished calling and telling everyone." Ally says.

I dont need to hear anymore to know what she means. Ally walks into the kitchen. She opens the window, then walks over and grabs her purse. She opens her purse and grabs something that I cant identify. Ally faces the open window. I then hear a *click* and a couple secondds later, a puff of smoke goes out the open window. Ally didnt even cough, like she's done it before...that explains she tasted like smoke yesterday when I kissed her...Ally turns around and faces me, cigarette between her index and middle fingers. I blink. I am both confused, and...interested.

"What?" Ally asks, through tears, "I know what you're going to say. Y-You're going to say that this is wrong, a-and that I shouldn't be handeling my stress this way...Well, I am, so...deal with it." she says.

I walk into the kitchen,"I wasn't going to say that." I say.

Ally breathes out another puff of smoke out the window, then looks back at me, with confusion practically stamped on her forehead.

I hold out my hand,"I was going to ask if I could have one."

Ally blinks, then tosses me the box of cigarettes and her purple lighter, "Have at it." she says.

I nod. I take a cigarette out of the box, light it, and inhale. I cough a bit. Sure, I'd smoked at parties when I was a teenager and stupid, but it was still a long time ago.

"It get's smoother." Ally says.

"I know." I say, "How long have you been doing this?" I ask. I inhale again.

"Day before yesterday." she says, more smoke going out the window, "Should we be doing this outside? I mean, I know that we have the window open, but I still dont want to risk any of this getting to Anthony."

I nod.

We take our things and walk outside. We sit on our from step and talk,"So chemo five days a week. We'll pretty much be _living _at Riley's, huh?" I ask.

"Pretty much. But it can't be nearly as bad as the Riley that _I _practically lived with as a kid." Ally says. She inhales again, then says, "God, some parents we turned out to be. I mean, look at us. I was in so much pain with all of this, I started smoking! Something that I have been totally against, my entire life! We're supposed to be the strong ones. Telling everyone that everything will be okay. And here we are, smoking cigarettes on our front step." Ally says.

"And I suppose we'll be drinking when we turn 21." I say.

"*sigh* I could use a shot right now." Ally says, "Oh, just listen to me! God...but seriously. Just yesterday, you were saying how no matter how hard things get, we just have to keep going. No matter how hard we fall, we have to get back up. Things have been really, really hard latley, and now...I dont feel like Im _getting back_ up, I feel like I'm _giving _up."

I turn to face my wife,"You aren't giving up. You're trying to get rid of your pain. There is nothing wrong with not wanting to be in pain." I say.

Ally nods. There's a pause. Ally's phone suddenly vibrates. She looks at the text,"Oh, it's my dad. He wants me to work the store." she says, "Will you guys be okay?"

I nod,"Yes, go."

"Okay." Ally says. I give her a quick kiss,"I love you." she says.

"I love you too." I say.

* * *

At Sonic Boom, Ally's POV

I am feeling incredibly depressed. I just want to be happy again, but happiness doesnt seem possible at the moment.

And then I remember.

I go upstairs to the practice room and find my last highschool yearbook. I turn to the very back. Someone that I did NOT like, signed my yearbook, and they left me their number. I'm just going to hope that they didnt change their number. I dont want anyone to know that I had this person's number, so I quickly write it down in an index card, then scribble out the number in my yearbook as best as I can. I'll just throw away the card when I'm finished with it.

I dial the number. They answer. I speak,

"Hello, Greg?"

* * *

The next morning.

I wake up, and I have a terrible headache. Not just my head, everything hurts, and I have a sick feeling in my stomach. I dont remember much. In fact, I dont remember when or how I even got into my bed. None of this is very good...

"Good morning!" Austin says, in a sarcastic-happy voice, smuthering a cigarette into an ashtray. Our bedroom door is closed and the window is open-probably so none of the smoke will get to Anthony-and a cool breeze comes in, sending goosebumps along my skin.

"Ugh...what happend?" I ask.

"Why dont you ask the holes in your arm?" Austin asks.

I look at my left arm. Sure enough, there are small circular scars on my wrists.

"Would you like me to enlighten you?"

"Please." I say.

"I drove to Sonic Boom after recieving a very worried phone call from your dad about you. By then, Anthony had woken up from his nap. When I got to Sonic Boom, your dad watched Anthony, and I found you laying on the floor of the practice room puking into a trash can. But that's not all I found. I also found a mirror, a card, and this _mysterious _white powder." Austin says, sarcastically,"And I also found needles with this _unusual _liquid in them. Most of them were full, but one was empty. Then, I looked a bit closer at the card on the mirror. It was used to cut the coke, but it also had a phone number written on it. A phone number that belongs to none other than Gregory Anderson. The kid who went to our highschool that smoked pot. He apparently grew up to be a drug dealer. Anyways, he's where you got it all from, and he apparently has yet to be caught by police. So after all of that, I brought you home, tucked you in, and you've been asleep ever since. Do you remember now?"

I slowly nod,"Are you mad at me?" I ask, sheepishly.

Austin's face sofens,"Not at all." he says. He sits on the bed next to me,"You just had me worried. You took a bit too much. Just be a bit more careful next time." Austin says. He kisses my forehead and stands from the bed.

"Wait, next time? What do you mean next time?" I ask.

Austin opens the bedroom door, then turns back around to look at me,"Oh trust me. There will be a next time." he says, walking out of the bedroom, leaving me dumbfounded.

* * *

At Riley's Children's Hospital.

We've been here for a few hours. The first day of chemo is done and Anthony is asleep. He sleeps alot now...Everyone visited at one point when the chemo wasnt in session. Even Jimmy and Kira came by for a few minutes. They brought flowers. It was sweet of them...

I must've chewed like three packs of gum today. I dont want anyone to smell the smoke in my breath. Even with what happend yesterday, no one knows I smoke or did...any of that other stuff, besides Austin.

Anthony and I did our prayer, and within a few minutes, Anthony had fallen asleep, but the meds had helped with that too. It's pretty late now.

Neither Austin or I can sleep.

"You wanna go out for one last smoke for tonight?" I ask.

"*sigh* Sure." I say.

We stand and quietly walk out of Anthony's room. We walk down the long, narrow hallway and to the elevators. Austin presses the down button. The doors ope and we step in. As soon as the doors close, I find myself ifn Austin's arms. We hug eachother tight as tears flow. The doors open, and Austin and I walk out, hand in hand. We arent the only ones crying though. The mothers and fathers of the other children here look pretty sad too...and then there are others that are crying tears of joy, because their children have been cured, or are atleast getting better. I would kill to be crying tears of joy right now, but it's only the first day, and we'll be doing chemo for a year. There's still a chance.

We walk out of the doors of the hospital. There is no smoking within 50 feet of the hospital, so we walk out into the parking lot. Once we are far away enough, I dig into my purse, an grab the box of cigarettes and my purple lighter. We each take a cigarette. It isnt cocaine, but it'll do. Wait, what?

"So this is our lives now, huh?" Austin asks.

"Looks that way." I say.

There's a pause.

"You know what all of this reminds me of?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"What?" Austin asks.

I begin to sing. **(I dont own "You're insane" by Escape the Fate.)**

_Stand back_

_As your world decays_

_I cant explain how _

_You're falling apart_

_You need to find someone else_

_To blame_

_For the hurt and the pain_

_Im not the reason_

_That you're insane_

"Do you really feel like our world is decaying? That we're going insane and...that we're falling apart?" Austin asks, in all seriousness.

"I dont know. Sometimes, it feels like it." I say,"But then again, my feelings about thigns have been...pretty wrong latley. So who knows?"

Austin nods, inhaling the cigarette in his hand.

* * *

Austin's POV

I slowly open Anthony's room door and Ally and I quietly slip in. Ally goes into the restroom. I down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I let out a heavy sigh, "*sigh*"

There's a pause.

"Daddy?"

I look up and see Anthony awake,"Hey, kiddo,what are you doing up? You're s'posed to be asleep." I say. I get off the couch and kneal next to Anthony's bed.

"I had a bad dream." Anthony says.

"A bad dream?" I ask.

Anthony nods.

"Oh..." I say. I kiss Anthony's forehead.

Then I remember.

"I know something that might make you feel better." I say. I remove my World War Two watch that I got for my seventeenth birthday, and put it on Anthony's tiny wrist. I adjust it to fit him,"I got this from _my _dad a few years ago. A pretty long time ago, my great-granpa wore this watch when he went to fight in the war. It was his good luck charm. Then he passed it down to _his _son, which was my grandpa, Then _he _passed it down to _his _son, which was my dad. Then _he _gave it to his son, me. And now, _Im _giving it to _my _son. You." I say, "It'll be your good luck charm, while the doctors are trying to make you feel better."

Anthony looks at the watch and smiles,"Tanks, Daddy." he says, making me smile. Both of our smiles fade though, and Anthony looks back up at me,"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did God gimme dese tumors?"

My face falls,"He didnt. God didnt do it."

"Then who did?"

I think for a moment, then sigh, "*sigh* I dont know. Someone bad, I guess. But God is the good guy here. He wouldnt give you a tumor."

Anthony nods.

"Now, why dont you try and sleep. We've got another long day tomorrow." I say.

Anthony nods," I wove you, Daddy."

I give a sad smile, "I love you too, Anthony." I say. I kiss Anthony's forehead again, and Anthony's eyes close.

I stand, and sit back on the couch. Unexpectedly-even to me-I start to sing. Not to Anthony. Not to myself. But...to someone...

**(I dont own this song,"Disappear" however, my dad does. My dad wrote this song, recorded it, etc. These lyrics kinda have to do with what's going on in Austin and Ally's lives, and I thought to myself "I'll use this song!". So, I hope you like it!)**

_Well I rolled out of bed_

_Sunday afternoon_

_With the night before_

_Still in my head_

_All these phony faces_

_With their big fake smiles_

_And they wouldnt notice _

_If I was dead_

_I've been tryin' to find God_

_In the bottom of a bottle_

_'Cause it sure as hell_

_Wasnt at church_

_Everyone's trying to see me_

_On a different religion_

_But it's all just a fairy tale search_

_I really need you now_

_Could you really be right here_

_Could you make this lyin' world_

_Just disappear_

_There's a couple of girls_

_Tryin' to get my number_

_At the aftershow party today_

_But I bet they wouldnt care_

_Once I cut my hair_

_And I threw this ol' guitar away_

_There's a guy tryin' to look at me_

_For anwers and life_

_And he's wantin' to get my advice_

_And he's just like me_

_But he just cant see_

_I cant even figure out_

_My own life_

_I really need you now_

_Could you really be right here_

_Could you make this lyin' world_

_Just disappear_

_So when everyone seems_

_Like they're using me_

_And Im _

_Just about ready to snap_

_And their big fake smiles_

_Are surrounding me_

_And I've gotta escape _

_From this trap_

_All I need is just some sincerity_

_Just to know that somebody cares..._

I hum the rest of the melody, then sigh,"*sigh*"

Then, I look up to the ceiling.

_Could you make this God damn world..._

I pause. I put my head in my hands and look at the floor, "Just disappear." I whisper.

After a couple of minutes, I stand from the couch, kneal next to sleeping Anthony's bed, and begin to sob. I am tired. I am stressed. I am worrited.

"Please, God, Please."I whisper, "Please, just make all of this disappear. Please, please, dont take him away from me. Please dont take him, please...please..."I sob silently a bit more, holding on to the rail of the hospital bed. Then, I let go, and collapse on to the ground, on my elbows and knees, sobbing silently. I am just done, and we've barley even gotten started!

I feel a hand start to rub my back. I dont move from my position on the floor, but speak,"How much of that did you see?"

Ally sniffles, obviously crying as well, then says,"Everything from the World War Two watch."

I sit up and face my wife. We hug. Tight.

1 day down, 364 more days to go.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I think it was pretty good.**

**So, things to guess for this chapter,**

**1.) So, first day at Riley's...your thoughts.**

**2.) Austin and Ally are both smoking, and Ally did...other things...your thoughts?**

**3.) What did Austin give to Anthony, and why is this important?**

**4.) So, Austin-for lack of better words-prayed. What did you think of that?**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE AND PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HIT 250 SOON! Please, please, pretty pretty please with cheese. **

**The next episode isnt until June 23rd! I cant wait that long! UUUGGGGHHHHH! The promo that I saw...I am OFFICIALLY TERRIFIED! I mean, Im sure it's gonna end up okay in the end, but still! Im also excited about them bringing up the fact that Austin broke up with Kira, because he broke up with her to be with Ally, so Austin and Ally dating might come up in the slightest bit. What do you think? Maybe? Maybe? I'll look it up on youtube in a couple of days and see what happens 'cause Im just sneaky like that. Tee hee hee...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! My mom is working, my sister is at summer school, and my brother is at his dad's house for the weekend. So Im alone, and have plenty of time to update! Yay!**

**Alright so, as some of you may know, and some of you may not know, I hand write all of my stories before uploading them to fanfiction because Im just weird like that. I haven't finished the hand-written verision of this one yet, but I always hand write a chapter after I upload one, and I always make sure that my hand-written version is atleast two chapters ahead of what Im updating. So, this is chapter 25, and I just finished hand-writing chapter 27, and let me tell ya...there is something coming up that you guys are NOT going to expect. You see, a lot of the things happening in this story, is suspenceful, but you guys also are kind of aware of what's coming, right? Well, in chapters 27 and 28, something will happen, that absolutley NO ONE will expect. You won't even be able to guess it, because it's just THAT unexpected. Im so excited!**

**Okay, so last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) So, first day at Riley's...your thoughts?**

**2.) Austin and Ally are both smoking, and Ally did...other things...your thoughts?**

**3.) What did Austin give to Anthony and why is this important?**

**4.) So Austin-for lack of better words-prayed. What did you think of that?**

**Im in a super good mood 'cause I've had to baby sit my brother for the past three days and I dont have to today! Yay! Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but sometimes he's just...annoying...AND I'm listening to my favortie band, and whenever I listen to this singer-who also writes all of their songs-I can't help but wonder, "What is it with this guy and saddness and pain?" But they're still really good.**

**Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. I dont even remember the last time I updated but I dont think it was that long ago. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. I own no references used. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

No one's POV

August 15th.

Austin had turned 21 five days ago. On that night, he got absolutley _hammered._ Of course, Ally was the only one who knew that it had happend. Just like Austin was the only one that knew that Ally-was now-addicted to cocain and herion. **(Not sure if I spelled that right, but you know what I mean)** And they were both addicted to smoking now. Basically, they were both falling apart, but they wouldnt admit it to themselves.

Penny went to Riley's to be with Anthony today so that Austin and Ally could have a day of rest at home. They'd barely gotten any sleep since the chemo started, and Anthony had started to loose his hair, which only made them even more stressed. Penny-and everyone else-noticed how stressed out Austin and Ally were, so Penny voulenteered. Austin and Ally were reluctant to leave Anthony, but they did anyways so that they could get some rest for once.

Except they didnt really "rest" much.

Austin and Ally woke up at home the morning of August 15th; both of them had headaches.

"Morning." Ally says.

"Morning." Austin repeats.

"What sounds good for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and asprin."

"You said it." Ally says.

They walk downstairs. Austin gets started on the pancakes and Ally gets the asprin. They each take two.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Austin asks.

"I dont know. I need more junk from Greg, and there's only one more beer left in the fridge. Let's get our stuff first, then let's say we meed at the practice room and Sonic Boom.

"Works for me." Austin says, "And I call dibs on that last beer."

"I dont drink, remember? Beer is disgusting."

"Just making sure you didnt change your mind." Austin says, smirking. Ally rolls her eyes.

They eat their pancakes in a comfortable silence. Like a normal husband and wife would. And for a moment, things _were _normal.

They finish their breakfast.

"Well, Im gonna go shower." Ally says.

"Okay..." Austin says. He hugs Ally from behind and whispers in her ear, "Mind if I join you?"

That was the bad Austin talking, if you didnt notice.

Ally's eyes widen. Sure, she and Austin had done..._adult _things before, but somehow, this was different.

Austin was already begining to play with the hem of her shirt.

Ally gulps, "Be my guest." she says. She thought, who says different is bad?

Austin chuckles, "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

Ally's POV

Wow...just...wow...

* * *

Sunshine Central apartments. Even though they are in Miami, there is nothing sunshiney about these apartments. I knock on the door of apartment 4D. A man in his early twenties answers the door. The man has jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a five o'clock shadow.

Gregory Anderson.

"Hey, Greg." I say.

"Hello, Ally. Come for more, I pressume?"

"No, I just came by to say hey." I say, sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. How much dough do you have for me today?" Greg asks.

I hold out a wad of money. Greg snatches it and flips through it, "Where do you get this kind of money?"

"Why do you care?" I ask, "But to answer your question, my husband and I have good jobs."

"Ah, yes, you're married to Austin Moon."

"Can you just give me my stuff?"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

In the practice room at Sonic Boom.

Austin and I slide down so that they're sitting on the floor with our backs against the wall. I dont have a mirror, but I can imagine that my eyes are bright red. Austin takes a swig of the bottle in his hand.

"Well we suck."

"Yeah..." Austin says.

"We're s'posed to tell Anthony to stay away from drugs. Ho-how's he gonna do that when his parents do crap?" I ask.

Austin shrugs and takes another swig of his bottle.

I grab my box and lighter out of my purse, "Cigarette?" I ask.

Austin nods and holds out his hand. I hand him a cigarette and we light up.

No one's POV

The bad halves of Austin's and Ally's subconciouses are taking over, in case you haven't noticed.

"Why is it th-that booze, a-and drugs, are makin' us feel better?" Austin asks, words a bit slurred.

"I dont know." I say, sadly.

* * *

September 17th. Ally's 21st birthday. She's wasted. She may have said that beer was digusting, but she never said anything about martini's, wine, or shots.

* * *

Ally's POV

October 31st. Halloween.

This is how Austin and I know that the treatment _is _infact working. When I first found out that Anthony had cancer, the doctors said that he wouldnt make it to October without the treatment, and now it is Halloween. However, even though Anthony is still alive, he is weak. Much weaker than before. He can barely walk, he has a minimal amount of hair left, his face is a pale gray color. He didnt talk much anymore either. Not because he can't, but because...he just never really feels like it. But in all honesty, who can blame him?

By now, I pretty much feel like I've hit rock bottom. I hardly ever work at Sonic Boom anymore, but my dad understands.

Austin is accually working today. Anthony has just finished today's treatment, and is taking a nap. I walk out of the hospital, sobbing. I walk to the back of the parking lot so that I can smoke.

I then notice a girl, with bleach blonde hair put into a side braid, sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest, head in her arms, leaning against a light post. She is sobbing uncontrolably.

I approach the girl, "Hey," I say, "are you okay?"

The girl looks up at me,"No."

I sit down next to her,"Cigarette?"

"Please."

I hand the girl a cigarette and light it,"Thanks." she says.

"No problem." I say, "You look pretty young. Im not gonna get arrested for giving you one of these, am I?" I ask.

"Im older than I look. Im 28."

My eyes widen, "Really?"

The girl-or woman I should say-nods,"Im Stephanie."

"Ally."

"I know. Your husband is Austin Moon, and Anthony is your son."

"Yep." I say.

"I've seen him around at Riley's." Stephanie says, more tears rolling down her face.

"Are things not good for you either? My son can't even walk anymore, and he's barley got any hair left, and he's not nearly as...talkative as he used to be."

Stephanie inhales her cigarette sharply, then says, "Erica, my daughter, she...s-she passed away a couple hours ago." she says. She drops the cigarette and starts sobbing again. I know who Erica is. She was only four years old. I put my cigarette out and put an arm around Stephanie. Even though I dont even know her, I feel like she just needs a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"I just feel like I have nothing left to live for. I'm a single mother-or was, I should say-my only child is gone, and I make a living waiting tables!"

Despite what is happening in my life, I suddenly don't feel like Im at rock bottom as much anymore.

* * *

Stephanie had gone home, and I go back to Anthony's room. I open the door quietly and step in. Anthony is still asleep. I close the door, then walk over and kneal next to Anthony's bed. I kiss his forehead.

"I love you, baby."

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry that was such an open ending, but dont worry, it's about to get SO much better.**

**So, this chapter, you simply have to guess**

**1.) What will happen next?**

**STEPHANIE WILL RETURN SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! How is everyone on this fine Monday? Huh...I never thought I'd say that about a Monday.**

**So last chapter, I simply had you guess,**

**1.) What will happen next?**

**I should be able to update two, maybe even three chapters today, depending on how things go...last chapter was kind of short, and Im sorry to say that this one will be too, but it should still be really good.**

**Alright, enought waiting. Let's get this show on the road! I own no references used.**

November 8th, Ally's POV

I am working at Sonic Boom today. I dont go here much anymore, but my dad is out sick, and my mom is in Brazil, so I had to take over. Austin is with Anthony today.

Trish walks in wearing a giant turkey costume, covered in feathers,"Hey Ally. Guess who got a job at Ted Tacksin's Turkey-torium!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"It's for Thanksgiving. I sell 'discounted' turkies, though Im pretty sure it's just rat meat, molded into the shape of a turkey."

"Remind me to never go there." I say.

Trish nods.

We turn out attention to the TV when we see this, on the news,"And in other news, the body of 28 year old, Stephanie Blake was found, in her apartment in the suburbs."

My head shoots up,"Oh my God. I know that girl!"

"You do?" Trish asks.

I ignore her question and focus on the news report on the TV,"Blake was believed to have commited suicide, do to an overdose of drugs. Family members claim that she was an addict of cocain, tobacco products, alchohal, and methemphatemines" **(I dont think I spelled that right, but you know what I mean) **"Blake started these drugs after she discovered that her three-year-old daughter, Erica Blake, had cancer. Erica Blake died a little over one week ago, and her funeral was yesterday. Stephanie is believed to had killed herself almost immediatley after." They show a picture of Stephanie from when she was still alive.

"Okay, I defenatley know that girl. Her daughter was a patient at the same Riley's that Anthony goes to. I talked to her, I shared a cigarette with her!" I say.

I instantly regrett saying it.

"Cigarette?" Trish asks.

Told ya.

"Um..." I start.

"Oh my God, Ally, you smoke?"

"Um..."

Trish suddenly snatches my purse and digs through it until she finds my box of cigarretts, "*gasp* Ally...you smoke?"

I take my purse back, then face Trish and sigh, "*sigh* Yes. Austin and I both do."

Trish gapes at me.

"We also both drink, but I don't drink nearly as much as he does; I'm pretty sure he's an alchohalic now. And I do...some other things..."

"What do you mean 'other things'? Illegal things?"

"Ssshhhh!" I say, making sure no one is looking. I slowly nod and whisper,"Coke and heroine."

Trish gasps and covers her mouth with her feather-covered hands, "Practice room. Now." she says.

I nod. We go up to the practice room and close the door. Trish steps out of her turkey costuem and she has regular clothes on underneath. She turns around with tears in her eyes.

I speak,"Trish, I know you're upset about the drugs, but-"

"No." Trish says, cutting me off, "I'm not upset about you doing the drugs."

I look at her, confused,"Then...why are you crying? You never cry, Trish." I say.

Trish wipes her tears away, but it does no good, becasue mroe come out of her eyes,"I'm crying, becasue *sniffle* I know that...the _reason _you're _doing _the drugs is because of the fact that Anthony has cancer."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ally, we just saw on TV that a woman killed herself because her daughter died of cancer, and she did a lot of the drugs that you do!"

"First of all, I dont do meth." I say, "And second of all, Stephanie killed herself because her daughter _died._"

"Exactly. And I dotn want you to end up like that. I dont want to lose my best friend."

"Trish, I dont think you're hearing me. Stephanie's daughter _died. _Anthony isn't going to die."

"Ally, you don't know that-"

"Yes I do!" I snap. Trish's eyes widen. I sofen,"Anthony's not going to die."

"Okay," Trish say, "but let's just say that _hypothetically, _Anthony didnt make it...would you kill yourself?"

I sigh,"*sigh* I dont know, Trish. I've never thought about what I would do if Anthony died, and I dont _want _to think about it."

Trish shakes her head,"No, Ally, that's not enough. I have to know that you wouldn't do any thing like that."

"Trish," I say, "Stephanie did the right thing. She was a single mom, had no family left that loved her, worked full-time as a _waitress _...I have Austin and my friends, a great career, and a great family."

"So, you're saying that you wouldnt do anything?" Trish asks.

"I didn't say that." I say.

"Ally, please. We're all worried about you and Austin getting over-stressed, and we're all worried about Anthony getting more sick than he already is. Please, please just tell me that you wouldn't do anything." Trish pleads.

There's a long pause before I say, "I'll try, but no promises." I do to the door and am about to open it again, but I turn around and once again face the now, very shocked Trish, and say,"And Trish?" I ask,"Don't tell anyone about this conversation. My family _and _the media will be all over it. You wouldn't want to make me even _more _stressed, would you?"

Trish shakes her head no.

I slightly smile, "Good." I say. I walk out of the practice room, then go downstairs, and resume working the counter.

No one's POV

*cough* *cough* Bad Ally *cough* *cough*

* * *

Hours later, Ally's POV

I've just finished cleaning the store, and am about to close up when Austin-surprisingly sober-walks in.

"Hey, Ally." he says.

I turn around and face him,"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"My mother is watching Anthony tonight so we can get some rest."

"Oh, that was thoughtful of her. I'll have to thank her the next time I see her."

Austin nods,"Hey, um, random question. Do you still have that cat costume from when you were in The Stray Kitties?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have it _here?"_

"Yeah, I keep it in the closet upstairs 'cause I've got nothing to do with it."

"Well, you might tonight." Austin says. He wraps his arms around me from behind and whispers, "Put it on."

I can smell the alchohal in his breath. Maybe he isn't as sober tonight as I'd thought.

"'Cause you see, I was thinking..."Austin sasy ,"You," he kisses my temple,"and me", he kisses my cheek,"in the practice room," he kisses my jaw line, "tonight." he kisses my neck. I tilit my head back, enjoying the sensation, as Austin sucks on my nekc more, leaving hickies as he does so.

"Let me lock the doors," I say, "And find my costume."

Austin nods. He releases me, and walks up to the practice room.

No one's POV

*cough* *cough* Bad Austin and Ally *cough* *cough* *cough*

* * *

November 23rd.

Anthony's 3rd birthday.

All of Atnhony's hair is gone, he is very pale, he couldnt walk, and had trouble talking. He just would lay in his bed, and would be wheeled to a different room for his treatment. It takes all of Austin's, Ally's, and everyone else's will power, to not break down in tears, just by looking at the sick child.

Anthony's hospital room is covered with streamers and balloons. Austin and Ally had given him Dougie the Dolphin. They'd found it in the practice room, and they'd both a greed to give it to him. Anthony got a big smile on his face when they gave it to him.

And that made Austin and Ally happy.

Because Anthony hadn't smiled in a while.

You know, it's times like these when you really learn to appreciate birthdays. Another year of life lived. Celebrating life. Knowing that you've survived another day in this world. Sure, everyone appreciates birthdays, but today, was different. Anthony's birthday today, was a bit more sentimental. A year ago today, the headaches started. Anthony probably had the cancer a little while before that, and this birthday of his today was basically showing that, if Anthony had lived this long, if he had fought the battle for this long and survived, then who's to say that he won't win the war?

**Hi everyone. Sorry that was kind of a short chapter, but I'm really proud of the ending part. **

**So, this chapter, I'm having you guess,**

**1.) So, Trish knows about Ally's drug use. How will that affect their friendship?**

**2.) Anthony is now three years old. Good thing or bad thing?**

**3.) You don't have to do this, but I would highly recomend it, sometime between now and the next couple of chapters, you should look back at "Going Mute and Getting Engaged" and look at the very first time Austin had the nightmare. **

**4.) Not something to guess, but keep track of the dates in this story. For example, I ended this chapter at November 23rd. So keep track of the dates.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everybody! 3:15 Am, my favorite Auslly story ever is back online! Woo hoo! Im so happy!**

**So last chapter, I had you guys guess,**

**1.) So, Trish knows about Ally's drug use. How will this affect their friendship?**

**2.) Anthony is now three years old. Good thing or bad thing?**

**I would highly recomend that you all go back to "Going Mute and Getting Engaged" and read the very first time Austin had the nightmare, because that ORIGINAL nightmare, as you will see in the next couple chapters, is going to come back and bite him in the butt, and I can almsot guarentee that. Also, keep track of the dates.**

**Okay, let's get this show on the road! I own no references used. R&R!**

No one's POV

It was a horribel sound. It rang like a siren.

Ally looks up, and what she saw...terrified her,"No." she whispers, "No! NO!" she excalims, standing up.

Austin stands too, "Ally-"

"SHUT UP!" Ally exclaims.

A bunch of doctors and nurses run into the room.

"Stand by." one of the doctors says.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Ally shouts.

"Ma'am-"

"Ally-"

"NO!" Ally exclaims, knealing next to the bed.

Austin walsk over, grabs Ally from behind by the waist, and lifts her up.

"NO!" she exclaims, kicking. Austin walks out of the room with her, "AAAHHHH! NO! ANTHONY!" she exclaims. Austin walks into the elevator with her. Luckily, they were the only ones in there. As soon as the doors shut, Austin puts Ally down. She starts banging on the elevator doors.

The doors open with a *ding* and Austin picks Ally up again.

"NO! ANTHONY, NO!" she exclaims, with tears running down her face. People stare, but they give looks of simpathy, as if they know what has happend-or at lesat an idea of what has happend-which maybe, they did.

* * *

More than a week EARLIER Ally's POV

December 24th.

Christmas Eve.

Austin and I are very confused. Isn't all of this chemo supposed to be helping Anthony? I mean, sure, it is keeping him alive, but he is weak. Incredably weak. He can't walk, and it is now to the point where if Anthony wants to speak, it would be a dull whisper. He doesnt have any hair left, and his face adn skin are almost gray because he never goes outside anymore. Which is sad, because he used to love going outside. He doesnt even look or act like Anthony anymore. His meals are just blended "smoothies" because his body isnt strong enough for sold goods. On a good day, Anthony can "drink" the "smoothie" through a straw. Other dasy, it wil lbe "fed" to him through a tube. Almost his entire life is based off of machines and medication now. It's...terrible.

Everyday, the doctors wil lahve a different report on Anthony's health, but Austin and I never want to hear it, so we have requested that the doctors not tell us. We don't want to risk having to hear something bad about Anthony. Even if the report is good, Austin and I don't want to hear it at risk of getting our hopes up, only to have something bad happen again. So Austin and I never know our son's status.

Now, I am on my way to Greg's apartment. I need some stuff to hold me over the holidays.

_knock knock knock_

A second later, the door opens and Greg appears. His eyes are bloodshot, and he has a five o'clock shadow, "Ah, it's my favorite customer! How have you been doing?"

"Shut up and give me my stuff, will ya?"

"I'll take that as a not so good. And excuse me for trying to be nice and make small talk with my customers."

"It isnt small talk. You're just being nice so that I'll buy more, and _you'll _make more money."

Greg blinks, "Huh. You know, for a drug addict, you're pretty smart."

"Thanks, I try." I deadpan,"So, do you have my stuff, or not?"

"Do _you _have _my _stuff?"

I hold up a wad of money.

"Come right in." Greg sasy.

I nod and step into Greg's filthy apartment. There is a brown carpet with numerous stains, filthy furniture, and the place smells like cocaine. How is it that this guy sells a majority of his drugs from is house, and he hasnt been caught by police yet?

Greg walks out with my stuff. I take it and hide it in my purse for now.

"Thanks." I say.

"Don't mention it." Greg says ,"Ever."

I nod. Greg opens the door, and I am about to walk out when,

"Crap! That's my parole officer!" Greg says, pointing to a man getting out of his car, heading this way,"Act normal."

I nod.

Greg plasters a fake smile on his face,"Well, thanks so much for coming. Have a happy holidays!"

I catch on to his act and say, "Oh, thanks! You too!" I say, walking out of his apartment. I pass by the parole officer as I walk away, and he nods at me. I nod back, hoping not to look too obvious.

* * *

The next day, Austin's POV

Anthony's eyes slowly open.

"Hey there, kiddo. Merry Christmas!" I say.

Anthony lets a small smile curl across his face,"Did Santa come?" he whispers.

"Of course he did!" Ally sasy.

A nurse walks into the room. It is Nurse Courtney. I don't even know her last name because Anthony calls her by her first name. She is his favorite nurse. She has short, shoulder legnth hair that is always kept in a bun, and she has thick black glasses. She is so kind and sweet to Anthony, and that is all that we want from the nurses that help take care of him. Not that the other nurses aren't nice, but Courtney is Anthony's favorite nurse, and Ally and I love her too.

"Hello, Anthony! Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Moon." she says. Ally and I nod to her. She walks over to Anthony, "Merry Christmas, Anthony!"

"Merry Christmas, Courtney." Anthony whispers.

"I just need to do a couple of things, and then I'll leave you to open your presesnts." Courtney says.

Courtney grabs the remote connected to Anthony's bed, presses button, and the back of the bed rises to a sitting position. Anthony needs this, because he can no longer sit up on his own. Courtney pulls out a stethescope and takes Anthony's heartbeat. She does a couple other things, then "feeds" Anthony his "breakfast". Unfortunatley, today is one of those days that it was "fed" to him through a tube. Lastly, Anthony takes his morning medicine. He will have to take more, three hours later, then he'd have to take more, every three hours underneath.

You always hear stories and see commercials on television about kids in children's hospital for their birthday and Christmas. Ally always cries when she hears those stories or sees those commercials, and even I'll occasionally tear up. No child deserves to be in a hospital on their birthday or on Christmas. Those commercials and stories are sad, don't get me wrong, but you don't know how agonizingly painful it is, to have your child be in the hospital, with cancer, and experiencing extreme weakness because of their chemotherapey, over their birthday and the holidays, until you accually experience it. It is more painful than one thousand and one knives going through you at once. It is more painful than eating a jar full of nails. More painful than having a bucket of acid poured over your head. No child deserves to be in this situation period, let alone on what is supposed to be the "most wonderful time of the year".

Ally's POV

You always hear stories and see commercials on television about kids in children's hospitals for their birthday and Christmas. I always cry when I hear those stories or see those commercials, and even Austin will occasionally tear up. No child deserves to be in a hospital on their brithday or on Chrstmas. Those commercials and stories are sad, don't get me wrong, but you dont know how agonizingly painful it is, to have your child be in the hospital, with cancer, and experiencing extreme weakness because of their chemotherapey, over their birthday and the holidays, until you accually experience it. It is more painful than one thousand and one knives going through you at once. It is more painful than eating a jar full of naild. More painful than having a bucket of acid poured over your head. No child deserves to be in this situation period, let alone on what is supposed to be "the most wonderful time of the year".

Once everythign is done, Courtney leaves the room, leaving Austin, Anthony and I alone.

Anthony got a couple of new stuffed animals. He smiles a lot. He even laughed a bit. It was great.

I can't help but wonder what Greg is doing for Christmas. He has no family, no friends, he deals drugs for a living and is an addict himslef. He lives in a crappy apartment, he has a crappy life. That's sad. He may have done some bad things in the past, but I still believe that he deserves better than what he has...Leave it to me, to think like _that._

* * *

It's after midnight. Anthony is asleep in bed, and Austin fell asleep in the chair next to Anthony's bed. I, on the other hand, can't sleep. I can't stop feeling bad for Greg. Today was probably really sad for him. I can't help but feel the need to do something for him.

I stand and quietly open the door, and slowly walk out and shut the door behind me. I walk down the long, narrow hallways, which is now nicely decorated wtih Christmas lights and some other decorations. Some of the doors have wreaths on them. It's cute.

I walk to the elevators adn press the down button. The doors open with a *ding* and I step inside. I press the "1" button, and the doors close. All that is heard is the cheesy elevator music. The doors open once again with a *ding* and I step out of the elevator and into the hospital lobby. The lobby is also decorated with lights and decorations. A large Christmas tree with lights and a star on top marks the center of the lobby.

I walk out of the doors and into the December air, which, since I am in Miami, isn't very cold at all. Not cold at all, accually. I walk to my car, and light a cigarette. I put the cigarette in my mouth, then dig through my purse to find my keys. Once I find them, I get in my car and start to drive. I roll the window down adn the smoke from my cigarette goes out the window and into the breeze.

There is almost no one on the road. They are all with their families for the holidays. So I am almost the only one on the road, and occasionally, one other car would drive by.

While driving, I pass by Marino Highschool. It is so hard for me to believe that jsut a few yearas ago, that was where I went to school, and that before I'd met Austin, I was just a normal girl. Austin and Dez had both changed mine and Trish's lives when we all met-in different ways, obviously-and I can't imagine what my life would be like if Austin and Dez hadn't walked into Sonic Boom that one day. I don't _want _to think about that. Despite what is going on in our lives right now, what, with Anthony and the cancer and all, all while trying to balance mine and Austin's work scheduals-even though I don't go to Sonic Boom often anymore, I still go whenever I have to, and I still am Austin's songwriter-I still never even want to even consider thinking about what my life would be like if Trish and I had never met them.

I pull up at Sunshine Central Apartmetns. I get out of my car, then drop my cigarette to he ground and stomp on it to put it out.

I walk up the stairs to the fourth floor, since there is no elevator in this place. Once I'm on the fourth floor, I find apartment 4D. I decide against knocking;I have no idea what time it is, and I'm sure that no amount of money would make Greg too happy to see me at this time of night. I dig into my purse and find my wallet. I open it and take out all of the money that I have in it. I open the mailbox next to 4D, and put all of the money in it. I am not sure _why _exactly I am doing this, I jsut feel like it is the right thing to do. Greg needs this money before I do.

I walk down the many stairs once again, just like I always do when I come to "visit" Greg, then find myself at my car. Before I get in though, my phone beeps, signaling that I have a text message. I go through my cluttered purse and find my cell phone. I look at it. Who could possibly be texting me at this time of night except for...

Austin.

_I don't know where you are, but get back here. NOW!_

Uh oh.

I get into my car, and start to drive back to Riley's Children's Hospital.

* * *

I park my car and walk out of it. I can see the brightly lit Christmas tree in the lobby from where I am now. As I get closer, I can also see a mop of blonde hair, pacing back and fourth. Austin. After a couple of seconds, he sees me too, and begins to walk toward me. He does not look happy. He looks furious.

"Allyson. Marie. Moon." he says, approaching me. He grabs my by my shoulders, so tight that it hurts me. He pulls me to him with agression and force, looks me dead in the eye, and says-or should I say shouts,"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I smelled no alchohal in his breath. He was sober. This was real. This was the real Austin. The real Austin was yelling at me.

"I was out, helping someone who needed it." I tell him, truthfully.

"Well, now your son needs you! Anthony just had another seizure! He's in the ICU!"

I can feel my face drain in color. That explains why he would be so mad at me right now, "What?" I ask, in shock.

Austin sighs,"*sigh* Come on, let's go." he says. He takes my hand and pulls-literally pulls-me alone. Rough. Hard.

We reach the elevators, already open, and we go in. Austin presses a button and the doors close.

"So, where were you?" Austin asks.

"I already told you. I was out, helping somebody who needed it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Austin asks. He presses the button that stops the elevator. **(Im pretty sure that button is only supposed to be used in emergencies only in real life, but I've seen it in lots of other TV shows, so...)**

"Why did you stop the elevator?" I ask.

"Because. I want an explanation from you, and I want it now. Adn we are not leaving this elevator until I get one. So the quicker you talk, the quicker you get to see Anthony and-"

"I was at Greg's place!" I exclaim, cutting him off.

Austin blinks, "What?"

I sigh, "*sigh* Christmas, Austin. Christmas. Greg has no family, no friends, no girlfriend, he had to spend his Christmas alone."

"He deserves it! He is a fricken drug dealer!"

"Oh, so now you care about the fact that he is a drug dealer? _Now _you care that I buy drugs from him?"

"I've always cared!" Austin exclaims!

"Are you sure? Because THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE ACTED LIKE IT!" I practically shout,"Anyways...I went to his apartment and slipped some money in his mailbox. He needs it more than I do."

"Oh my God. How...could you be so stupid?!"

My jaw drops,"Excuse me?"

"He is only going to use that money to buy more drugs! He is an addict!"

"So? _I _am an addict. Why do you see me differenly?"

"Because you are my _wife!_ That idiot is the reason _why _you're an addict, and I freaking HATE HIM FOR IT!"

"So what are you saying? You hate that I am an addict? Are you saying that you hate me because I am a drug addict?"

Austin looks me dead in the eye, "Allyson, I could _never _hate you." he says, in all seriousness,"I just hate what you've become."

I blink, "You hate what I've become." I state, "Well, maybe I hate what _you've _become. What, with all of your drinking. Face it, Austin, you are an addict too! Just of a different drug!"

There's a pause.

Austin sighs,"*sigh* Yeah, I guess I am."

There's another pause.

I am the first to break the silence,"You know what, Austin?" I ask, "I don't hate what I've become, and I don't hate what you've become either...I hate what _we've _become."

Austin blinks,"So what are you saying?"

I take off my wedding ring, and put it in Austin's hand,"I think we need some time alone." I say, "We need to try and straighten ourselves out. Alone. Face it, Austin, we're falling apart, and we need to put oursleves back together, before we're broken forever. Now, this doesn't mean that...we...you know...get a divorce, or anything, because I don't want that."

"Neither do I." Austin says.

"We just need some time alone. Away from eachother." I say.

Austin nods.

"But in the mean time," I say. I press the button to make the elevaotr move again,"We need to focus on Anthony."

Austin nods. He puts my ring in his pocket.

The elevator opens once again with a *ding*, and Austin and I walk out like nothing happend.

* * *

December 31st.

New Year's Eve.

Anthony got out of the ICU the day after the seizure happend, and was back in his normal room. Austin and I are still "seperated". Austin still even has my ring. Looking back, our wedding day was such a happy day...

I knock on the door of apartment 4D of Sunshine Central Apartments.

_knock knock knock_

Greg opens the door a second later. His eyes aren't as blood shot as they were the last time I had seen him, and his five o'clock shadow was shaven.

"Hey, Ally." he greets me.

"Hi, Greg." I greet in return.

"Do you want your usual today?"

"No, I am going to need a lot more today. I am super stressed."

"Why, what happend?"

"Why do you care?" I ask.

Greg's POV

"Why do you care?" Ally asks.

I pause, and I think about what she did for me. She must really care about me to do something like that for me. No one has ever done something so generous for me, and I will forever be thankful for it.

I look down at my shoes, then look back up at Ally, "I know about the money." I say, finally.

"What?"

"The three-hundred dollars that showed up in my mailbox on the morning of December 26th. I know that that was you."

Ally doesnt respond.

"Thankyou. I really needed that money." I say.

Ally allows herself to smile a bit. I don't think I have ever seen her smile before. She has a great smile,"You're welcome." she says.

"So, what happend to you? Why are you so stressed out all of the sudden?" I ask.

Ally sighs,"*sigh* Anthony has gotten SO much worse. And, Austin and I got into a bit of a fight."

"Really? I'm sorry. What happend?" I ask, trying to be must be working, because Ally keeps talking.

"Well, you see, I put that money in your mailbox in the middle of the night. While I was gone...Anthony had another seizure. I didn't find out about it until i got back to the hospital and Austin told me. He started yelling at me, _demanding _to know where I was, and he was sober. And then all of that, resulted in..." Ally says, holding up her left hand, which no longer has a ring on it.

"Oh..." Is all I can say.

"I am just so freaking stressed! And now, I jsut..." Ally trails off, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay." I say, trying to comfort her. I step forward and do what every guy does to comfort a girl who needs it. I hug her, in attempt to make her feel better. I am pretty sure that it is working, because surprisingly, she hugs me back. We stay like that for a while. Ally cries and I hold her. Ally leans back so that she can look me in the eye, and so that I can look her in the eye. Her eyes are a dark, hazel-brown, with little specks of gold, surrounding her pupil. Her eyes are beautiful..._she's _beautiful...suddenly, we are looking at each other, a bit closer than we were before. Then even closer, and then, we both realize what exactly is happening here. Our eyes are closed, and my lips are dancing on hers.

Ally and I are kissing.

She wraps her arms around my neck and leans into it more. I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her as close to me as I can possibly get her. She opens her mouth slightly, giving me the oppertunity to slip my tounge into her mouth. She catches on, and cooperates with my actions.

*Click*

Ally breaks the kiss,"What was that?" she asks, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I ask, still a bit dazed, by what just happend.

"I've gotta go." Ally sasy. She walks away, looking a bit dazed herself.

I lean against the doorframe, watching her walk away; watching the girl that I am falling hopelessly in love with, and I will never have.

* * *

Hours later, Ally's POV

I am back at the hospital.

On TV,"3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

Austin and I are on either side of Anthony's bed, each holding one of his hands. He'd been asleep almost all day today, and he is asleep now.

Austin kisses Anthony's forehead, "Happy New Year, Kiddo." he whispers.

Tears form in my eyes. I lean my head on the railing of Anthony's bed and begin to sob. I feel stressed and _extremley _guilty, and can you blame me? I wasnt here when Anthony had the seizure a few days ago, and I'd gone behind Austin's back and made out with another man. I feel absolutley awful.

I keep on thinking about my unbareable, agonizing guilt and stress...

When the unthinkable happens.

Anthony grips both of mine and Austin's hands as tight as he possibly can-which isnt bery tight because of how weak he is-making Austin and I both gasp in surprise. Anthony's eyes are wide, and alert. He is staring straight up to the ceiling, and taking short, jaged, heavey breaths. Then, he calms down...and smiles...and his grip loosend.

"Anthony?" I whisper.

No responce.

"Anthony?" I repeat, louder.

No responce.

Then, the heart monitor connected to Anthony starts amking a different noise than it was before. It was a horrible sound. It rang like a siren.

I look up, and what I see...terrifies me,"No..." I whisper, "No. NO!" I exclaim, standing up.

Austin stands up too,"Ally-"

"SHUT UP!" I exclaim.

A bunch of doctors and nurses run into the room.

"NO! DONT TOUCH HIM!" I say, refering to Anthony.

"Stand by." One of the doctors says.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" I shout.

"Ma'am-"

"Ally-"

"NO!" I exclaim, knealing next to the bed. Austin walks over, grabs me from behind my waist and lifts me up! No! Why is he doing this?!

"NO!" I exclaim, kicking, hoping that Austin will put me down, which he doesn't, "AAAHHHH! NO! ANTHONY!" I exclaim. Austin walks into the elevator with me. We are the only ones in it. As soon as the doors shut, Austin puts me down. I start to bang on the elevator doors. I will NOT let those doctors touch my baby! Austin picks me up again when the doors open,"NO! AAAHHHHHH!" I exclaim, with tears running down my face. People stare at us, but I dont care.

Austin's POV

The heartmonitor flat lines, and I feel my heart fall and land in my stomach.

Ally looks up, and looks absolutley horrified,"No..." she whispers,"No! NO!" she exclaims. She knows what has happend, and I do too, but I think she's about to snap.

A bunch of doctors and nurses run into the room.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ally says, refering to Anthony.

"Stand by." One of the doctors says.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Ally shouts.

"Ma'am-"

"Ally-"I try.

"NO!" Ally exclaims, knealing next to the bed. I walk over, grab Ally from behind by the waist, and lift her up.

"NO!" she exclaims, kicking. I have a feeling that I'm going to have bruises tomorrow. I walk out of the room, carrying her,"AAAHHHH! NO! ANTHONY!" she screams. I walk into the elevator with her. Luckily, we are the only ones in there. As soon as the doors shut, I put Ally down before she kicks me between my legs and fall down. She runs over and starts banging on the elevator doors. The doors open with a *ding* and I pick up up again.

"NO! AAHHHHH!" She exclaims, with tears running down her face. People stare, but they give looks of simpathy, as if they know what has happend-or at least an idea of what has happend-which, maybe, they do.

I take Ally outside.

"ANTHONY! NO!" She exclaims.

I set Ally down on a bench. I kneal down next to her,"Ally, Ally. Ally, listen to me. Calm down."

Ally tries to calms herself down, but still manages to sob. She looks at me.

I grab her shoulders, look her in the eye, and say,"He's gone."

"No, no he's not, he's-"

"Ally." I say, "He's gone."

Ally nods, and breaks down even more. She collapses to the ground and I catch her in my arms. I rock her and whisper comforthign thigns in her ears, but I myself am crying too.

"Can I have my ring back?" Ally asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Can I have my ring back? My wedding ring?" Ally asks. She knows me too well. She knows that I've been keeping it in my pocket,"I don't want to lose you too."

I pull out the ring from my jacket pocket,"You'll never lose me." I say. I slip the ring on Ally's finger and give her a sweet kiss.

"So what now?" I ask, when we come apart.

"I think we have to go back in." Ally says.

"Okay." I say. I stand and so does Ally. I take her hand in mine,"Let's go back in." I say. We begin to walk back towards the hospital. When we get back in the lobby, all eyes that saw the episode earlier, are on us. The elevator opens, and Nurse Courtney walks out. She looks left, then right, then her eyes land on us. She was obviously looking for us. She has tears in her eyes. A couple roll down her cheek.

Ally's face is buried in my chest as I hold her close, and I speak to Courtney with nothing but my eyes. I give her a look, as to say,

_Is he...alright?_

Courtney shakes her head no, and unfortunatley, I expected that. Ally looks up, gives Courtney the same look, and Courtney shakes her head no again. Ally starts balling again. It's then, when Ally and I both realize something, that we never wanted to realize.

Anthony is dead.

**BAM! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!**

**1.) Anthony is gone...your thoughts?**

**2.) So, what did you think about the "fight" that Austin and Ally had?**

**3.) What about that smoldering kiss that Ally and Greg had? How will that affect Austin and Ally's marriage if he finds out? (Keep in mind for next chapter) And now, Greg is saying that he is falling in love with Ally...your thoughts?**

**4.) I would still recomend that you go back to "Going Mute and Getting Engaged" and look at the very first time that Austin had the nightmare. The next couple of chapters, will make much more sence.**

**So, this is Chapter 27, right? Well, Chapter 29 is going to be the last chapter of this story, I am sorry to say. I already have ideas for a new story in mind, however it is a completley different story. It is still Auslly, but it has nothing to do with this trilogy. Once this story is over, it is all over...**

**3:15 AM is back online! Woo hoo! I am SO happy! It is seriously my favorite Auslly story of all time, and it was discontinued, and now it is back online, baby! Woo hoo! I am so happy! If you haven't read it, look up 3:15 AM by Wonderstruck-ambition.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! Im back! I left you guys at quite the cliffy, didnt I ? Okay, well I dont feel like listing what I had you guess for the last chapter, so if you really want to know, then go back and look at it.**

**I own no references used, enoy! REVIEW!**

January 3rd Ally's POV

It has been two days since Anthony died. His funeral is planned for January 6th. Both Austin and I are just...devestated. Austin is out somewhere, adn I am downstairs in empty Sonic Boom, playing the most melencholy melody that I can possibly think of on the grand piano. I am ankle deep in tears, and the world is just a terrible place right now.

And I have a sick feeling that it is about to get worse...

I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly wipe away my tears and face the person, "I am sorry, but we're closed-" but then I see who it is,"Greg? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Greg says.

"If this has anything to do with Anthony, or the kiss, then I don't want to hear it." I say.

"Okay, it is about the kiss, but it isnt in the way that you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I came to warn you." Greg says.

"Warn me about wha-"

"ALLYSON!"

I turn, and in the doorway stands a very angry Austin. His face is as red as the red T-shirt he is wearing. He is holding a magazine. And what is on the cover of this magazine? Me. And Greg. Kissing.

_ALLY CHEATS! _Is what the headline reads.

"Would you like to explain?" Austin asks, walking in. He slams the magazine on the counter. Then, he sees Greg, "YOU!" Austin exclaims.

"Austin, I-" Greg starts, but gets cut off when Austin grabs him by the collar, lifts him off of his feet, and pins him against the wall.

"If you _EVER _TOUCH HER AGAIN, I SWEAR TO MARY, JOSEPH, AND JESUS CHRIST HIMSELF THAT YOUR MOTHER WILL CRY WHEN SHE SEES WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU, YOU GOT THAT?!"

Greg nods.

"Good." Austin says. He puts Greg down and pushes him out the door.

Austin turns to me and points up to the practice room,"Let's talk, shall we?"

I nod sheepishily, knowing what is to come. We walk upstiars, and Austin closes the door behind us. He turns to face me, and I prepare myself for the worst.

"Ally, how could you do this?" Austin asks, calmly.

"Austin, I can explain-"

"How could you _possibly _explain this? You went behind my back? I would _never _do that to you!"

"I know..."

Austin shakes his head, "Why?" he asks, "Why did you do it?"

I sigh, "*sigh* It was on New Year's Eve. Greg knew that I was the one who gave him the money, and was extremely greatful. Turns out, he accually _needed _the money, and _didn't _use it to buy drugs!" I exclaim, "Anthony was getting worse, you and I had gotten into that fight, and I was stressed! Greg was my friend, my only friend who accually understood, who accually had some idea of what I was going through, and why I was doing drugs to make myself feel better. At first, he just hugged me, to comfort me, because YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME!" I shout," And the kiss, just sort of...happend."

"I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what? That I went to a friend when I needed comfort? Austin, that kiss meant nothing to me, it was all that happend-"

"That's not it, Allyson. I can't believe that you didnt think I was there for you."

"YOU WEREN'T! YOU WERE OUT DRINKING! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD HAVE HAD ONE NIGHT STANDS WITH OTHER WOMEN, AND I STILL TRUSTED YOU TO BE THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU, AND YOU WEREN'T!" I shout,"So how can you say, that you no longer trust me, when for all I know, you could've done worse?"

"You think that I would do that to you? For all _I _know, that kiss could not have been all that happend. For all I know, you could have SLEPT WITH THAT GUY!"

"How can you possibly think that I would do that to you?''

"Why not? You did _this _to me?"

My jaw drops,"You can not be serious."

"I am dead serious!" Austin says. He thinks for a moment, then says, "Maybe we needed more time alone than we thought we did."

My eyes widen,"Are you serious? It's time apart that started this whole thing!"

"So what?! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK, ALLYSON!"

I cannot believe what I am hearing. I am starting to get angry. I rip of my wedding ring, and throw it at Austin. It hits his chest, then lands on the floor with a thud, "I F****** HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I. HATE. YOU! I WANT A DIVORCE!" I scream. I walk out of the practice room and out of the store before Austin can respond. Though, if I had given him a chance to, I don't think he'd want to...

* * *

Austin's POV

It is late. I didn't go out drinking tonight, I am just walking around. Thinking. I arrive home, but I am not sure how things are going to work. I guess I'll find out, won't I? I walk inside, and all of the lights are on, but I hear nothing. I walk upstairs, and see that Ally isnt in our bedroom. Then, I notice an open door that wasn't open before.

Anthony's old room.

I walk in, and find Ally, asleep on Anthony's bed in fetal possition, holding one of Anthony's stuffed animals to her chest. I can tell that she has been crying.

I sigh. I pick up Ally, and carry her to our bedroom. She keeps the stuffed teddy bear in her arms as I do so. Once I get to our room, I lay her down and tuck her in bed. Because of the fight, Ally most likely won't want to wake up the next morning next to me, so I walk in to one of the other bedrooms.

* * *

January 6th.

The day of Anthony's funeral.

Everyone is begining to arrive. Everyone is wearing black. It is so...depressing. In the front of the room is probably the tiniest coffin that I have ever seen. In it, lays Anthony, still, and unmoving.

Everyone pays their respects.

Everyone's eyes go to the back of teh room when Ally walks in. She'd been in the bathroom, re-doing her makeup for the third time today. She had her hair in a tight bun, and was wearing a black knee high pencil dress. She was also wearing black lace gloves. She takes a seat in the front row, and refuses to speak to anyone.

Lots of friends and family came. Penny, Lester, my mother, mine and Ally's other relatives-though Ally's family is very small-Trish and Dez came, Jimmy and his family came, even Nurse Courtney, Anthony's favorite nurse at Riley's, managed to come.

Lots of other things happend during the ceremony too, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not go in to detail. I'd like to put this day...behind me...

* * *

At the cemetary.

_Anthony M. Moon_

_Nov.23 2013-Jan.1 2018_

It is a few hours later. Ally is stairing at the tiny coffin. We are the last ones here, and I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be. It has been long enough. Tears are rolling down her face. I walk up behind her.

"Hey." I say. I walk up to her; both of us are crying. We just stand there for a while...and then Ally loses it again.

"NOOO!" she exclaims, falling to her knees. She puts her head in her hands and continues sobbing. I kneal down beside her. Even though we are both still incredibly angry with one another over the fight we had gotten into, we have put that aside for today. I wrap an arm around her and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home." I say.

"I don't want to leave him."

"Ally, we have to go." I urge.

There's a long pause, then Ally nods her head. I stand and help her up. It is strangley cold for Miami, and I think it is going to start to rain soon. I feel goosebumps form across Ally's skin. I take off my jacket, and put it around her.

* * *

A few hours later.

Back at home.

I've changed into pajamas and I walk into the bedroom-even though I've been sleeping in one of the other bedrooms for he past couple of nights-to see how Ally is doing. She is sitting in bed, writing in her book.

"Hey." I say, "Are you okay?"

Ally sighs and puts her book down. Tears form in her eyes again, "No." she says, her voice cracking.

I walk in and sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Ally puts her book on the night stnad next to the bed. She looks at me for a moment, then wraps her arms around me and breaks down in tears. I hug her back and start crying too.

"I'm sorry." Ally says, "So, so sorry."

I am confused at first, but then I understand.

"I don't want a divorce." Ally says, "I can't lose you too."

I don't want that either, but I am still pretty angry about what happend. Ally contnues sobbing.

"Sshhh..." I say, rubbing her back, "Sshhh...we'll talk about it tomorrow, but you need to sleep." I say. I turn out the lamp on the night stand, the room goes dark, and I go back to hugging Ally. I rub her back and run a hand through her soft hair. I lay her down and lay down next to her. She clings to me as if her life depends on it. We both cry over the loss of our son, and if things don't go well, each other. We end up falling asleep, arms still wrapped around each other.

* * *

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning alone. Where is Austin? I look up, and see a note taped to the mirror on the dresser.

_Out of drinks. Went to get more. We need to talk when I get back._

_ - Austin._

I look at the time. He is going to get alchohal at 9 AM?! Fine. If he is going to get drunk, then I'll...I can not take this any more.

* * *

_knock knock knock_

Greg opens the door, "Oh, hey, Ally."

"Give me my stuff." I say.

Greg sighs, "*sigh* How much do you want?"

"How much will this cover?" I ask, holding up a wad of money.

Greg takes the money, not even looking interested, "A lot." he says. He does what he usually does, then a few minutes later, comes back with my stuff, "Hey, um, just out of curiosity, you aren't planning on taking all of this at once, are you?"

"Yep. Needles, coke, and all."

"What?! But Ally, that could kill you!"

I blink, "Promise?" I ask. I walk away.

* * *

Back at the house.

Austin still isnt back yet.

I walk into the bathroom, and empty out my bag, spilling all of the contents on to the floor.

I sob as i put the first needle in my arm. I don't want this. I don't want this life. I put in another needle. Then another. Then another. I don't bother getting a mirror. I take the packet of cocaine and inhale it right from the pack. My nose burns. I keep repeating these actions. I stumble up to the cabinent and find a pill jar.

Austin's POV

I walk inside. I put my beer in the fridge, "Ally, I'm back!" I call. No responce, "Ally?" I call. I walk down the hall, and find the bathroom light on. I walk into the bathroom and find Ally vomiting in the toilet, needles and powder everywhere. Empty pill jars on the floor.

"ALLY!" I exclaim.

Ally stands, but she instantly falls to he ground. Her kness buckle underneath her. I have no idea how to respond to this, I just rush to my phone and call 911. I give them my location and tell them what happend. I just kneal down on the floor and lay Ally's head on my lap and lightly hit her cheeks to make sure she stays awake.

"Come on, Ally please, please, don't go..." I say.

The ambulance arrives. They load her up and I ride with her. I think I am starting to lose it. I am practically begging her now.

"Please, Ally, don't go! If you die, I die. If you die, I'm next!" I cry.

We arrive at the hospital. The parametics wheel her to a room and hook her up to a bunch of stuff. They push me out of the room so that they can pump her stomach. I can't focus. I can't believe that that just happend. I can't...I can't...

The parametics finally let me back in Ally's room. She is unconcious. The doctors close the doors behind them as they walk out, leaving me alone with Ally. I sit in the chair next to her bed. Finally, we're alone. I watch her "sleep", and I remember. I pull Ally's wedding ring out of my pocket.

"Ally," I say through tears, "If you can hear me, please, will you take me back? Please..." I say, slipping the ring on Ally's left hand.

Ally doesnt respond.

As I expected, unfortunatley.

Then, all of the sudden, all of the memories that Ally and I have ever had. **(These probably aren't going to be in order, but bear with me) **When we met, when we made Dez's movie and she helped my conquer my fear of umbrellas, when she helped me try to win over Cassidy, dancing at Trish's quincenera, going to he everglades, getting the guitar autographed by Bruno Mars, getting almost thrown into jail when we were mistaken for robbing an icecream shop, how beautiful she looked in that pink dress when everyone thought they were going with me to The Internet Music Awards, how proud she looked when I got my record contract and when my first album came out, how sad she looked when she found out that she would leave for New York when she got excepted into MUNY, how happy she looked to stay the look in her eyes underneath the mask of her Galexis Nova costume at Jimmy Starr's Halloween party when she performed in front of an audience for the first time in...ever, when we mentioned us dating that day at Miny's when we thought Trish and Dez were dating, when she tried to help me win over Kira with the practice date, almost kissing her in the practice room when I discovered that I liked her, when she and I sang "You can come to me" as a duet, our first kiss, how absolutley magical it was, how I never wanted it to end, the look on her face when I sang "I think about you" to her, when we first started dating, how devestated I was when we broke up, and how happy I was when we got back together, how scared she looked when I got beaten by my father and landed in the hospital, when she told me about her experiences with her uncle Riley, the couple days of fun that we had before I had to go to the child abuse trial with my father, how absolutley terrified she looked when she found out that Riley had gotten out of prison...all of the other Riley drama, the look on her face when I asked her to marry me on our one year anniversery, how perfect "the other things" that happend on our one year anniversery were-and all of the other times too-,how scared she looked when she saw that car coming toward us before it crashed into us, her face when she was explaining that she had gotten pregnant with Anthony, how amazing she was through the pregnancy, how amazing she was through the labour, how amazing she was with Anthony, and so, so many more, that my brain can't process them all at once.

I honestly wish that I hadn't been so focused on the memories I've had with Ally. I wish I'd been more focused on right now, because almost as soon as I return to reality...

The line goes flat.

**THE HAPPY ENDING THAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IS NOT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Oh, by the way, that's the end of the chapter, but WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IS NOT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**1.) Okay so, how many of you out there think that this "happy ending" that I keep promising-which WILL happen, by the way-is going to be, Austin and Ally and Anthony all dying and meeting in heaven? If you think that, let me know, because you could not be more wrong.**

**2.) So...now Ally is gone...your thoughts?**

**3.) Read number "1" again. Just to be sure :)**

**So, the next chapter is going to be the next chapter of this story. :( and I am TELLING you, that you will NOT expect how this is going to end. You will love it!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi. My computer crashed twice. So this is the third time that I am doing this. Let's hope that it accually works this time!**

**So, since my computer crashed TWICE, I don't feel like listing what I had you guess, so if you really want to know what I had you guess, then you can go back and look, 'kay?**

January 12th Austin's POV

I am dressed up. Everyone around me is. All of them in black. All eyes go to me as I walk to the front of the room. Towards the box. Towards the coffin.

Towards her.

Everyone gives me looks of simpathy through tears. I feel my own tears run down my face, and I am surprised that my vision isn't blurred.

I reach her. She looks so skinny, so thin, as she had when she was alive. She looks like a skeloton with a layer of skin over it. Probably because of her drug abuse...her hair has lost it's shine that it used to have, and it now lays flat on her shoulders.

She doesn't look like Ally. She doesnt look like the woman that I fell in love with...

So...how come it is?

I look at the coffin. Ally's book is resting on her stomach, and her hands are on top of her book, fingers intertwined.

Trish approaches me, "Hey." she says, through tears.

"Hey." I say, not taking my eyes off of Ally, but I wrap an arm around Trish, because I know that this is hard for her too. Trish has seriously known Ally for fifteen years.

Ally is wearing a blue blouse with a black cardigan over it, and a black skirt. She is wearing the charm bracelett that her dad gave her for getting over her stage fright, the bracelett that I got her for Christmas one year, the treble cleff necklace that I got her for her 17th birthday, and her engagement ring and wedding ring. Her wedding ring...the ring that I gave back to her in the hospital...

I feel so guilty, because I know that I am a part of why Ally did this.

* * *

Once the ceremony starts, lots of people make speeches about Ally.

And then,

"I'd like to ask Allyson's husband, Austin Moon, to come up."

I nod and stand. I make my way up to the front. All eyes go to me, and everyone gives me a look that purley says, _'I am so sorry'._ I turn and face everyone, "Hi, everyone. I am Austin, Ally's husband. Um...lots of you know what happend, and you know what I saw. I saw...everything happen. Ally was...very sick, and though we may not want to believe it, maybe she really _is _in a better place. Maybe it really _is _for the best that this happend. Before...any of..._this_ happend, Ally was so, so happy. She was addicted to happiness, she craved happiness. She literally _was _a ray of sunshine...and it is kind of hard for the sun to shine, when there are clouds covering it. There were a lot of clouds in mine and Ally's lives, and it prevented Ally's light from shining. I remember when I was first getting to know her. Despite how shy she was back then, she was still so happy and bubbly. And then, the more confidence she had, the brighter her light got. If I didn't know better, I would assume that the sun had fallen from the sky and had taken the form of Ally Dawson. When the clouds started to cover Ally up, her light began to dim, and I think it was pretty noticeable." I say. Some of the people listening nod,"All Ally wanted was for her light to shine again, and it couldn't. She was just tired of...all of the bad things that were going on in our lives, and frankly, I am too...I think we all are...Well now, Ally's sun has set here, and it has risen somewhere else. Even though we don't get to see it, I only hope that someone gets too. I hope that...maybe Anthony is able to see his mother shine again, because I'm sure he has missed it...I know I am going to. Ally shone bright like the sun, and she could have chosen to spend the rest of her life with anyone she wanted, and she chose to be with the moon...I will be forever greatful of that. Ally,...sunshine...I love you. We all do. Always have," I say. I gulp, trying to hold back tears, and fail. I let a few slip, "and always will." I finish.

* * *

_Allyson M. Moon_

_Sept. 17 1996-Jan. 7 2018_

_There's no way that the sun _

_could shine as bright as it does,_

_without the moon at it's side._

Lester said that that's what we should have engraved on Ally's tombstone-before the speech I made-and I could cry just thinking about it. Sure, in the real world, it doesnt make much sence. In the real world, the moon doesnt shine without the help of the sun. However, in the world of Ally's friends and family, it makes perfect sence.

I watch her coffin being lowered into the ground next to Anthony's grave.

Someone lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, man." Dez says, through tears,"It'll be okay."

I turn to face Dez, "First Anthony, and now Ally." I say, "Things are NOT going to be okay!" I exclaim.

I'm breathing heavily. Dez waits for me to calm down.

"Look, Dez, you're my best friend, right? You'd do anything for me, right?"

"Of course, Austin. You name it." Dez says.

"I need you to remember something."

"Remember what?"

"Well...Ally is buried on the right side of Anthony, right?"

Dez looks over at the graves. Ally is on the right of Anthony, "Yeah, why?"

"I want to be on the left."

"What?"

"Just remember that. I want to be on the left side of my son."

"Um... okay?" Dez says.

"*sigh* Thanks, Dez." I say. He gices me our classic bro hug, "I love you like a brother, man. Remember that too, okay?"

"Totally. I love you too, man." Dez says. He pats my back and we come apart.

Oh, Dez.

So oblivious.

* * *

I didn't sleep much that night. I wake up in bed with a pounding headache and quite a few bear bottles around me. Man! I told myself I was going to stop doing this! Oh, what does it matter? I just have to run a couple of arrands, and then I'll be done.

I am doing a webcast tonight, and I talked to Trish yesterday about spreading the word. Almost every news station and talk show in the country-and in lots of other countries if word gets out quick enough-to watch it. It will be extremely important, and I want as many people as possible to tune in and watch it. After all, it will be my last one...

* * *

At mall of Miami.

I stop my Daisie's Daisies and I find Trish, who must've gotten a job here.

"Hey, Trish."

"Hey, Austin." Trish says, tiredly. She must not've gotten much sleep either, and I don't blame her, "Guess who got a job at Daisie's Daisies..." she says, glumly, "So, what's up?" she asks, trying to act like things are normal.

I catch on to her 'act', "Oh, you know, the sky. Birds." I say, "Can you get me a dozen yellow daisies?"

"Sure...those are Ally's favorite..."

"Yeah, I'm going to go visit her and Anthony today."

Trish nods. She goes through a few things, then hands me a boquet of yellow flowers. I thank her, and hug her one last time. She is really sad;we both are.

And I feel guilty.

Because tonight...

I am going to make everyone's week, SO much worse.

* * *

At the cemetary.

I kneal down next to two tombstones.

"Hey, Kiddo." I say, putting two of the dozen daisies on the smallest tombstone with Anthony's name on it.

"Hi, Ally." I say, laying the rest of the flowers on her grave, "I've already gotten a will written out. most of my things are going to my Mom, or Texas and Sierra and Kayla. Some of my instruments will go to Trish and Dez, though Trish will probably sell most of it." I chuckle, "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that. I've gotta go, but I'll see you guys again in a few hours, okay?"

I walk away and get into my car.

* * *

I haven't seen him in years, yet here I am again. Last time I came here, he said he hated me, and I repeated it to him, yet here I am again. Here we go again.

"Hello, son."

"Hi, Dad." I say.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah. It has."

"I heard. Anthony, and Ally." Dad says.

"Yeah. Anthony's funeral was the sixth, and Ally overdosed the day after that. Her funeral was yesterday."

"I'm so sorry." Dad says.

"Dad, I...I came here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean?"

"Well...Im going to do what you told me to do the last time you beat me. Im going to lay there...and die."

Dad's eyes widen,"What?!"

"well, with you being in prison and all, you wouldn't be able to come to my funeral, so I figured it'd only be fair for you to get your last goodbye."

"Last goodbye? W-what do you mean last goodbye?"

"Dad, Im sick enough as it is. It's time for me to go."

"What?! Austin, no!"

I stand, "Goodbye, Dad. I love you." I turn around and start to walk away.

"No! Austin please, I...I love you too, son."

* * *

_knock knock knock_

A man with jet black hair and green eyes opens the door. His eyes widen when he sees me.

"Hello, Greg." I say.

"Hi." Greg says.

"Do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

"S-sure. Let's just talk out here, *mumbles* where there'll be witnesses."

I smile at the fact that Greg is afraid of me,"No problem." I say.

Greg steps outside and closes the door behind him.

"So, I didn't see you at the funeral yesterday." I say.

"What funeral?"

I blink.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't know!

"Look, I really am sorry about what happend." Greg continues,"Don't be mad at Ally;be mad at me. I promist I'll stay away, because I know that she is married and is very happy with you, but I kissed her because I think I am falling in love with her!"

"Well, you're a little too late!"

"*sigh* I know-"

"And not just because she's married to me, but because she is dead!"

Greg blinks,"What?"

"Ally is dead. Haven't you seen the news?"

"I don't have the money to own a TV and I hardly go out in public." Greg says, "What do you mean Ally's dead?

"She died! Her heart stopped beating! She overdosed on drugs that _YOU _SOLD HER! _YOU_ KILLED HER, GREG!" I scream. I punch Greg in the jaw. He stumbles back, gripping his jaw.

"I had that coming." Greg says.

"Damn right, you did!" I say, "You killed her, and I hope that that guilt stays with you for as long as you live."

I walk to my car, and before I get in, I get a text.

_From Trish:_

_All set._

Meaning that our plan for the webcast going all over the world, was a succsess.

* * *

Back at home.

No one else is here. I am alone. I type a few things into the laptop, and press play on my camera. I am live. I'm in the practice room at Sonic Boom...for the last time...

"Hey everyone. It's me, Austin. I'm not sure how many of you out there are watching, but I certainly hope that there is a lot, because tonight, is really important. So, as most of you probably know, my son, Anthony, lost the battle of cancer and passed away on January 1st. His funeral was on the sixth, and Ally commited suicide by purposley overdosing on drugs. Her funeral was yesterday...anyways, there are lots of magazine articles about it, saying how I MUST be SO devestated. Now, don't get me wrong. I am beyond devestated, but no one interviewed me, and I don't want to be interviewed. No one has ever really asked me how I really feel, but then I realized, even before this stuff with Anthony and Ally happend, every single magazine article about me was fake! None of you have any idea who I am! So, I am going to tell you about me, because you all deserve to know who I am." I say, "My name is Austin Monica Moon, and I am 21 years old." I say. I start to tell them about myself, about the real me. Everything from my abusive father, to my pancake addiction. It takes a good twenty minutes, but I manage to fit it...pretty much my life story,"In life, cars aren't the only thigns that crash. There are things such as bikes, trains, planes, these things can crash too. But then, there are more sentimental things. Friendships, relationships, lives even. These things cancrash and burn into nothing but ash and dust. But most people don't often think about their _lives _crashign. I mean, why would you? I most certainly never thought about my life crashing, but look where I am no. I don't eve have to worry about life any more because...I have none! Neither does Ally. Neither does Anthony. Anthony probably wouldn't remember most of his life because he was so sick through out most of it. Ally and I, however, we will remember our lives pretty will. Our lives were simply made up of things good and bad. But then, all of the bad thigns took over, and our lives crashed." I say, "I know, you're very confused, aren't you? Why don't we start from where our lives first started to crash." So I start from when Ally got pregnant, when she had Anthony, when we got married, and when the cancer started. I tell...everything."I just wanted you guys to know who I am. And speaking of which, I have a song, that is NOT an original, but it pretty much explains how I am feeling, and what I am going through...hope you like it..."

**(If you don't normally read lyrics, read them tonight. I don't own "Iris" by GOO GO DOLLS.)**

"I'd like to dedicate this song to all of my fans." I say.

I grab my accoustic guitar and start to sing to the camera.

_And I'd give up forever_

_To touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me_

_Somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven_

_That I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home_

_Right now_

_And all I can taste _

_Is this moment_

_And all I can breathe_

_Is your life_

_When sooner or later_

_It's over_

_I just don't want to miss you_

_Tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I dont think_

_That they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be_

_Broken_

_I just want you to know_

_Who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears_

_That ain't comin'_

_Or the moment of truth_

_In your lies_

_When everything feels like_

_The movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know_

_You're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I dont think _

_That they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be_

_Broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think_

_That they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be_

_Broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I dont want the world to see me_

_'Cause I dont think _

_That they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be_

_Broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Thanks, everyone. Now, I accually, have _another _thing to sing. You see, the song that I just sang is about how I just want you all to know who I am. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. Now, the song that I'm about to sing, is how I accually feel. However, I think that this," I say, pulling out an electric guitar and an amp,"will fit the mood a little better. Enjoy."

I start to play my guitar, and sing.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing_

_Before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up_

_I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive_

_When you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up_

_I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive_

_When you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive_

_When you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive_

_When you're beside me_

_I will nod die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

**(I don't own "In my time of dying" by Three Days Grace)**

I finish, feeling pride. That was pretty good. Now, to finish this, " I'm Austin Moon, and that was the last time anyone will ever see me perform live...because I quit. I'm quiting music. I'm quiting my job. I'm quiting...Miami. I'm quiting..."There's a long pause before I say,"Life..." There's another pause, "So...that's it, I guess...I guess there isn't anything left to say except...Goodbye."

* * *

I walk back in to my house. I go straight into my kitchen and grab the sharptest knife that I can find. I take the knife and then go into the bathroom. I turn on the water and-fully dressed, I might note-walk into the burning hot water. I dont care how much it burns. It'll all be over in a matter of minutes. I'm in the shower so that all of the blood will just go down the drain.

However, I know that if I dont do some talking, and now, Im surely going to hell, literally. I need a clean slate, so that I can be with Ally and Anthony, because I already know where they are.

"Im sorry." I say, "For all of my sins. For all of my wrong doings. For all of the people that I am going to hurt by doing this. Please, please just bring me home. With Ally and Anthony." I say.

I grip the knife tighter.

"Now I lay me, down to sleep." I say, repeating mine and Anthony's childhood prayer one last time,"I pray the Lord my sould to keep...And if I die before I wake," I say, raising the knife above my head, "I pray the Lord...my soul to take!"

I bring the knife to my flesh. In the dream, this is the part where I see the blood going down the drain, but here, that's not at all what happens. I feel the most agonizing, excrushiating _physical _pain that I have ever felt. However, it was but a pinch, compared to the pain of not being with Ally and Anthony. My legs collapse from underneath me, and I lay down on my side, because the knife is all the way through me. I'm almost sure that the tip is sticking out of my back. I lay on my side, and I feel the hot water splash on me. It soon becomes cold, and then I feel nothing at all. I smile to myself as my vision becomes distorted, and as I come to the happiest realization of the day.

I am dying.

I smile.

* * *

The next day, Texas' POV

Sierra, Kayla and I have been in town all week because of Anthony and Ally's funerals. We are flying back to San Antonio tomorrow, but we thought that we would go to Austin's place and check in on him. We saw his broadcast last night, and I just want to talk to him. See what he's doing, and what the hell he is thinking, wanting to stop his career. Austin is SO talented! I know that he is depressed, but how could he just...throw all of that away?

We pull up to the house, and I park the SUV. Sierra and I get out, and I get Kayla out of her carseat. She's gotten so big. She's almost four years old...

We walk up the front steps of the house and I knock on the door. As soon as my fist hits the door, it opens, as if Austin didn't even bother to close it when he came in last night...or when he left...his car is here, so I know that he is here.

"Austin?" I call. I pick up Kayla and hold her and we all walk in.

"Aus?" Sierra calls.

"Uncle Austin!" Kayla calls. I set her down and we all walk around. I close the front door.

"Don't go too far, Kayla." I call.

"It's a house, Texas. It's not like she can get lost." Sierra says.

"I know, but I don't want her to wander off and find something she shouldn't see. Like...tripping over a beer bottle left on the floor." I say.

Sierra rolls her eyes.

We look in all of the bedrooms, when I hear something. It sounds like running water.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kayla calls from upstairs.

Sierra and I rush upstairs and find Kayla in one of the bathrooms. She is pointing to the shower, and I see it. A hand, drooped over the side of the tub.

"Ugh. He's probably hung over again." I say. I pick up Kayla, "I'm going to get her away. She doesn't need to see this. Can you get him?" I ask Sierra.

"Yeah." Sierra says.

Sierra's POV

"Yeah." I say. I shut of the water. A few drops hit my skin, and it's freezing. I wonder how long it's been on. I then notice something. Austin's sneakers...and jeans...and shirt...and jacket. Why is he fully dressed? I open the curtain completley and see that he is rolled over on his side...what's that on his back? I touch his back...something pointy and sharp is...what?...I turn Austin over and...and

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Texas' POV

I am downstairs and almost out the door because I was going to put Kayla back in the car when I hear,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I take Kayla and rush upstairs and find Sierra, still in the bathroom, screaming, panting, hyperventalating.

"Woah, Sierra, Baby, what's wrong?!" I practically shout because she is being so loud.

"*whispers* He's dead. *shouts* HE'S DEAD!"

"What?! What do you mean he's-" then I look at what is in the shower. I find Austin, fully dressed and soaked from the shower water and...is that blood? There is a knife through his chest, and his face is a gray-ish blue-ish green-ish color. His eyes are open, stairing at the sky.

"Austin?" Kayla asks, "AUSTIN! AAAAHHHH!" She exclaims when she sees him.

"Here, take her." I tell Sierra. Sierra takes Kayla and runs out of the bathroom with tears running down her face.

I kneal down next to the tub and look at Austin, "No. No! NO! Come on Austin. Come on. Come on." I say. I lightly hit his cheeks, and he doenst budge, "Come on." I say, hitting a little harder, "COME ON!" I scream. I slap him as hard as I can. His body jerks at the hit, but it doenst react.

Sierra runs back in the bathroom.

"Where's Kayla?" I ask.

"She's in the car. She's...she's...she's safe." Sierra says.

"Call 911." I say.

Sierra nods. She scrambles to get her phone while I continue to attempt to revive Austin.

"Hello, this is Sierra Moon. I am at 247 Enderson Road in Miami Florida. My brother, he-I need an ambulance. My brother stabbed himself, we just found him, I don't know when or how it happend, my husband and daughter and I just found him like this, we...we...please, just get here quick." Sierra says. She hangs up her phone.

I finally give up and sit on the floor. I pull my hair into the fists of my hands. I start rocking back and fourth.

"Texas, honey, it'll be okay." Sierra says, crying.

"He's dead he's dead Austin's dead he's dead he's-why? Why is he dead? In the webcast, he said he was giving up life, but I didn't think he meant it literally!"

"Texas, just stay calm, okay. Let's go back outside so that Kayla isn't alone in the car and wait for the ambulance.

I nod.

We walk back outside. Sierra goes into the car and holds Kayla in her arms in the back seat. The ambulance arrives shortly after, and I show the parametics where Austin's body is.

* * *

At the hospital.

The doctors have confirmed it.

Austin is dead.

* * *

One week later.

Austin's funeral has just finished. Austin was buried on the left side of Anthony. Anthony is in the middle of his hasn't spoken a word to anyone about anything since she-for lack of better words-found his body. I don't blame her though. As much as it pains me to say this, I wouldn't be surprised if she was scarred for life after all of this.

* * *

Another week later.

Kayla said her first words, since finding Austin's body, today. The reports on TV and magazine articles are starting to die down. The latest news is all about this guy named Gregory Anderson turning himself into prison for drug dealing. Supposedly, the story is that the 'love of his life' died from drugs he gave her, and he could no longer take the guilt. Lame. But I think things are starting to go back to normal...

* * *

Unknown amount of days EARLIER Austin's POV

You'd expect heaven to be all white, right? Wrong. It's very colorful. There are even some colors that I'm not sure I've ever seen before.

Then, I see her. She looks radiant. Like just how she did before all of the bad things started happening to us. She is wearing a long, high-low dress, and the low part goes to her feet, and it flows behind her.

A toddler follows her. He looks just like he did before his chemo started. The toddler wears a simple, purple shirt and jeans.

When they reach me, she jumps into my arms, and the child hangs on my arm.

Like old times.

"We've missed you!" Ally says.

"Where am I?" I ask.

Anthony places someting in my hand. I kneal down to his height, and look down to see what the child has given me.

My World War Two watch that I recived for my seventeenth birthday.

I look up, to meet Anthony's dark, brown eyes.

"You're home, Daddy." Anthony says. He steps forward and hugs me. I hug him back. I've missed them both so much.

We stand, and begin to walk. I take in the new surroundings of what I will now call home.

* * *

Unknown amount of days later Austin's POV

Here, we are aloud to look down at our families...down there. Today is my funeral. Everyone is in tears, and Kayla, she looks...

Ally sighs.

"Are you alright?" I ask, holding Anthony. I set him down and let him go play with some of the other children here. He's made friends...

"Yes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love...here... but, I can't help but feel guilty. I mean, look at our friends. Our families. Trish, Dez, my mom and dad, your mom, Texas, Sierra, and Kayla, oh Kayla. I love it here, but sometimes I can't help but wish that...none of this ever happend."

I wrap an arm around her, "I know. Me too, sometimes."

There's a pause. We look down, and for the first time since coming here, we feel sad.

"Do you really care for your friends and families as much as you say you do?" I voice asks.

Ally and I look up, but see no one, though I think we both have a half-way-decent idea of who it was.

"Yes." I say.

There's a pause.

"If you were given a second chance...would you accept it?" The voice asks.

Ally and I look at each other. Anthony comes back over, and Ally picks him up,"What do you think?" she asks him.

"I miss our family." Anthony says.

"If...we were given this...'second chance'...what exactly would happen?" I ask.

There's a pause, "You all have proven to me that you care about each other very much, by doing whatever it takes to be with eachother, correct?" The voice asks.

"Yes. We would do anything to be together." Ally says.

"Would you do anything to be with your friends and families again?" The voice asks.

"As long as we're together." I say, taking Ally's hands.

There's another pause,"Consider it done." The voice says.

"W-what do you mean?" Ally asks.

"Do you wish to have your second chance, and go back to earth with your friends and family, or would you like to stay here, and leave things as they are?" The voice asks.

Ally, Anthony and I all exchange looks. I know those looks.

I look forward, as if I were facing the person the voice belongs to, even though I don't see them,"We accept." I say.

"Alright. Close your eyes, Children."

"Where are we going?" Anthony asks.

"You will see, young one." The voice says.

We all close her eyes.

And then I feel something...shift.

* * *

My eyes open, and I shoot up, gasping for air as I do so. I look over, and see that Ally is too, but she can't seem to sit up. I then realize that we are in our bed, at home.

On earth.

"Why can't I get up?" Ally asks, confused.

That's when I notice.

Her stomach.

"Ally...are you..." I trail off. I grab my phone on the night stand and look at the date.

November 23rd, 2014.

Thanksgiving.

The day that Anthony is born.

Ally catches on to this, "Aw, man! I have to go through child birth _again_?" she asks. She looks up at the ceiling, "You couldn't have sent us one day ahead?" she asks.

I help her sit up, and then just look at her.

Now you see, it's not like any of that was a dream. All of that really _did _happen, but we were given another chance at life. A chance to renew ourselves. I wrap my arms around Ally, and she hugs me too. We come apart, and I give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Time to start over.

* * *

**How it ends**

No one's POV

In the end, Ally _did _end up having to go through childbirth _again_, but it was all worth it, because they had Anthony back. They remembered everything that happend, and they kept those memories with them, so that they could prevent themselves from making those mistakes again. They got married _again _and everything was happy. As Anthony grew older, he seemed to remember it too. They didn't talk about it often though. If anyone over heard them, they'd assume that they were crazy.

When Austin and Ally were 21, they didn't turn over to a life of drugs. Instead, they had another baby. A girl. Named Amber. Amber Melody Moon. As Amber grew older, she had absolutley no idea what happend to her parents and her brother, and even though they didn't like keeping the secret, Austin, Ally, and Anthony, planned on keeping it that way. No one else knew, and Amber would just have to be part of that group.

No, Anthony never got cancer, and no one ended up killing themselves. Austin and Ally resumed their careers as performers and songwriters, and their kids followed in their footsteps. As Amber got older, her hair darkend to Ally's shade of dark brown. However, she had Austin's eyes, no doubt of that. Anyway, if you saw this family walking down the street, you would be able to tell that these kids belonged to these parents.

* * *

"We'll see you guys later!" Ally calls.

Amber and Anthony nod. Nine year old Anthony takes Six year old Amber's hand, and they walk into the school. One of the teachers sees them, and leads them into the school. Today was Anthony's first day of 3rd grade, and Amber's first day of kindergarten. Once the teacher finds them and leads them into the school, Austin pats my shoulder.

"There they go." he says.

"They grow up so fast." Ally say.

"It's better than them not growing up at all." Austin says.

"I know." Ally says. She turns to face him, "Don't talk about that."

Austin nods. He starts to drive back to their house. Ally couldn't stop thinking about what Austin had said. However, it was true. They still remembered what had happend several years ago. Amber had no idea, but sometimes Anthony had nightmares about it. He knew. Austin and Ally didn't even have to explain it to him. It just happend one day when Ally was pregnant with Amber. He just came to them one day and started telling them everything he remembered. They'd had a talk with him and made sure that he didn't tell Amber, and he never did. None of them did, and they probably never would.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Austin says.

"How was your first day of school?" Ally asks.

"Great!" "Lame." Amber and Anthony say at the same time.

Austin and Ally look at eachother, then back at their kids, "Who is it that you two are siblings?" Austin wonders aloud.

"I wonder that everyday." Ally says.

It was true. Anthony and Amber were almost absolutley nothing alike. However, even though they weren't much alike, they got along very well. They were really great to eachother. They were great siblings. They were such great siblings, they were friends, and Anthony felt guilty about not telling his sister their family secret, but it really was for the best. But the point is, they were great to eachother.

And you know what?

Austin, Ally, Anthony, and Amber, could not be happier.

**The end.**


End file.
